Una princesa para un Millonario
by luxy1985
Summary: era la princesa olvidada, hasta que tuvo que ejercer de anfitriona del baile de palacio donde el millonario griego Darien Chiba confundió a Sere con una camarera. La siguiente vez que Darien la vio, estaba bañándose desnuda a la luz de la luna y él descubrió sus seductoras curvas. Más tarde iba a hacer otro descubrimiento: había seducido a una princesa y la había dejado embarazada.
1. Argumento

**Hola Chicas, nueva historia de la Casa Real de Karedes, solo que esta vez tuve que hacer cambios de personajes, obviamente Serena y Darien siguen siendo los protagonistas, pero esta vez Serena es princesa de Karedes, por lo tanto la familia real es la familia Tsukino, no Chiba, la Reina es Ikuko, el Rey es Kenji, el hermano mayor sigue siendo Malaquite, los otros dos hermanos son Andrew y Haruka y la otra hermana es Rini. Solo haré estos cambios en esta historia y en la historia de la otra princesa, de lo contrario las familias seguirán igual cuando Darien sea el príncipe de Karedes, si alguien se hace bolas con los cambios me avisan y les vuelvo a explicar, la historia esta vez es de Chantelle Shaw y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, y yo solo los adapto para entretenerme en mi tiempo libre, un beso. Isa XD **

UNA PRINCESA PARA UN MILLONARIO

CHANTELLE SHAW

PROLOGO

La sencilla Sere Tsukino era la princesa olvidada... hasta que tuvo que ejercer de anfitriona del baile de palacio. Sere lo planeó todo a la perfección, pero no tuvo tiempo de encargar un vestido que dejara boquiabiertos a sus invitados y disimulara su físico generoso. Ya en el baile, el millonario griego Darien Chiba confundió a Sere con una camarera… y ella salió corriendo avergonzada sin aclarar el malentendido. La siguiente vez que Darien la vio, estaba bañándose desnuda a la luz de la luna y él descubrió entonces sus seductoras curvas ¡Más tarde iba a hacer otro descubrimiento: había seducido a una princesa… ¡ y la había dejado embarazada !


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Darien Chiba observó a los más de quinientos invitados que bailaban o bebían champán bajo las enormes lámparas de cristal. La imagen de los hombres, todos vestidos de esmoquin, resultaba muy uniforme, mientras que las mujeres, con trajes de alta costura y todo tipo de diamantes y piedras preciosas se movían por la pista de baile como llamativas mariposas.

Se levantó el puño de la chaqueta para mirar la hora en su Rolex y luego comenzó a cruzar el gran salón, consciente de las miradas de interés que lo seguían. A sus treinta y dos años, Darien estaba acostumbrado a la atención que despertaban su aspecto y los rumores sobre su fortuna. Antes de salir al vestíbulo, se fijó especialmente en una atractiva rubia ataviada con un vestido escotado.

Era la primera vez que asistía al baile real y que visitaba el palacio de Aristo, y lo cierto era que estaba impresionado por el esplendor del lugar, lleno de obras de arte de valor incalculable. La Casa de Karedes era una de las casas reales más ricas de Europa y en la lista de invitados de aquel baile había aristócratas y jefes de Estado, grandes personalidades que no imaginaban que el invitado de honor del príncipe regente Malaquite había crecido en los suburbios de Atenas.

Darien se preguntó con cierto cinismo si el mayordomo que lo había conducido hasta el príncipe Malaquite se habría mostrado tan servicial de haber sabido que su madre había trabajado de simple ayudante de cocina en aquel mismo palacio. Era una información que ni siquiera le había revelado a Malaquite, a pesar de la amistad que había surgido entre ambos.

Abrió una puerta y se encontró en la sala de banquetes, completamente vacía a excepción de una camarera que, a diferencia del resto del personal, que parecía haber salido huyendo, estaba doblando servilletas en un rincón de la habitación.

Darien se había perdido la cena por culpa del retraso que había sufrido su avión, así que al mirar la variada selección de canapés sintió que tenía un agujero en el estómago. Lo primero eran los negocios, se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. En Aristo ya era de noche, pero en la costa este de Estados Unidos aún era por la tarde y tenía que llamar a un cliente de Nueva York. Se acercó a la camarera, que estaba de espaldas a él y ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Hay algún lugar en el que pueda hacer una llamada sin que me interrumpan?

Aquella voz profunda y sensual consiguió erizarle el vello a Sere, y a ésta se le aceleró el corazón al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con ese hombre que había entrado en la sala sin hacer ningún ruido. Antes lo había reconocido inmediatamente, nada más verlo entrar en el salón de baile; era Darien Chiba, naviero multimillonario, conocido playboy y, en los últimos meses, uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano. Malaquite le había contado que había conocido a Darien en Grecia y desde entonces los dos habían descubierto que compartían su afición al póquer y a la ruleta, y la habían explotado en casinos de Aristo y de Grecia.

Las fotografías que había hojeado en las revistas habían despertado el interés de Sere, pero lo cierto era que no la habían preparado para la impresión que sufrió al verlo en carne y hueso. Era fino, sofisticado e increíblemente sexy. Era más alto que la media y tenía los hombros anchos y fuertes. Pero lo que realmente atrajo la atención de Sere fue su rostro. La palabra «guapo» no alcanzaba a describir la perfección de sus rasgos: los pómulos pronunciados, la mandíbula cuadrada, las cejas pobladas que formaban un arco sobre unos ojos oscuros como la noche, y una boca amplia y sensual.

En el silencio que se hizo a continuación, ella notó su arrogancia, su seguridad en sí mismo, pero también sintió una tensión sexual que le provocó un escalofrío. Era impresionante. Sere se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaba mirándolo fijamente y se sonrojó.

-Si abre esa puerta, encontrará una pequeña sala de estar -dijo por fin- señalando una de las puertas del salón.

-Gracias.

La miró de arriba abajo como si estuviera inspeccionando su insulso vestido negro, una mirada que consiguió que Sere se lamentara de no haberse comprado un traje nuevo para el baile; algo ceñido y escotado que hubiera hecho que la mirara con admiración e interés, y no con la displicencia que veía ahora en su rostro.

Lo cierto era que nunca le había interesado demasiado la ropa; en lugar de irse de compras, prefería dedicar su tiempo al trabajo de investigación que estaba realizando para el museo de Aristo. De hecho, hasta que había repasado la lista de quehaceres y había leído Comprar vestido, no había caído en la cuenta de que no tenía nada que ponerse para el acontecimiento social más importante de palacio.

En cualquier caso, tuvo que admitir que no tenía suficiente seguridad en sí misma para ponerse ropa sexy y, desde luego, jamás tendría la menor oportunidad con un hombre como Darien. El no había dado muestras de haberla reconocido, pero el protocolo dictaba que debía ser ella la que se presentara primero. Una vez más, Sere deseó tener la confianza en sí misma y la personalidad arrolladora de su hermana, la princesa Rini. Rini hacía que las relaciones sociales parecieran fáciles.

Sere se recordó que era la princesa Serenity Tsukino, cuarta en la línea de sucesión al trono de Aristo; le habían enseñado a desenvolverse en ese tipo de situaciones prácticamente desde el momento de nacer. Pero lo cierto era que nunca le había resultado fácil conocer gente nueva; aún estaba tratando de atreverse a presentarse formalmente a Darien cuando éste habló de nuevo.

-Me parece que en el salón de baile necesitan que se sirva más champán. Sé, por lo que me ha contado el príncipe Malaquite, que hay varios camareros enfermos y me he fijado en que muchos de los invitados tienen las copas vacías -añadió con una desdeñosa sonrisa, como si esperara que ella saliera corriendo de inmediato.

Sere lo miró boquiabierta, abrumada por su personalidad y por la sugerencia de que ella tuviera que servir champán, pero él ya tenía la atención puesta en el teléfono móvil que llevaba en la mano.

Estaba al corriente del problema que había habido con los camareros, un golpe de mala suerte después de más de un mes preparando el baile casi como si fuera una operación militar. Estaba tan empeñada en que todo saliera bien, a pesar de la falta de empleados, que había acudido al salón del buffet para asegurarse de que no faltaba de nada, por si alguien quería comer algo más a lo largo de la velada; el jefe de mayordomos le había asegurado que estaba todo en orden.

Normalmente. Sere no participaba tanto en la organización del baile real, pero tras la muerte de su padre, su madre, Ikuko la Reina, no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo de todo aquello y Malaquite le había pedido a ella que supervisara los preparativos. Malaquite ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones.

Malaquite debería haberse convertido en el nuevo rey de manera inmediata tras la inesperada muerte de su padre, pero de pronto habían descubierto que la mitad del diamante Stefani que adornaba la corona de Aristo era falsa, y que el verdadero diamante había desaparecido. Eso impedía la coronación. Según la tradición, Malaquite no podría ser coronado sin la piedra preciosa, por lo que hasta que la encontrara, sólo tendría el título de príncipe regente.

Sere estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta de que Darien Chiba la observaba con evidente impaciencia.

-Mi cliente espera esta llamada -dijo al tiempo que marcaba el número y se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero entonces se detuvo y volvió a mirarla-, ¿Podría traerme una copa de champán y, ya de paso, algo de comer? Las hojas de parra rellenas tienen muy buen aspecto, y quizá un poco de pan y unas aceitunas...

Sere se recordó a sí misma que Darien era su invitado y que su obligación como anfitriona era asegurarse de que los invitados lo pasaban bien, pero no le gustaba nada que le hablara con esa arrogancia. Normalmente, la gente que no la conocía la llamaba «alteza», pero parecía que Darien o no conocía el protocolo o no le importaba. Sere no esperaba que la adularan por el simple hecho de ser una princesa, pero Darien la había tratado como si fuera una simple lacaya. ¿Acaso no sabía quién era?

-¿Quiere que «yo» le sirva? -le preguntó, desconcertada.

A Darien le sorprendió el tono rebelde de la camarera, por lo que la miró fijamente. Apenas se había fijado en ella al entrar, sólo había visto una muchacha regordeta, de aspecto insulso y con un vestido algo deforme. Pero ahora, al observarla con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que no era para nada insulsa.

Tenía un cuerpo demasiado curvilíneo para la moda del momento, pensó Darien mientras paseaba la mirada por las caderas que se ensanchaban bajo una fina cintura. Sus pechos generosos se apretaban bajo la tela del vestido. De pronto se la imaginó con un vestido sin tirantes y escotado que mostrara aquellos senos redondos como melocotones. Y se vio a sí mismo quitándole el vestido lentamente, deleitándose en su desnudez..., y todo su cuerpo se tensó por la excitación.

No era su tipo, pensó con cierta rabia. A él le gustaban las mujeres pelirrojas, altas y elegantes, y ésta era bajita, rubia y con curvas. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta que no la favorecían en absoluto, pero Darien se fijo en que tenia la piel aceitunada, los pómulos marcados y una boca de labios carnosos que daban ganas de besar.

¡Demonios! Estaba claro que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer. Era un adicto al trabajo que había conseguido, con gran esfuerzo, que se multiplicasen los beneficios de la naviera Chiba, que él mismo dirigía. Trabajaba mucho, pero también le gustaba disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, aunque últimamente no había dedicado mucho tiempo a lo último. Ya era hora de que buscase cierto equilibrio entre ambas cosas, aunque no creía que al príncipe Malaquite le hiciese mucha gracia que sedujera a una de las empleadas de palacio.

-Si no es mucha molestia -añadió sarcásticamente-. Al fin y al cabo, es su trabajo.

Sere pensó en todas las horas que había pasado organizando la fiesta y sintió verdadera rabia. Llevaba varias semanas agotada y nerviosa, haciendo todo lo posible para que el baile fuera un éxito para Malaquite, pero entre sus obligaciones no figuraba la de hacer de camarera para los amigos de su hermano. Sintió que se le sonrojaban las mejillas y puso los brazos en jarras.

-La idea del buffet es que los invitados puedan servirse personalmente -informó a Darien.

Al ver que éste fruncía el ceño y volvía a mirarla de arriba abajo, se dio cuenta de pronto de que aquel vestido negro de manga larga y sin escote era casi idéntico al uniforme que llevaban las camareras. ¡Su trabajo! Entonces comprendió que era más que probable que Darien Chiba no tuviera la menor idea de quién era ella. No se habían visto antes y, a diferencia de Rini, ella rara vez salía en las revistas del corazón. Era obvio que Darien la había tomado por una camarera y no sabía si reírse o sentirse ofendida.

Abrió la boca para decirle que era la princesa Serenity, pero algo la detuvo. Resultaba humillante que la hubiera confundido con una camarera. En ese momento se lamentó de no haber prestado más atención a su imagen en lugar de dar por hecho que nadie se fijaría en ella. Esa noche era la acompañante del príncipe regente y la gente se había fijado en ella, pero no en un sentido positivo.

En realidad, ya había oído varios comentarios desagradables durante la noche: «...veintiséis años... y aún soltera... debe de ser muy difícil para ella estar siempre a la sombra de una hermana tan guapa como Rini... por lo visto la princesa Serenity es la más inteligente, pero no tiene la belleza de la princesa Rini»

Sere se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Darien cuando le dijera quién era. ¿Pensaría, como todos los demás, que era el patito feo de la familia? El hecho de que él fuera tan increíblemente guapo no ayudaba lo más mínimo. Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón mientras observaba la belleza de su rostro y se sorprendió a sí misma al desear poder acariciar aquel brillante cabello negro que le caía sobre la frente.

De pronto temió que, de algún modo, él adivinara sus pensamientos, pero no podía apartar los ojos de los de él. Sintió algo indefinible que pasó entre ellos, algo que le provocó un hormigueo en la piel y un cosquilleo en los pechos. Tuvo que cruzarse de brazos para ocultar los pezones endurecidos bajo el vestido.

Darien reconoció aquella reacción y lo enfureció que su cuerpo reaccionara con la misma sexualidad. No podía perder el tiempo con una camarera insolente, por mucha química que hubiese surgido entre ellos.

-Le sugiero que busque en el diccionario la palabra «camarera» -respondió él fríamente-. Comprobará que se trata de «alguien a quien se le paga para que atienda a otros». Estoy seguro de que el príncipe Malaquite es un buen jefe y que le paga un sueldo más que generoso, así que le agradecería mucho que hiciese lo que le he pedido sin más discusiones.

Debería haberse dado media vuelta y haber salido de allí, pero por alguna razón que no habría sabido explicar, se quedó titubeando. No podía negar el ridículo deseo que sentía de estrechar en sus brazos a aquella muchacha y besarla hasta que perdiera el sentido. No, no era ninguna muchacha, se corrigió mientras observaba una vez más la curva de sus pechos. Era toda una mujer, con una figura redondeada que quizá no encajara precisamente con los gustos contemporáneos, pero era increíblemente sexy. Respiró hondo para controlar la excitación sexual.

-¿Cómo se llama? -le preguntó con tono de exigencia.

-Yo... Usagi -las palabras salieron de su boca y entonces ya fue demasiado tarde para retirarlas. No comprendía qué la había llevado a ocultar su verdadera identidad, pero sabía que Darien había estado hablando con Rini durante la fiesta y, por estúpido que fuera, no soportaba la idea de que la comparara con su elegante hermana

-Soy nueva -murmuró mientras trataba de convencerse de que había mentido sólo para ahorrarle la vergüenza de haber confundido a una princesa con una camarera.

-Ya veo -dijo él.

Darien dio varios pasos hacia ella y Sere sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba con cada uno de ellos. Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero cuando estuvo a sólo unos centímetros de ella y vio la curiosidad sexual en sus ojos, se quedó inmóvil. No podía ser. Darien Chiba había salido con algunas de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo y se rumoreaba que, desde hacía meses, mantenía un apasionado romance con la guapísima modelo y estrella de Hollywood Shannon Marsh. Era imposible que pudiera sentirse atraído por alguien como ella. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y le sorprendió ver cómo cambiaba la expresión del rostro de Darien: su mirada adquirió un brillo de depredador.

-Tengo la sensación de que tienes mucho que aprender, Usagi.

En su voz había una mezcla de burla y de sensualidad que le provocó a ella un escalofrío. Siempre había estado muy protegida y, a sus veintiséis años, era perfectamente consciente de su falta de experiencia sexual, pero eso no le impedía reconocer la naturaleza de aquella ardiente mirada.

-Debería irme... a traerle una copa de champán, señor Chiba -dijo casi sin respiración, alejándose de él antes de caer en la tentación de dar un paso adelante y apretarse contra aquel cuerpo fuerte y musculado. El instinto le decía que se encontraba en terreno peligroso y que aquel hombre estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

-Sí, deberías irte -respondió Darien riéndose suavemente; rompiendo la tensión sexual que había conseguido provocar aquella pequeña camarera-. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-He visto fotos y he leído cosas sobre usted en los periódicos -admitió Sere, pero no le dijo que solía hojear las revistas del corazón en busca de algún reportaje sobre él, y que rara vez se sentía decepcionada porque su imagen era muy habitual en tales publicaciones. Normalmente aparecía sentado junto a una ruleta. Darien Chiba era muy aficionado al riesgo, ya fuera en la mesa de juego o en las carreteras de los alrededores de Atenas, donde solía conducir su Lamborghini acompañado de hermosas mujeres-. Tiene fama de playboy, que cambia de pelirroja cada semana -añadió fríamente.

Darien se encogió de hombros con absoluta despreocupación.

-No deberías creerte todo lo que lees en la prensa, niña. Algunas de esas «pelirrojas» me han durado bastante más de una semana, a veces incluso un mes -añadió con sarcasmo-. Pero creo que mi vida privada no es asunto de nadie, ¿no te parece?

-Desde luego -respondió Sere, dolida por la reprimenda-. No es asunto mío si usted cambia de pareja con la misma frecuencia con la que otros cambian de calcetines.

Se hizo entonces un tenso silencio, que acabó cuando Darien se echó a reír.

-Me pregunto si el príncipe Malaquite sabrá que tiene una rebelde entre sus empleados -dijo al tiempo que volvía a acercarse a ella. De pronto le agarró la barbilla suavemente-. Si no tienes cuidado, esa boquita podría meterte en un buen lío, Usagi.

Sere se sintió atrapada por su presencia, por ese calor que la envolvía y por esa mirada que la hizo estremecer. Por un momento creyó que iba a besarla. Contuvo la respiración con temor y fascinación, y se sintió decepcionada cuando de pronto él la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Por supuesto que no iba a besarla; cómo había sido tan tonta de pensar algo así.

Darien se preguntó si ella sabría lo fácil que le resultaba saber lo que pensaba... y lo tentado que había estado de aceptar aquella tácita invitación a besarla. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para apartarse de ella.

-Vuelve al salón de baile antes de que le cuente al príncipe lo poco dispuesta que pareces a hacer el trabajo por el que te pagan -le dijo él suavemente-, Ah, Usagi -dijo, ya desde la puerta-, no te olvides de mi champán, ¿de acuerdo?

Se mostraba tan increíblemente arrogante, que Sere sintió la tentación de decirle que, según las leyes de Aristo, suponía una gran ofensa tratar con tan poco respeto a un miembro de la familia real. Darien tenía suerte de que no decidiera llamar a los guardias de palacio y les pidiera que lo echaran a la calle. Sere era conocida por su calma y su tranquilidad, pero tanta insolencia había conseguido ponerla furiosa.

Claro que era culpa suya que él creyera que era una camarera. Soltó una maldición impropia de una princesa y salió de la sala.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Sere pasó el resto de la noche evitando a Darien Chiba, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en él y en la química que había surgido entre ambos. Ningún hombre la había mirado como lo había hecho Darien..., con un claro y primitivo deseo sexual que había despertado dentro de ella esa misma ansia y la había dejado con el anhelo de que la tomara en sus brazos y le hiciera el amor apasionadamente sobre la mesa del banquete.

Se había sentido demasiado avergonzada como para volver a enfrentarse a él para llevarle el champán y la comida que le había pedido, por lo que había optado por pedirle a un camarero que lo hiciera. Después se había refugiado detrás de una columna y desde allí lo había visto bailar con un sinfín de mujeres hermosas. De no haberle dicho aquella estúpida mentira, podría haberle pedido a Malaquite que los presentara y, tal vez, Darien incluso le hubiera pedido que bailara con él. Pero si le revelaba quién era realmente, quedaría como una completa idiota, ante Darien y ante su hermano.

Además, tuvo que admitir con tristeza que tampoco habría sabido qué decirle. Era un verdadero desastre con los hombres; los pocos romances que había tenido en la universidad habían sido muy fugaces y decepcionantes, así que era lógico que su familia se hubiese resignado a pensar que nunca encontraría marido. Sere suspiró, aplastada por el peso de saber que todos la consideraban un fracaso.

El vestido le estaba demasiado estrecho y se le habían soltado varios mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la cara, enrojecida por el calor. Estaba deseando que acabara el baile. Se había esforzado mucho y se alegraba de que estuviera siendo un éxito, pero deseaba recuperar la tranquilidad de la biblioteca del palacio y de sus libros.

El rey Kenji había sentido la misma fascinación que ella por la historia del reino de Adamas y habían pasado momentos muy agradables juntos, investigando a sus ancestros. Nada era lo mismo sin su padre, pensó con tristeza. Algún día Malaquite sería coronado como nuevo rey y ella le ofrecería todo su apoyo, pero lo cierto era que echaba mucho de menos al rey Kenji.

El dolor la invadió de tal modo que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para controlarlo, del mismo modo que lo hacía la reina Ikuko cuando estaba en público. Estaba cansada de la fiesta, así que salió a la terraza. El cálido aire de la noche estaba impregnado del perfume del jazmín y la madreselva; aquel silencio fue una verdadera bendición después del alboroto de voces que había en el salón de baile, pero la paz no duró mucho.

-¡Vaya, vaya, Sere Tsukino! No me había dado cuenta de que eras tú. He visto salir a alguien furtivamente y he supuesto que era una mujer que iba a reunirse con su amante, pero a menos que la princesa de hielo haya cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, no es muy probable.

— ¡Diamante! No voy a mentir diciéndote que me alegro de verte. Lo que sí me parece probable es que tú hayas salido a espiar a dos amantes -respondió Sere con aire desdeñoso.

Sólo tenía que mirar a Diamante Blackmoon para sentir asco y verse obligada a darle la espalda, con la esperanza de que él comprendiera la indirecta y la dejara en paz. Pero Diamante era famoso por su falta de sensibilidad y perspicacia.

La familia Blackmoon era muy importante entre la aristocracia de Aristo, y el padre de Diamante, Constantinos, había sido amigo íntimo del difunto rey. A los dieciocho años, cuando era una muchacha ingenua que nunca había tenido novio, Sere había aceptado una cita con Diamante por expreso deseo de su padre, una experiencia que la había dejado completamente traumatizada, pues se había visto sometida al ataque de un borracho. Diamante no había dejado de decirle que tenía un cuerpo diseñado para el sexo y a ella le había dado vergüenza contarle a su familia lo que había sucedido; quizá porque Diamante había conseguido convencerla de que «lo estaba pidiendo a gritos» por haberse puesto un vestido escotado.

Aún recordaba su aliento a alcohol y sus manos sudorosas tocándole los pechos. Cuando, hacía dos años, su padre había sugerido que estaría encantado de que se casara con el hijo de su gran amigo, se había quedado sorprendido de que ella reaccionara con ferocidad.

-¿Sigue sin haber ningún posible marido en el horizonte, Sere? -preguntó Diamante con su habitual tono provocador-. Deberías haberte casado conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad -añadió al tiempo que la acorralaba contra la balaustrada de piedra de la terraza.

-Antes preferiría beber veneno -respondió Sere.

Intentó apartarse de él, pero Diamante puso una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sere trató de recordarse que no tenía nada que temer; a menos de cinco metros había quinientos invitados, entre los que estaban sus protectores hermanos. No obstante, detestaba aquella sonrisa de gallito y el modo en que la miraba, como si estuviera desnudándola mentalmente.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó él, riéndose-, A lo mejor no deberías precipitarte, mi mojigata princesa. El otro día sin ir más lejos hablé con Malaquite y me confesó que le preocupaba que acabaras solterona y sin más compañía que tus libros.

-Tengo veintiséis años, no noventa y seis -replicó Sere-, Y no creo que Malaquite hable contigo de mi vida privada.

-Lo tendría muy difícil, puesto que no tienes vida privada -volvió a echarse a reír, orgulloso de su ingenio-. Apuesto a que aún eres virgen, ¿no es así, Sere? Es lógico que mucha gente crea que eres lesbiana -añadió en tono distendido-. Quizá sea por eso por lo que Malaquite quiere verte casada pronto. Dicen los rumores que el diamante Stefani de la corona es falso y, como Malaquite ha retrasado la ceremonia de coronación, se dice también que tu primo de Calista, Neflyte, va a reclamar su derecho al trono. El pueblo de Aristo está muy inquieto, así que no creo que a la familia de Tsukino le convenga otro escándalo.

-¡No hay tal escándalo! Malaquite es el legítimo rey de Aristo y será coronado lo antes posible -replicó Sere tajantemente-. Neflyte Al'Farisi es el rey de Calista, pero no tiene derecho alguno al trono de Aristo, ni puede optar a ser el único gobernante de las islas de Adamas -Sere no sabía dónde habría oído Diamante la noticia de que el diamante Stefani era falso, pero de ningún modo iba ella a confirmar el rumor-. El pueblo de Aristo no tiene de qué preocuparse. En cuanto a que yo vaya a casarme contigo... ¡es más probable que antes se congele el infierno! -exclamó antes de apartar a Diamante con todas sus fuerzas-. Déjame en paz, Diamante. Me pones enferma. Nunca le he contado a mi familia lo que sucedió por respeto al cariño que mi padre le tenía al tuyo, pero ahora que está muerto, vuelve a acercarte a mí y les diré a mis hermanos la clase de hombre que eres, y no podrás volver a entrar a palacio.

-Será tu palabra contra la mía -murmuró Diamante, pero enseguida se acobardó, pues sabía que los Tsukino eran una familia muy unida, que defendería a cualquiera de sus miembros ante quien fuera necesario-. En cualquier caso, ¿de verdad crees que querría casarme con una mujer que es como un témpano de hielo? -le preguntó, con evidente rencor-, Está claro que tienes problemas con el sexo, Sere. Quizá deberías consultárselo a un terapeuta.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema... -Sere apretó los dientes de impotencia al ver que Diamante se alejaba de ella riéndose.

Se quedó mirando la puerta de la terraza. Sabía que debía volver al baile, pero se sentía del todo incapaz de hacerlo. Las crueles palabras de Diamante no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza, confirmando la idea de que era un absoluto fracaso.

Era una princesa, se suponía que debía ser bella y elegante, debería brillar en cualquier acontecimiento social e impresionar a todo el mundo con su sofisticación y su inteligencia, pero en lugar de ser la estrella de la fiesta, aquella noche la habían confundido con una camarera. Nunca se le había dado bien ejercer de miembro de la familia real; no se sabía comportar en las grandes ceremonias, ni se sentía cómoda saludando a la multitud; le había resultado mucho más fácil dejarle todo eso a Rini y encerrarse en la biblioteca, entre los libros.

¿Así iba a ser su vida?, se preguntó con desesperación. ¿Acabaría hecha una solterona, como había predicho Diamante, sin amor ni pasión, aferrándose al recuerdo de la noche en la que un atractivo magnate griego había estado a punto de besarla? Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le empañaron las gafas; la música y las risas que llegaban procedentes del salón de baile hicieron que se sintiera muy sola, más sola de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.

Bajó la escalinata de la terraza a toda prisa y se adentró en el jardín para huir del baile. Esa noche, mientras observaba a los presentes, se había dado cuenta de que prácticamente todo el mundo estaba en pareja y no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar la triste verdad; era una princesa virgen y solitaria, abrumada por las formalidades de su vida palaciega. Todos sus hermanos parecían evolucionar, pero ella se sentía atrapada, anclada en el tiempo. Había nacido en palacio y siempre le había gustado vivir allí, pero de pronto tenía la impresión de estar en una cárcel de la que necesitaba escapar desesperadamente... escapar de una vida de obligaciones y descubrir quién era Sere Tsukino en realidad.

Cruzó los jardines del palacio hasta el alto muro de piedra que rodeaba el terreno. Sabía que había una puerta secreta y una llave escondida entre las piedras. No tardó en encontrar la llave a pesar de la oscuridad y, tras abrir la puerta, bajó corriendo por el sendero, que desembocaba en una pequeña cueva en la base del acantilado.

¡Al diablo Diamante Blackmoon y sus palabras envenenadas! Ella no tenía problemas con el sexo, ni iba a convertirse en una solterona, ¿y qué que siguiera siendo virgen a los veintiséis años? ¡Eso no la hacía menos mujer! Se quitó los zapatos y fue hasta la orilla del agua. Sabía que allí nadie la molestaría, pues la única manera de acceder a aquella tranquila cala era el sendero que nacía en el palacio, un sendero que conocía muy poca gente al margen de la familia.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el mar, convirtiéndolo en una superficie plateada. Nadie podía verla allí; estaba completamente sola. De manera impulsiva, se desabrochó los botones de aquel horrible vestido y se lo bajó por las caderas hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. Dejó las gafas sobre una roca, se quitó las horquillas y movió la cabeza para que el pelo le cayera libremente hasta casi rozarle la cintura.

Con cada prenda que se quitaba, sentía que se libraba de aquellas palabras malintencionadas y dolorosas. ¿Qué importaba que no tuviera el cuerpo de una modelo? Las mujeres debían tener pechos y, desde luego, ella no se avergonzaba de los suyos. El mar plateado parecía llamarla a gritos y prácticamente podía sentir ya el frescor de sus aguas sobre la piel, así que se lanzó a desafiar las restricciones de su vida y se quitó también la ropa interior antes de lanzarse al agua, completamente desnuda y con el pelo cayéndole por la espalda.

Darien no lamentaba que el baile real se acercara a su fin. Había llegado a Aristo procedente de Dubai después de una semana de intensas negociaciones y de jornadas de dieciocho horas que estaban empezando a pasarle factura. Admiraba enormemente al príncipe Malaquite y le tenía mucho afecto, pero le aburría la conversación del resto de los invitados, a los que sólo parecía interesar quién se acostaba con quién; y las insinuaciones nada sutiles de más de una mujer dispuesta a irse a la cama con él.

Quizá simplemente se hubiese cansado de las pelirrojas, pensó mientras salía a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco con media botella de champán en una mano y la chaqueta del esmoquin en la otra. Llevaba toda la noche molesto consigo mismo por no haber conseguido apartar a aquella camarera, Usagi, de su cabeza. No había vuelto a verla tras su encuentro en la sala del banquete, pero sabía que la química que había percibido no era producto de su imaginación. Usagi había despertado su curiosidad como no lo había hecho ninguna otra mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo y, en varias ocasiones durante el baile, se había descubierto buscándola entre la gente, lo que le había provocado una verdadera decepción al llegar a la conclusión de que había desaparecido.

Comenzó a caminar por los jardines sombríos. El palacio era tan increíble como se lo había descrito su madre años atrás, cuando le había contado anécdotas de la época en la que trabajaba allí, antes de que él naciera. Darien había escuchado fascinado aquellas descripciones de estancias lujosas y, comparándolas con el viejo apartamento en el que vivían, había creído imposible que pudiera existir tanta fastuosidad.

Llegó hasta el extremo del jardín y, estaba a punto de darse media vuelta, cuando recordó vagamente que su madre le había hablado de una puerta secreta en el muro y de un camino que conducía a la playa. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Darien agarró uno de los farolillos que iluminaban el jardín y se acercó al muro con curiosidad infantil. No tardó en descubrir la mencionada puerta, escondida entre los matorrales. La empujó con la certeza de que estaría cerrada con llave, pero al ver que se abría no pudo reprimir el deseo de seguir el sendero.

El terreno fue descendiendo abruptamente hasta convertirse en una estrecha grieta entre las rocas. Darien tuvo que agacharse para entrar en la cueva. Todo estaba seco allí dentro, lo que quería decir que la marea nunca llegaba a inundarla. El aire olía a algas y pronto pudo ver el mar, que brillaba con reflejos plateados bajo la luna. Al salir a la playa se detuvo en seco y sintió que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho. Por un momento creyó que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, pero la mujer que había allí de pie, a pocos metros de él era completamente real y su curvilínea figura era inconfundible incluso sin ropa.

Sere nadó de un lado a otro de la pequeña cala y luego se quedó flotando boca arriba, mirando a la luna y a las estrellas. Se sentía valiente y poderosa... y tan cómoda con su desnudez como Eva en el jardín del Edén. Había algo sensual y atrayente en la suavidad con que el agua acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo. Le encantaba nadar, y en el agua se sentía tan ligera y elegante como una ninfa; estaba en paz con su propio cuerpo, en lugar de odiarlo por no ajustarse al modelo que había intentado conseguir con multitud de dietas y ejercicio.

Diamante no se habría atrevido a decirle que tenía problemas con el sexo si hubiera podido verla en ese momento, pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba que las olas la devolvieran a la orilla. La playa estaba muy oscura, pero a pesar de la oscuridad, Sere distinguió de inmediato la figura de un hombre y el corazón estuvo a punto de escapársele del pecho. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso la había seguido Diamante? El miedo le encogió el estómago. Una ola la golpeó de pronto e hizo que tragara un poco de agua, pero hizo un esfuerzo por no toser para no atraer la atención del intruso. Tenía que ser Diamante. Pocos invitados más conocían el camino que urna el palacio con la playa; Diamante lo conocía porque había estado allí más de una vez con los hermanos de Sere.

La idea de encontrarse con aquel hombre en una playa desierta le provocó un escalofrío de pavor. Había visto cómo la había mirado en la terraza, la sonrisa lasciva que curvaba sus labios y que se había convertido en cruel cuando Sere le había hecho saber que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Diamante no se habría atrevido a ponerle la mano encima tan cerca del salón de baile, pero allí nadie podría ayudarla... ni oírla gritar.

Unas nubes taparon la luna y su brillo, sumiendo la playa de una oscuridad que Sere aprovechó para salir del agua y esconderse tras una roca. Tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón en la garganta. Entonces la figura se acercó a ella.

-Hola, Usagi -dijo-. Es la segunda vez que te sorprendo huyendo del trabajo. ¿No deberías estar en el baile?

Durante unos segundos la sorpresa dejó sin habla a Sere.

-¡Usted! -exclamó finalmente cuando la luna volvió a abrirse paso entre las nubes y pudo ver a Darien Chiba. La mejor defensa era el ataque y, aunque no podía salir de detrás de la roca, le habló enérgicamente-. Esto es una playa privada.

-Efectivamente. Pertenece a la familia real y yo tengo permiso del príncipe Malaquite para estar aquí -respondió Darien con total calma-. Aquí la única que está donde no le corresponde eres tú... a menos que el príncipe haya abierto la playa para uso y disfrute del servicio. ¿Tienes permiso para estar aquí, Usagi?

Sere lo miró boquiabierta, sin saber cómo responder sin revelar quién era en realidad. Estaba completamente desnuda y habría deseado que la tierra la tragara en aquel mismo instante.

-La fiesta aún no ha terminado. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? -murmuró, avergonzada.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros a pesar de la oscuridad.

-En el salón de baile hacía mucho calor, así que se me ocurrió salir a dar un paseo y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Apenas podía creerlo cuando la he visto, al salir de la cueva.

-Debería haber dicho algo, pensé que estaba sola -admitió Sere, abatida y mortificada mientras recordaba cómo se había quitado la ropa. Sólo esperaba que Darien hubiera llegado cuando ella ya se había metido al agua, pero realmente no lo creía.

-No quería asustarte -dijo él con una voz mucho más grave-. Además, ¿qué hombre se habría arriesgado a perderse el espectáculo, por decir algo? He tenido tanto cuidado de no hacer ruido, que apenas respiraba -hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir-: Verte mostrar tu cuerpo ha sido la experiencia más erótica que he tenido en mi vida.

De algún modo. Sere se fijó en que su tono de voz había cambiado: ya no estaba bromeando, sino que sus palabras estaban empapadas de sensualidad, una sensualidad que le provocó un escalofrío. Sin embargo, la idea de que hubiera visto su cuerpo regordete hacía que sintiera ganas de echarse a llorar.

-¡Qué asco! -exclamó-. Puedo creerme eso de que no quería asustarme, pero si fuera un caballero, habría cerrado los ojos.

La risa de Darien retumbó en toda la playa.

-Yo nunca he dicho que fuera un caballero, Usagi. Soy un pirata, un oportunista que no tiene que darle explicaciones a nadie; hago lo que me gusta -dijo en un susurro tremendamente sexy-, Y te prometo, _agape mou_, que tú me gustas, y mucho.

Sere no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tan sorprendente declaración, así que se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos y asomó la cabeza por encima de la roca.

Era tan tentadora como una sirena de la mitología griega, pensó Darien mientras observaba sus hombros desnudos y la melena rubia que caía por su espalda. Claro que no iba a admitir que se había excitado tanto al verla desnudarse que había estado a punto de ponerse en ridículo.

Nada más verla había dado por hecho que estaría allí para reunirse con algún amante; pero no había aparecido nadie más. Y él estaba tan maravillado por su imagen que se había quedado paralizado.

Ante sus ojos, Usagi había surgido de debajo de ese insulso vestido y había revelado su enorme belleza. La luz de la luna había iluminado las curvas de su cuerpo y había teñido de plateado su piel tersa. Darien había contenido la respiración mientras la veía soltarse el pelo, que había caído como una cascada de pura seda, y había respirado hondo cuando ella se había despojado del sujetador y le había mostrado sus pechos generosos.

Su excitación había sido instantánea e incómoda, y la necesidad de sumergirse entre sus muslos era aún tan acuciante que se alegraba de que la oscuridad lo ocultase todo. De nada servía que intentara racionalizar el modo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella, o recordarse que a él le gustaban las pelirrojas altas y delgadas... y hacer el amor en una cama ancha y cómoda.

Usagi había despertado su curiosidad en la sala del banquete, cuando había tenido que reconocer la química que había entre ellos. Ahora la deseaba con un ansia primitiva que hacía que la sangre le hirviera en las venas. Deseaba hacerle el amor allí mismo, sobre la arena, bajo las estrellas, con una pasión tan salvaje como aquella playa virgen.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Sere estaba temblando a pesar de la cálida temperatura de la noche; no sólo a consecuencia del baño que se había dado en el mar, también por culpa de la sorpresa que había supuesto la repentina aparición de Darien. Tenía el pelo empapado y la piel de gallina. Se repetía a sí misma que se le habían endurecido los pezones porque tenía frío, no como reacción a la presencia del hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida.

Apretó los dientes para no tiritar y deseó que Darien volviera al palacio cuando antes. Su vestido estaba sobre una roca en el otro extremo de la playa, pero prefería pasar la noche entera allí escondida y arriesgarse a sufrir hipotermia antes que salir desnuda delante de él. Eso ya lo había hecho una vez, pensó, frustrada y ruborizada de la vergüenza, a pesar de que había sido sin saber que él estaba allí. De ningún modo iba a exhibirse de nuevo.

-Ten, ponte esto mientras te traigo la ropa - Darien se acercó y dejó su chaqueta sobre la roca.

Sere se la puso de inmediato. Le estaba inmensa, pero de todos modos agradeció poder cubrirse un poco. El forro de seda tenía un tacto muy sensual, una sensualidad que aumentaba por el hecho de que aún llevara el calor del cuerpo de Darien y su delicado olor a loción de afeitado. Sere respiró hondo para sentir el aroma. Siempre había sido miope, pero, quizá para compensar ese problema de visión, tenía el resto de los sentidos muy desarrollados, por lo que podía apreciar hasta el olor más tenue.

Sus venas se llenaron de un repentino calor al imaginar que era él el que la rodeaba con los brazos, en lugar de la chaqueta. Recordó la fantasía que había tenido antes, en la que Darien le hacía el amor sobre la mesa del banquete, y de pronto lo imaginó con total claridad despojándose de la ropa antes de tumbarla sobre la arena. ¿Qué le ocurría? Levantó la mirada hacia él con las mejillas ruborizadas y se quedó sin respiración al ver el ardor con que la observaba. Sólo fue un momento porque Darien bajó la mirada de inmediato, pero Sere pudo ver el deseo en sus ojos y, a pesar de la falta de experiencia, ese deseo provocó una inconfundible ansiedad dentro de ella.

Volvió a estremecerse, y esa vez no le quedó más remedio que admitir que no temblaba de frío, sino como reacción a Darien. Percibió la tensión de su cuerpo fuerte y masculino y supo que aquella química era real. Por increíble que pareciera, Darien Chiba, playboy y mujeriego en serie, se sentía atraído por ella. Por primera en sus veintiséis años de vida, Sere se sintió una mujer atractiva y quiso saborear aquel momento, porque tenía la certeza de que él no tardaría en parpadear y darse cuenta de que era demasiado baja, demasiado gordita o demasiado insulsa como para mantener su interés.

-Deberías esperar en la cueva, allí tendrás menos frío -le recomendó él, rompiendo el silencio.

Su voz sonó tan brusca que Sere pensó que se había enfadado por algo. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella, que se quedó allí titubeando unos segundos y tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón antes de salir de detrás de la roca y echar a correr hacia la cueva. Él apareció a su lado casi de inmediato y la agarró del brazo.

-Supongo que necesitarás esto -murmuró al tiempo que le ponía las gafas.

-Gracias -farfulló Sere, sin poder apartar la vista de su cara, de esos rasgos marcados que de pronto veía con total claridad, de esos labios finos y firmes.

Lo oyó respirar hondo y se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente le puso la mano bajo la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es peligroso bañarse solo en el mar? -le preguntó con cierta impaciencia-, Si te hubiera pasado algo, nadie se habría enterado -bajó la mirada por su cuerpo, envuelto en la chaqueta, y trató de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel cuerpo desnudo corriendo por la arena-, Dime, ¿sueles bañarte desnuda a la luz de la luna?

-No, claro que no -respondió Sere rápidamente, aunque no era del todo cierto. Odiaba el aspecto que tenía en bikini, por lo que muchas veces iba allí a bañarse sola en la oscuridad, donde nadie podía verla-. Sé que es una playa privada, así que pensé que nadie me molestaría -dijo a modo de indirecta-, Al igual que usted, vine porque quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero el agua tenía tan buen aspecto que seguí el impulso de... desnudarme y zambullirme en el mar.

-Ah, ¿sí?

La voz de Darien era ahora como suave terciopelo que acariciaba de tal modo la piel de Sere que ésta sintió que se le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo. La tensión sexual que había en el ambiente estaba a punto de estallar, a ella le daba vueltas la cabeza con una mezcla de temor e impaciencia.

-¿Qué hace? -murmuró cuando él le quitó las gafas y las metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Seguir mi propio impulso -susurró Darien justo antes de estrecharla contra su pecho-. El mismo impulso que hemos sentido los dos antes, en el salón del banquete. No lo niegues, Usagi se apresuró a decirle cuando vio que ella meneaba la cabeza-, Sé perfectamente lo que pasaba por tu cabeza.

Sere rezó porque no fuera así, pues entre su mente había aparecido por un momento la imagen de él colándole la mano por debajo de la falda y tocándola donde ningún otro hombre la había tocado antes. Pero entonces vio que Darien comenzaba a inclinar la cabeza hacia ella y que, de pronto, todo parecía ir a cámara lenta. Se puso en tensión, sin saber si apartarse de él y salir corriendo hacia el palacio o dejarse llevar por la sorprendente necesidad de quedarse allí y dejar que Darien cumpliera lo que prometía su intensa mirada.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y, al verla, Darien sintió que se le encogían los músculos del estómago. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía semejante atracción sexual por una mujer. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente, saboreando aquella impaciencia y luego examinó con la lengua la forma de sus labios antes de apoderarse de su boca con una ansiedad que ya no podía controlar.

Hasta el segundo antes de sentir los labios de Darien sobre los suyos, Sere no creyó realmente que fuera a besarla, y luego no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar. Era él el que controlaba la situación, cosa que le hizo saber al colar la lengua entre sus labios con evidente determinación y abrirse paso en la humedad de su boca. Sere no podía hacer nada por detenerlo; estaba perdida desde el momento en que él la había tocado y se encontraba inmersa en un torbellino de emociones, entre las que sintió por primera vez en su vida un arrollador deseo sexual.

Darien deslizó la mano hasta la nuca de Sere y tiró suavemente de ella para acercarla aún más a él. Ella reaccionó de manera instantánea y lo siguió de un modo que no hizo sino disparar la libido de Darien. Estaba acostumbrado a mujeres con ropa de diseño que empapaban su piel con carísimos perfumes, pero en Usagi había algo terrenal, casi pagano, algo que le había llegado a lo más hondo. Tenía una sensualidad natural, en completa armonía con su feminidad; el instinto le decía que sería una amante generosa y atrevida.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus pechos, ocultos bajo la chaqueta, y, mientras volvía a apoderarse de su boca, coló la mano por debajo de la chaqueta para poder acariciarla, para poder sentir la forma de aquellos pechos redondos y firmes.

Debió de sorprenderla, porque reaccionó con un respingo, así que Darien apartó la mano de inmediato, aunque lamentando que le negara el placer de palpar su pezón erecto. _Theé mou_, aquella mujer era una hechicera; una bruja marina que lo impulsaba a olvidarse de todo excepto de la necesidad de sumergirse dentro de ella y poseerla. Percibió en ella cierta tensión que lo llevó a apartarse, algo que supuso un gran esfuerzo.

-Esto es una locura -murmuró con la vista clavada en ella-. Si a alguno de los dos le queda un poco de sentido común, deberíamos volver al palacio. Yo he perdido la cabeza por completo, Usagi, así que tú decides. ¿Quieres parar y volver..., o prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo y tomar un poco de champán a la luz de la luna?

Tenía la sensación de que era un momento decisivo de su vida, pero Darien sólo la había invitado a beber champán con él, se recordó Sere mientras tomaba aire e intentaba controlar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Él la miraba fijamente a la espera de una respuesta, pero ella lo único que pudo hacer fue estremecerse de nuevo. Ningún hombre la había invitado nunca a beber champán a la luz de la luna; ningún hombre la había besado como lo había hecho Darien, ni había despertado la pasión que había encerrada en su interior.

Tras una vida entera sometida a obligaciones y protocolos, Darien Chiba era como una ráfaga de aire fresco. Era sexy y peligroso, pero hacía que se sintiera atractiva por primera vez en su vida, atractiva y audaz.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, lo que hizo que se sintiera como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse por un precipicio.

-Me encanta el champán -susurró tímidamente, sorprendida de su propia temeridad.

Él no dijo nada y, durante esos segundos de agonía, Sere pensó que había cambiado de opinión. Pero entonces se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento.

-Entonces ven conmigo -dijo, y le tendió una mano.

Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron y ese sencillo gesto resultó completamente nuevo para Sere. Tenía veintiséis años y nunca había caminado de la mano por la playa con un novio. No sabía adonde habían ido todos aquellos años, pero tenía la impresión de que había pasado de ser una niña a, de pronto, convertirse en una mujer adulta tan inmersa en los estudios y en el trabajo que se le había pasado el momento de novios y romances.

Había asumido sus obligaciones como princesa sin quejarse jamás porque así era como la habían educado: obediente y siempre consciente de sus deberes y de una posición de la que debía sentirse agradecida. Pero Darien no sabía que era una princesa; pensaba que era una camarera llamada Usagi, así que durante unas horas podría ser normal... nada más que una mujer que había conocido a un hombre y era libre de dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

La cueva estaba iluminada por un farol que él debía de haber llevado allí desde el jardín. La suave luz que proyectaba resaltaba la belleza de sus rasgos. Sere sintió un escalofrío al llevar la vista hasta sus sensuales labios. Él se sentó en el suelo.

El sentido común por el que todo el mundo la conocía le decía que se marchara antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero parecía tener los pies clavados al suelo... hasta que él dio unas palmaditas en la arena para invitarla a sentarse a su lado. Entonces sí se movió para ir a sentarse junto a él.

-Ten, bebe un poco -le dijo, ofreciéndole la botella de champán-. Otra vez estás temblando. Es una lástima que no sea brandy.

Darien se tumbó y su cuerpo se convirtió en una verdadera tentación. Tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto, se le veía el cuello bronceado y se adivinaba el pecho, ligeramente cubierto de vello, como sus antebrazos. Era tan masculino, tan increíblemente viril..., pensó Sere al tiempo que agarraba la botella.

-No creo que esté bien beber de la botella -murmuró-. Es... decadente.

-¿Decadente? -repitió Darien riéndose-. Eres todo un cúmulo de contradicciones, Usagi. Hablas como un ama de llaves de la época victoriana y, sin embargo, te gusta bañarte desnuda a la luz de la luna. ¿Debo recordarte que, debajo de mi chaqueta, estás completamente desnuda?

Darien no recordaba la última vez que había visto ruborizarse a una mujer, porque todas aquéllas con las que salía eran seductoras experimentadas que hacía tiempo habían dejado atrás los rubores de la inocencia. La idea le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras la veía beber champán. Era una mujer misteriosa: a veces parecía tímida y otras, muy lanzada. Al besarla por primera vez había tenido la impresión de que para ella se trataba de una experiencia nueva, pero después había abierto la boca y había respondido a su beso con tal pasión que Darien había descartado tal posibilidad.

Desde luego, no hacía falta que se recordara a sí mismo que estaba desnuda, pensó con cierta frustración al tiempo que recuperaba la botella y bebía también. La chaqueta era tan grande que dejaba entrever el contorno redondeado de sus pechos. No comprendía cómo se le había ocurrido la locura de pedirle que se quedara con él. Jamás se precipitaba de ese modo; incluso cuando jugaba, sopesaba bien la situación antes de lanzar el dado. Pero por algún motivo, Usagi había interferido en esa capacidad analítica... y en otras funciones de su cuerpo. Deseaba volver a besarla y no parar jamás, pero en lugar de hacerlo, realizó un esfuerzo por relajarse e intentar huir de la tentación de beber el champán de sus labios.

-Dime, Usagi -dijo en tono distendido-, ¿cómo es que decidiste hacerte camarera?

Dios... ¿cómo iba a responder a eso?

-Necesitaba trabajar -murmuró torpemente al tiempo que pensaba que quizá fuera un buen momento para retirarse-. Igual que la mayoría de la gente, tengo que ganarme la vida y no tengo preparación para hacer otra cosa -pensó en los años que había pasado estudiando para conseguir el título universitario y en su trabajo en el museo de Aristo, e intentó imaginarse cómo habría sido su vida si no hubiera tenido el privilegio de recibir semejante formación. Lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien cómo eran las cosas fuera de su jaula de oro y, aunque contribuía en distintas causas benéficas, no podía ni imaginarse lo que era ser pobre. La única vivencia del mundo real que había tenido había sido trabajar de voluntaria en el hospital de Aristo, pero, aunque a ella le había parecido una actividad muy gratificante, su padre no había tardado en prohibírselo al considerar que no era seguro para ella.

-¿Siempre has vivido en Aristo?

Eso era más fácil de responder. Sere asintió.

-Nací aquí y nunca he querido vivir en otro sitio. Aristo es el lugar más hermoso del mundo.

Darien se echó a reír.

-¿Has visitado muchos otros... con tu sueldo de camarera?

-Bueno... no -dijo tartamudeando. No podía decirle que había pasado un año viajando por Europa durante el cual había estado en París. Roma, Londres, Venecia y Florencia, tras lo cual había pasado seis meses estudiando en un prestigioso colegio de Suiza. Había acudido invitada a muchos palacios reales y mansiones, había paseado por todo tipo de galerías de arte y había visitado los lugares más emblemáticos de cada ciudad, pero nada podía compararse con Aristo, la joya del Mediterráneo-. Aristo es mi hogar y me encanta vivir aquí -añadió con firmeza.

A Darien le llamó la atención la pasión que parecía sentir por la isla, ¿sería la gente o el lugar lo que despertaba un sentimiento tan fuerte?

-¿Tienes familia aquí? -le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

¿Qué diría si le contara que su familia llevaba generaciones al frente del gobierno de Aristo? Sere tenía la sensación de estar hundiéndose más y más en el fango. Trató de convencerse de que realmente no estaba mintiendo, se estaba limitando a no decir toda la verdad.

-Sí, tengo a mi madre, una hermana y mis hermanos... -titubeó al pensar en la persona que faltaba en aquella lista-. Mi padre murió hace unos meses -añadió con el corazón encogido.

-Lo siento.

No fue una simple respuesta, Sere sintió que realmente lo sentía por ella y de pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrima.

-Lo echo mucho de menos -admitió-, A veces imagino su cara y escucho su voz, me resulta imposible creer que ya no esté aquí -se pasó la mano por los ojos y se sorprendió cuando Darien se la agarró y luego le acarició la mejilla suavemente, siguiendo el curso de una lágrima-. Lo siento -no quería llorar delante de él.

Jamás compartía con nadie el dolor que sentía, ni siquiera con su familia. Había estado muy unida a su padre, que solía llamarla «paloma mía», pero le habían enseñado a no mostrar nunca sus emociones. Una de las reglas de oro de la familia real era mantener siempre el dominio de uno mismo. Por eso se avergonzó de haberse mostrado tan débil y trató de apartarse de él, pero Darien le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la recostó sobre su pecho.

-No tienes por qué disculparte -le dijo suavemente-. Sé lo duro que es perder a alguien. Mi madre murió hace muchos años y nunca podré olvidarla. Tú tampoco olvidarás a tu padre, Usagi, pero poco a poco te resultará menos doloroso recordarlo y, con el tiempo, pensarás en él sin ponerte triste.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y Sere cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por la calma que le transmitía. Sentía el calor de su respiración en la cara y, al levantar la vista, se sumergió en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Era tan fuerte, estaba tan lleno de vida, que deseó absorber parte de esa fuerza, porque se sentía débil y perdida.

Le puso la mano en el pecho, donde pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón. No se oía absolutamente nada en la cueva, era como si estuviesen aislados del resto del mundo, como si fueran las dos únicas personas del universo. Sintió la respiración de Darien; ya no era tan tranquila, se había acelerado tanto como su pulso. Lo miró a los ojos, cautivada por su belleza masculina.

Darien sabía que debía moverse y romper aquel encantamiento en el que parecía haber caído, pero tenía los músculos paralizados. Las lágrimas de Usagi brillaban como diamantes a la luz del farol y la sombra del dolor que veía en sus ojos lo conmovió. Habían pasado más de quince años desde la muerte de su madre; entonces él tenía dieciséis años y se había visto obligado de pronto a convertirse en un hombre, pero aún recordaba el dolor, la sensación de romperse por dentro al tener que aceptar que la única persona que lo había querido se había ido para siempre.

Estaba claro que Usagi aún sentía ese dolor, necesitaba que la consolaran y eso era lo que pretendía hacer cuando bajó la cara y la besó suavemente en los labios. Al principio ella no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó, así que él volvió a besarla con delicadeza, ofreciéndole el calor de su cuerpo para hacerle saber que entendía su dolor. Incluso cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió ligeramente los labios, Darien creyó tener la situación bajo control, pero tenía unos labios tan suaves que no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de colar la lengua en su boca y beber de ella el néctar del champán.

La atrajo hacia sí y hundió la mano en su cabello, que era como la seda. Podía sentir sus pechos apretados contra el cuerpo.

Sere no habría sabido decir en qué momento exactamente el beso de Darien dejó de ser una suave caricia que calmó sus emociones para convertirse en una muestra de pasión desenfrenada que hizo que dentro de ella estallara un calor abrasador. Lo único que sabía era que estaba adentrándose en aguas peligrosas y que debía apartarse antes de verse sumergida en ellas. Pero no quería alejarse de sus brazos y volver a sentirse sola. Quería que él la abrazase aún con más fuerza para poder absorber el calor de su cuerpo, así que se apretó contra él y no protestó cuando la tumbó sobre la arena, a su lado.

Sintió cierta tensión al ver la evidencia de la excitación de Darien. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal, y debía ponerle fin de inmediato. Pero cuando él volvió a besarla, Sere no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar. Sólo quería estar un rato en sus brazos, luego se alejaría de él. No era mucho pedir..., sólo unos besos del hombre más sexy que había conocido en toda su vida y luego volvería a su solitaria existencia. Ya no estaba relajada, sentía una especie de dolor en la pelvis y, cuando él se apartó ligeramente de su boca, Sere protestó con un murmullo.

-_Thee mou_, Usagi! -exclamó él y su voz retumbó en las paredes de la cueva-. Esto es una locura. Deberías irte ahora que todavía puedo controlarme -la miró a los ojos y vio verdadera pasión en ellos-. Si no lo haces, no puedo prometerte que sea capaz de parar.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Las palabras de Darien se abrieron paso en el cerebro de Sere muy a su pesar, porque no quería pensar, quería sentir y perderse en ese mundo de placer al que la llevaban sus besos. Tenía la sensación de encontrarse en el umbral de un lugar completamente nuevo y maravilloso y Darien estaba dándole la opción de cruzar ese umbral o cerrar la puerta y darse media vuelta. Su mente volvió al baile de palacio, a la soledad que había sentido al observar a todas aquellas parejas. Todas sus amigas habían empezado a casarse y a tener hijos, mientras que ella ni siquiera había tenido nunca un novio de verdad. Recordó la crueldad de Diamante Blackmoon cuando le había dicho que acabaría siendo una solterona y sintió una profunda desesperación. No quería seguir sola, y el deseo que veía en los ojos de Darien le decía que esa noche, no tenía por qué estarlo.

Le tocó la cara tímidamente y recorrió sus labios con la yema del dedo. Apenas podía creer que estuviera allí tumbada junto al hombre más sexy que había conocido; esa sensación de irrealidad hacía que no sintiera nada excepto el deseo de que volviera a besarla. Su natural timidez le impedía hablar, pero a Darien le bastó con el mensaje que lanzaban sus ojos. El ansia con que él la miraba le aceleró el corazón e hizo que se olvidara de todo salvo de él; de sus caricias, de su olor, del sabor de su boca mientras la besaba con pasión desatada. Sere sabía que había abierto la caja de Pandora y que debía estar preparada para afrontar las consecuencias.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta al darse cuenta de que Darien estaba desabrochándole la chaqueta, de pronto tuvo dudas. En su mente apareció el recuerdo de Diamante tocándole los pechos, un recuerdo que le encogió el estómago y le entrecortó la respiración de pánico. Pero Darien la trataba con increíble suavidad y, al abrir la chaqueta y ver sus pechos, la observó con deleite, apreciando su belleza. Sere sintió un escalofrío y el pánico fue desapareciendo lentamente mientras él le acariciaba los pechos.

Darien murmuró algo incomprensible.

-Preciosa -dijo entonces con voz ronca al tiempo que le tocaba un pezón con la punta de los dedos.

Era una sensación tan maravillosa que Sere cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer. Darien le llevó las manos hasta su camisa y la ayudó a desabrochar los botones. Sere abrió la prenda con manos temblorosas para descubrir aquel pecho de piel aceitunada en el que una flecha de vello iba bajando hasta el abdomen. Él la apretó contra sí y Sere creyó que se quedaba sin respiración al sentir por vez primera el pecho de un hombre contra sus senos. Era una delicia, una experiencia tan seductora que no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras él la besaba una vez más.

Darien se había convencido a sí mismo de que tenía la situación bajo control, que continuaría sólo un poco más antes de pisar el freno. Había tenido alguna que otra aventura de una noche: breves encuentros con mujeres sexualmente activas y seguras de sí misma que, al igual que él, buscaban satisfacer una necesidad sin complicarse la vida con los sentimientos. Pero en esas ocasiones, aunque el sexo había sido muy satisfactorio, jamás se había dejado arrastrar por un deseo incontrolable. Nunca había sentido aquella necesidad de hacerle el amor a una mujer y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que no podía luchar contra ello.

Quizá se debiera a que ella parecía experimentar esa misma necesidad y no ocultaba el placer que sentía cuando la acariciaba. Frustrado consigo mismo por no poder resistirse, Darien la besó con ímpetu, casi con enfado, pero ella respondió con una pasión tan dulce que no le quedó más remedio que dejar de luchar. El movimiento de sus bocas se hizo cada vez más sensual y erótico.

Teniéndola entre sus brazos, Darien fue bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, cubriendo de besos sus pechos y acariciándole los pezones con la lengua hasta que, primero uno y luego el otro, se endurecieron de placer.

La sensación de que Darien la lamiera los pechos era algo indescriptible, una sensación que hizo que Sere arqueara la espalda de manera instintiva. Hundió los dedos en su cabello y lanzó un grito ahogado.

-Darien... -su nombre salió de los labios de Sere a modo de plegaria, mientras él continuaba con aquella deliciosa tortura.

Darien murmuró algo que ella no entendió, pero sí comprendió cuál era su intención cuando le desabrochó el último botón de la chaqueta para revelar la ligera curva de su vientre y el triángulo rubio entre sus muslos. Se quedó arrodillado encima de ella y Sere se sonrojó al ver el modo en que observaba su cuerpo. El hecho de que antes la hubiera visto desnudarse no era de ninguna ayuda, porque entonces ella no era consciente de su presencia y seguramente las sombras de la playa habían impedido que la viera bien. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía completamente expuesta ante sus ojos. Era la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda, y la timidez y las inseguridades que sentía con respecto a su cuerpo hicieron que tratara de cubrirse con las manos.

Había llegado el momento de acabar con aquella locura, admitió Darien, tratando de no hacer caso a la frustración que le provocaba el tener que poner freno a lo que estaba sucediendo. No comprendía cómo habían podido llegar tan lejos. En ningún momento había tenido verdadera intención de hacer el amor con la camarera a la que había conocido sólo unas horas antes, pero era tan sexy que habría supuesto una tentación hasta para un santo, y mucho más para un pobre mortal que ardía de deseo.

Había percibido de pronto la tensión de Usagi, dudas, y habría sido muy injusto por su parte que intentara convencerla de que diera rienda suelta a la pasión hasta las últimas consecuencias... aunque tenía la absoluta certeza de poder excitarla hasta el punto de hacer que se olvidara por completo de aquellas dudas y sólo quisiera hacer el amor con él. Un segundo más y volvería a abrocharle la chaqueta para regresar a la realidad, se prometió Darien a sí mismo. Respiró hondo para tratar de recuperar el control de sus actos, pero no pudo resistirse a ponerle la mano en el vientre y luego un poco más abajo.

Sus muslos eran suaves como la seda. La hizo estremecerse al rozar el vello púbico.

-¿Por qué quieres esconderte de mí? -murmuró él-. Tienes un cuerpo precioso, Usagi. No puedes tener la menor duda de lo excitado que estoy ahora mismo -añadió, consciente de que no había manera de que ella no hubiera reparado en la evidencia de su erección.

-¿De verdad? -respondió ella en un susurro.

Darien se puso en tensión, creyendo que se burlaba de él, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había ni un atisbo de burla en sus enormes ojos celestes. Parecía un cervatillo asustado y a punto de salir huyendo, pero quizá con un poco de habilidad le permitiera acercarse un poco más.

-¿Tú qué crees? -dijo él al tiempo que le agarraba la mano y se la ponía sobre el bulto de sus pantalones.

Vio cómo se le abrían los ojos y se le dilataban las pupilas, y no pudo resistirse a besarla suavemente en la boca. El modo en que ella abrió los labios al sentir su boca lo llevó al límite. Darien coló la mano entre sus piernas y se atrevió a acariciar el centro de su feminidad. Ella se estremeció y, por un momento, creyó que iba a rechazarlo, pero después fue relajándose lentamente y a él comenzó a hervirle la sangre al sentir en los dedos la evidencia de su excitación.

El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que Sere estaba segura de que en cualquier instante explotaría dentro de su pecho. Contuvo la respiración cuando Darien comenzó a acariciar los suaves pliegues de su vulva. Sentía la humedad que la delataba y le daba vergüenza que él supiera lo excitada que estaba, pero Darien parecía absolutamente satisfecho y no dejaba de adentrarse más y más en ella mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con el dedo pulgar.

-Ah... -Sere gritó al sentir por primera vez que un hombre la acariciaba tan íntimamente.

Los movimientos de su mano era una absoluta bendición que no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes, o que hubiera podido imaginar. Por su falta de experiencia, le parecía imposible que pudiera haber algo más, que aquello no fuera el máximo placer al que podía aspirar; sin embargo algo crecía en su interior, una necesidad que la llevó instintivamente a intentar que Darien se tumbara encima de ella.

-Espera, a_gape mou_ -le dijo con la voz quebrada, como si tampoco él pudiera ya controlarse y no le quedara más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por las exigencias de su cuerpo.

Sere ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se quitó la ropa; de pronto lo vio desnudo encima de ella y sintió la caricia de su piel, el roce del vello que cubría sus muslos y su sexo. Sintió la presión de su pene en el vientre; era una sensación tan nueva notar aquella rigidez que abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad iba a permitir que Darien, un hombre al que no había visto nunca hasta hacía un par de horas, le hiciera el amor? No debería estar allí, jamás debería haber dejado que se descontrolara de ese modo la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Darien era un reputado playboy y ella, una de las princesas de la Casa Real de Karedes... Pero a pesar de saber que estaba mal, debía admitir que no quería que Darien parase.

«Apuesto a que aún eres virgen», la voz escalofriante de Diamante retumbó en su mente y su corazón se rebeló ante tal idea. Tenía veintiséis años y ya iba siendo hora de que se convirtiera en una mujer, pero debía ser justa con Darien y confesarle su falta de experiencia.

-Darien -susurró suavemente-, creo que debería decirte... -pero el resto de las palabras se perdió bajo los labios de Darien cuando éste se apoderó de su boca con un beso que hizo desaparecer todos sus temores y sus dudas.

-¿Decirme qué? -murmuró él-. ¿No tomas la píldora? No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de todo.

Su voz profunda la envolvió como una burbuja y apenas se dio cuenta de que sacaba un preservativo del bolsillo de la chaqueta para ponérselo después con una facilidad que demostraba la práctica que tenía. Entonces volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, se colocó entre sus muslos y Sere sintió la presión de su erección en el punto más íntimo del cuerpo.

Ahí estaba, el momento sobre el que se había hecho tantas preguntas desde hacía años y, sin embargo, aún no podía creerse del todo que fuera a suceder. El corazón estaba a punto de escapársele del pecho, tenía la respiración acelerada. De pronto se acobardó y trató de cerrar las piernas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Darien se sumergió en ella suavemente, con un solo movimiento que la hizo gritar.

-¡_Thee mou_! -exclamó él, completamente inmóvil, y la miró frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Es tu primera vez? ¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó sin comprender.

Empezó a retirarse, pero después de la primera sorpresa, Sere sentía que su cuerpo estaba acomodándose a él y que el dolor iba desapareciendo. Le encantaba que la llenara de ese modo y en su interior había vuelto a surgir esa necesidad que reclamaba satisfacción.

-No pares, por favor... -se agarró a sus hombros para retenerlo y, al sentir que dudaba, lo rodeó con las piernas, invitándolo a sumergirse de nuevo en su cuerpo.

Fue una invitación que Darien no pudo rechazar, así que volvió a penetrarla, pero con más suavidad. Sere arqueó la espalda y se entregó por completo al placer de sentirlo moverse en su interior.

Cada vez más adentro y cada vez con más ímpetu, Darien sabía que estaba perdiendo el control. Deslizó las manos bajo ella y la agarró de las nalgas, levantándola para poder sumergirse aún más en su cuerpo. Fue aumentando el ritmo hasta llevarse, y llevarla, hasta el borde del abismo.

Sere tenía la sensación de que algo dentro de ella estuviera cediendo y ya no pudiera ceder más, como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

-Por favor... -ya no aguantaba más. Tenía que acabar ya.

Le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se aferró a él mientras la poseía una y otra vez, llevándola más y más lejos.

Y de pronto, cuando creía que ya no podía más, Darien dio otra embestida y el dique estalló. Una oleada de placer invadió todo su cuerpo. Casi simultáneamente oyó el suave gemido que salió de la garganta de Darien y lo vio estremecerse al alcanzar él también el éxtasis. Se derrumbó encima de ella, lo que permitió que Sere sintiera los latidos de su corazón.

Lo rodeó con los brazos en un gesto de protección tan natural y antiguo como la presencia de la mujer en la Tierra. Lo apretó contra su pecho durante un momento, cuando él era más vulnerable. Sere sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y la ternura se apoderaba de su corazón. Darien acababa de regalarle la experiencia más increíble de su vida y, de pronto, tenía la sensación de que sus almas se hubieran unido tanto como sus cuerpos, que ahora eran un solo ser. Parecía imposible que él no lo sintiera también, pero entonces Darien se apoyó en los codos y la miró fijamente, no con pasión sino con rabia.

-¿Por qué demonios no me has dicho que eras virgen?

Sere sólo tuvo que mirar a Darien para darse cuenta de que para él lo que acababan de compartir no había sido más que sexo, una simple liberación física. La idea de que sus almas se hubieran unido sólo había sido una fantasía provocada por la emoción de su primera experiencia sexual. La frialdad que veía en sus ojos le decía que él no compartía dicha fantasía.

Una vez superado el calor de la pasión, Sere se sintió mareada y comenzó a temblar de frío y de miedo. Sin embargo, el orgullo le decía que debía ocultar todas esas emociones.

-Era asunto mío -murmuró como si el hecho de haber perdido la virginidad no fuera nada importante para ella.

Eso no consiguió apaciguar a Darien.

-Pues ahora lo has convertido en asunto mío también -replicó duramente-. No tengo por costumbre seducir a mujeres vírgenes. Si me lo hubieras dicho, habría parado.

-No quería que lo hicieras -admitió Sere con total sinceridad. La intensidad de la pasión que Darien había despertado en ella había sido toda una revelación y, durante un rato, se había olvidado de todo excepto de la necesidad de satisfacer aquel deseo. Algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía.

Darien se había apartado de ella y la miraba fijamente, con desconfianza. Sere supo de inmediato qué era lo que le preocupaba. Todo el mundo sabía que tenía verdadera aversión al compromiso, así que seguramente se preguntaba qué quería ella de él, y enseguida le dejaría bien claro que no iba a recibir absolutamente nada. Quizá temía que ella se pusiera sentimental; no sospechaba que habría preferido morir antes que dejarle ver hasta qué punto la trastornaba.

Se cerró la chaqueta para ocultarse de su vista y se sonrojó al ver en su rostro una mirada irónica con la que Darien le decía que era un poco tarde para mostrarse recatada.

-Si quieres que te sea sincera, lo cierto es que la virginidad se había convertido en una especie de obstáculo -le dijo, tratando de sonar convincente a pesar de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar-. Quería que la primera vez fuera placentera y quería que fuera con un hombre, no con algún muchacho torpe y sin experiencia. No pude resistirme a tu fama de buen amante y la verdad es que no me has decepcionado... -le temblaba ligeramente la voz-. Siento mucho si mi comportamiento no ha sido lo que esperabas.

-No digas tonterías. No estoy decepcionado y seguro que, a pesar de tu inexperiencia, te has dado cuenta -respondió secamente mientras recordaba el placer que había sentido-. Has estado increíble, a_gape mou_.

Darien se tumbó boca arriba y clavó la mirada en las sombras que el farol proyectaba en el techo de la cueva. Una vez superada la sorpresa de saber que era su primer amante, tenía que admitir que había sido la mejor experiencia sexual que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Miró a Usagi y comenzó a relajarse, aliviado de que no intentara acurrucarse junto a él. Parecía que no había motivo para preocuparse; había sido su primera vez, pero conocía las reglas del juego. Si tenía la certeza de que no le exigiría nada, no había razón para no verla de vez en cuando en sus visitas a Aristo.

-Yo también debo confesarte algo -dijo él, tumbándose de lado.

-¿Estás casado? -preguntó Sere, con el corazón encogido.

-_Thee mou_... ¡no!

De pronto le pareció tan lejano que Sere se preguntó cómo había podido cometer la locura de tener su primera experiencia sexual con un completo desconocido.

-Estoy divorciado -dijo con una triste sonrisa-, Y, desde que aparté a mi ex mujer de mi vida, soltero y sin compromiso.

Darien sintió ese oscuro odio que le era tan familiar y que lo invadía siempre que pensaba en la mujer a la que una vez había creído amar, con una amargura que se mezclaba con la rabia que le daba haber sido tan estúpido. Nunca más, pensó con furia. La traición de Beryl había supuesto una dura lección que había aprendido bien. Nunca más volvería a confiar en una mujer porque, como había descubierto de la peor manera posible, no eran dignas de dicha confianza.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se dio cuenta de que Usagi estaba mirándolo.

-Si albergas alguna idea romántica sobre mí, te aconsejo que la olvides de inmediato, _agape_. No hay nada que valore más que ser libre.

Sere se quedó en silencio unos segundos, intentado asimilar la idea de que Darien había estado casado. Lo cierto era que le sorprendía y, lo que era aún más absurdo, se sentía decepcionada. No lo imaginaba casado; no encajaba con la imagen que tenía de él. Se preguntó cómo sería la mujer que había sido su esposa; increíblemente hermosa, seguro. Seguramente sería una famosa modelo, como ésas con las que aparecía en las revistas.

Tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo por el que se habían divorciado. Darien no había podido ocultar cierta amargura al mencionar a su ex mujer, lo que quería decir que lo sucedido le había afectado, y quizá fuera eso lo que había hecho que desde entonces no tuviera más que relaciones breves y numerosas. Algunas de sus amantes habían dicho a la prensa que Darien tenía el corazón de piedra.

Al levantar la mirada lo encontró mirándola con una expresión indescifrable. Sere sentía un verdadero torbellino de emociones, pero consiguió encogerse de hombros con aparente despreocupación.

-Entonces es una suerte que no crea en los cuentos de hadas hace ya mucho tiempo. No albergo ningún tipo de fantasía, Darien; sé perfectamente el tipo de hombre que eres. Pero debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por escuchar esa confesión.

Desapareció entonces la breve tensión que había surgido entre ellos y a los labios de Darien volvió aquella sonrisa seductora.

-Yo tampoco tenía permiso del príncipe regente para bajar a la playa -dijo por fin.

-¿Entonces cómo conocías el camino que llega hasta aquí? -le preguntó Sere, confundida.

-Mi madre me habló sobre él de niño. Estaba dando un paseo por el jardín cuando de pronto me acordé de que me había contado que había un sendero secreto que conducía a la playa, y decidí buscarlo. Lo cierto es que no sabía si la historia era cierta o sólo era un rumor que mi madre había oído cuando... -se detuvo bruscamente y, al ver la mirada de curiosidad de Sere, añadió-: Cuando vivía en Aristo.

No había ninguna razón por la que no debiera contarle a Usagi que su madre había trabajado como cocinera en el palacio. En realidad resultaba irónico que se hubiese sentido atraído por una de las camareras del baile en lugar de por alguna de las elegantes invitadas. Quizá anhelaba inconscientemente volver a sus raíces... El caso era que su vida privada era únicamente asunto suyo y no quería arriesgarse a que Usagi vendiera la historia a la prensa y acabar leyendo en alguna revista: Mi encuentro sexual sobre la arena con un magnate griego. Una historia que sin duda se vendería mucho mejor si incluía la exclusiva de que Darien Chiba era el hijo ilegítimo de una cocinera de palacio. Por nada del mundo permitiría que nadie ensuciara la reputación de su madre.

-Pensé que eras griego -murmuró Sere, ansiosa por saber más cosas de él.

-Mi madre nació y creció en Aristo. Era de un lugar llamado Varna.

Sere conocía todos los rincones de Aristo y frunció el ceño al pensar en aquel pequeño pueblo pesquero. Había muy pocas propiedades grandes en las colinas que rodeaban Varna, así que supuso que la familia de Darien era propietaria de alguna de ellas.

-Sé que tu madre murió hace años, pero ¿sueles visitar a su familia?

-No -Darien apretó los dientes al pensar en esa familia a la que no había conocido porque habían repudiado a su madre al enterarse de que se había quedado embarazada. Ahora ya no quedaba nadie vivo, según le había dicho el detective privado al que había contratado para que los localizara. Su abuela había muerto hacía tiempo y su abuelo había fallecido a los ochenta y seis años sin saber que tenía un nieto y llevándose consigo a la tumba la identidad del padre de Darien.

La madre de Darien se había negado siempre a decirle el nombre del hombre que la había dejado embarazada y luego la había abandonado..., sólo le había contado que se trataba de un pescador griego, lo cual no era mucho. Era consciente de que no tenía la menor posibilidad de averiguar algún día quién era su padre, pero eso no impedía que se preguntara a menudo qué sangre era la que corría por sus venas.

-Todos los parientes de mi madre están muertos -dijo a Sere en un tono con el que quería hacerle saber que no deseaba hablar más de ello.

Volvió a tumbarse boca arriba, estaba agotado y le pesaban los párpados. No iba a quedarse dormido, se prometió a sí mismo, sólo iba a descansar la vista unos segundos...

Sere sintió la respiración acompasada de Darien y se apartó de él sigilosamente. Parecía tan vulnerable que sintió el impulso de acariciarle la cara. Era guapísimo; podría sentarse a mirarlo durante horas, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando se despertara? Le ardieron las mejillas al imaginarse la escena de ambos vistiéndose en silencio y volviendo juntos al palacio. Seguramente él le daría las buenas noches y quizá incluso la besara. Sere sabía mucho de protocolo, pero absolutamente nada sobre las costumbres de los amantes.

Se preguntó si Darien le pediría su número de teléfono o querría volver a verla. ¿Cuándo iba a decirle que era la princesa Serenity, la hermana de su mejor amigo... y no una camarera llamada Usagi?

No debería haberle mentido, pensó con desesperación. Pero cuando lo había conocido en el baile, no había imaginado que se acostaría con él antes de que acabara la noche. De pronto comprendió la enorme trascendencia de lo que había hecho y sintió el deseo de gritar de pavor. Tenía que irse antes de que Darien despertara.

Se puso en pie con el corazón acelerado, se quitó la chaqueta de Darien y se vistió con su ropa, que él había dejado sobre una roca. No perdió el tiempo en ponerse la ropa interior, sólo el vestido y las gafas. No tenía los zapatos, debían de estar aún en la playa, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Darien se despertara, así que se marchó descalza. Recorrió el sendero que conducía a palacio tan deprisa como pudo, temiendo que en cualquier momento se oyera la voz de Darien a su espalda, pero no fue así y sólo unos minutos después se encontraba ya en el interior del palacio.

La fiesta había terminado y los invitados se habían marchado. El servicio se había retirado ya a descansar. Nadie la vio llegar ni meterse en su habitación, pero cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a mirarse al espejo, Sere tenía el corazón en la garganta. Apenas reconocía a la mujer del espejo; tenía los labios enrojecidos y el pelo alborotado.

¿Qué había hecho? Debía de haberse vuelto loca. Darien la había invitado a tomar champán, pero apenas había bebido un trago, por lo que no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol. Se tapó la cara con las manos como si así pudiera espantar el recuerdo de la pasión que había compartido con Darien en la cueva. No quería ni pensar en la opinión que tendría de ella, aunque no debía ser peor de la que tenía ella misma. Al menos sabía que seguramente no volvería a verlo nunca más, y él no podría descubrir su verdadera identidad. Era preferible que creyera que se había acostado con una camarera llamada Usagi... y que ella se olvidara de que lo había conocido.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

En los días que siguieron al baile Sere hizo todo lo que pudo por borrar a Darien de su mente, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro y, por la noche, soñaba que estaba en sus brazos y los cuerpos de ambos estaban entrelazados íntimamente.

La frustración sexual era para ella algo nuevo y muy incómodo, aunque enseguida surgió otro asunto que la mantuvo en vela hasta el amanecer. Se le estaba retrasando el período y ella siempre había sido muy regular. Cuando pasaron los días y no hubo ninguna señal para dejar de preocuparse, tuvo que admitir que no tenía sentido hacer como si los temores no existieran. Sin embargo, comprar una prueba de embarazo no era tarea fácil para un miembro de la familia real. Era una de los menos conocidos, pero no tanto como para poder entrar en una farmacia y comprar una prueba tranquilamente.

Finalmente, no le quedó más remedio que ir a Ellos, la capital de Aristo, y, escondida tras unas enormes gafas de sol y un sombrero no menos grande, ir a una farmacia y comprar la prueba de embarazo antes de salir rápidamente, aterrada de que alguien pudiera reconocerla. El resultado fue horriblemente predecible y, al mismo tiempo, impactante; así que, dos semanas después del baile real, Sere miró fijamente aquella línea azul de la prueba de embarazo y se preguntó si se le había revuelto el estómago por culpa del miedo, o si se trataba de la primera evidencia física de que estaba esperando un hijo de Darien.

¿Cómo era posible?, pensó con desesperación. Darien había utilizado protección. Se sentía atrapada en una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar, pero no se trataba de un mal sueño sino de algo real; tenía que afrontar el hecho de que era una princesa soltera y embarazada.

Aún seguía sin salir del asombro y de la conmoción cuando Malaquite la encontró en la biblioteca unas horas más tarde.

-Por fin te encuentro, Sere -su hermano la observó detenidamente-, ¿Estás bien? Llevas varios días muy pálida y mamá está preocupada por ti.

-Estoy bien -se apresuró a decir Sere, y apartó la mirada de Malaquite, pero no lo hizo lo bastante rápido como para que su hermano no viera el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Conejo, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada -el cariño con que su hermano la llamó con el apelativo cariñoso de cuando eran niños hizo que se derrumbara y se echara a llorar.

-¡Sere! ¿Qué demonios ocurre? -Malaquite acudió de inmediato al otro lado del escritorio en el que ella estaba sentada para poder abrazarla-. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea -le dijo con ternura e impaciencia-. Yo siempre te ayudaré.

Por mucho que la protegiera como lo había hecho siempre, Malaquite no podría solucionar aquel problema. No había manera de suavizar el impacto de la noticia, así que Sere la soltó sin rodeos.

-Estoy embarazada.

Durante unos segundos el silencio de la biblioteca fue fiel reflejo del asombro de Malaquite, hasta que estalló.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó mientras la miraba como si de repente no la conociera-, No comprendo.

Por algún motivo, la reacción de Malaquite hizo que Sere asumiera por fin lo que iba a suceder. Respiró hondo.

-Es muy sencillo. Voy a tener un hijo.

Una vez más, Malaquite se quedó sin habla, pero por fin irguió la espalda y le preguntó.

-¿Quién es el padre?

En la mente de Sere apareció el rostro hermoso y arrogante de Darien.

-No te lo puedo decir -susurró con profundo pesar.

-No digas tonterías... -la interrumpió Malaquite y frunció el ceño-, ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes quién es el padre? _Thee mou_, Sere, ¿es que tienes una vida secreta de la que yo no sé absolutamente nada?

-No... Claro que no -respondió, llorando de nuevo al ver el gesto de decepción de su hermano-. Sé quién es el padre..., sólo puede ser una persona -dijo-, Pero fue un accidente, un error y él... a él no le gustaría nada. Por eso he decidido no decírselo.

-No me importa lo más mínimo si le gusta o no -gruñó Malaquite al tiempo que se apartaba de ella-. Lo único que me importa eres tú. Sere... -dejó de hablar un segundo y cerró los ojos después de observar su rostro empapado en lágrimas-, Eres una princesa, la cuarta en la línea de sucesión al trono..., no puedes ser madre soltera.

Sere se mordió el labio inferior. Comprendía perfectamente que Malaquite estuviese destrozado. La noche del baile, Diamante Blackmoon había tratado de provocarla diciéndole que la familia real no podía permitirse verse envuelta en un nuevo escándalo. Ningún miembro de la Casa Real de Aristo había tenido nunca un hijo ilegítimo, por lo que las consecuencias podrían sacudir los cimientos de la casa Karedes.

Sere no tenía muchas opciones; en realidad, no tenía ninguna. Estaba embarazada y la idea de no tener el bebé ni siquiera era una posibilidad. En cuanto a decírselo a Darien... Era el mejor amigo de Malaquite, pensó con desesperación, con el corazón roto al ver el gesto de su hermano. ¿Cómo se sentiría Malaquite si supiese que la había seducido un hombre en el que confiaba plenamente?

Además, ella había mentido a Darien. Había dejado que creyera que era una camarera llamada Usagi. ¿Qué haría si le contaba que, no sólo era una princesa, sino que durante su breve encuentro sexual había concebido un hijo?

«Si albergas alguna idea romántica sobre mí, te aconsejo que la olvides de inmediato», le había advertido él nada más hacer el amor. «No hay nada que valore más que ser libre».

Aquél embarazo era asunto de ella y debía hacerle frente sola. Tendría que retirarse de la vida pública durante un tiempo y llevar una existencia discreta lejos del palacio. Económicamente, tenía la seguridad que le daba su asignación anual y, cuando el niño creciera un poco, podría volver a trabajar como investigadora en el museo. Respiró hondo y sintió que la calma había reemplazado al pánico inicial. Todo iba a salir bien. No tenía la menor intención de revelar la identidad del padre. .. ni siquiera a su familia.

-Malaquite, lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo -Sere se puso en pie y de pronto se quedó pálida por culpa de un repentino mareo-. Vas a tener que disculparme, no me encuentro bien -murmuró al tiempo que iba rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Y mamá? -la voz de Malaquite la obligó a detenerse-. Tendrás que contárselo y supongo que sabes que le va a romper el corazón, tan poco tiempo después de la muerte de papá. _Thee mou_, Sere, qué desastre -añadió con gesto sombrío.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sere se sintiera culpable y avergonzada.

-Yo hablaré con mamá y con el resto de la familia, pero dame unos días más para... para asimilar las cosas. Te lo ruego, Malaquite.

Malaquite se mostró dubitativo, la miró a los ojos fijamente y finalmente asintió.

-Si llego a enterarme de quién es el padre, te prometo que le arrancaré los brazos -aseguró con furia-. Te mereces algo mejor que esto, Sere.

Una semana después, Sere estaba en el balcón del palacio saludando a la muchedumbre que se había reunido allí con motivo del Día de la Independencia, que conmemoraba el día que las islas de Adamas se habían independizado del control británico. La reina Ikuko, aún muy afectada por la muerte de su marido, sufría una bronquitis que le había impedido asistir a la celebración. El príncipe Haruka y su esposa, Michiru, estaban en Estados Unidos, mientras que el príncipe Andrew se encontraba en Australia con su flamante esposa, Lita. Rini tenía otros compromisos oficiales, por lo que Sere había tenido que actuar como acompañante de Malaquite, cosa que había aceptado con la certeza de que, una vez que se convirtiera en madre soltera, no podría aparecer en los acontecimientos de Estado.

Aquel sábado había amanecido soleado, un típico día de verano de Aristo en el que el calor del sol bañaba a la multitud que había seguido el desfile por las calles, para después reunirse frente al palacio, desde donde Sere sonreía e intentaba soportar el peso del vestido y de la tiara de diamantes.

-Creo que nunca he visto tanta gente reunida en el Día de la Independencia. Han venido cientos de personas a mostrarte su apoyo, Malaquite -comentó al entrar al salón mientras se quitaba los guantes blancos, que entregó a un criado.

Su hermano estaba hablando con uno de los invitados, pero se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Sere... Ella se quedó paralizada. Fue como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón de quitar el sonido del televisor; todas las voces desaparecieron, Sere sólo oía el sonido de su propia respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

-Darien, creo que no conociste a mi hermana en el baile de hace unas semanas. Ésta es la princesa Serenity...

Malaquite se quedó mudo, intrigado por la expresión de furia que surgió en el rostro de Darien Chiba y la repentina palidez de Sere. La tensión se apoderó del ambiente, haciendo que todos los presentes los miraran, pero Sere sólo podía ver a Darien.

Él fue el primero en hablar.

-En realidad sí que nos conocimos -dijo con voz gélida-, Pero parece que a la princesa Serenity le gusta gastar bromas y, lamentablemente, se le olvidó presentarse... ¿No es así, «Usagi»?

Sere sintió un escalofrío.

A Darien se le había helado la sangre en las venas y la furia amenazaba con ahogarlo. La mujer que acababa de entrar del balcón y que lo miraba atemorizada era la misma en la que no había podido dejar de pensar en las tres últimas semanas... Sin embargo, con aquel fastuoso traje y aquella tiara, parecía una completa desconocida.

Aquella noche en la playa le había mentido. ¡Cómo le había mentido! Darien cerró los ojos un instante para intentar controlar la ira que sentía, una ira que lo impulsaba a exigirle una explicación. Necesitaba saber por qué se había hecho pasar por una camarera, en lugar de decirle desde el principio que era la princesa Serenity Tsukino.

¿Acaso le había resultado divertido engañarlo? Pero, ¿por qué demonios se había acostado con él? Y ni siquiera se había dignado a dormir en sus brazos; se había acostado con él sin siquiera avisarle de antemano de que era virgen y luego había huido. Él se había quedado dormido, porque no había podido soportar el agotamiento y se había dejado llevar por una relajación que hacía muchos años que no había sentido. Al despertar, Usagi había desaparecido.

Recordó la pasión que habían compartido e inmediatamente acudió a su mente otro recuerdo, el de la conversación privada que había mantenido con Malaquite al llegar al palacio hacía unas horas. Darien había encontrado a su amigo muy tenso y apesadumbrado y, al principio, había dado por hecho que estaba nervioso por no haber encontrado aún el diamante Stefani. Pero el príncipe había decidido confiarle sus preocupaciones, no sin antes hacerle prometer que guardaría el secreto del nuevo escándalo que iba a sacudir a la familia Tsukino. Su hermana, la princesa Serenity, había sido seducida por un desconocido y estaba embarazada.

-¡_Thee mou_, no! No podía ser. Miró a Usagi, porque para él seguía siendo una camarera y no una princesa, e intentó descubrir la verdad en su rostro. Otra vez no. No después de aquella tragedia que jamás podría olvidar. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquello no era ninguna trampa cruel, era perfectamente posible que Usagi estuviese embarazada y, por el gesto que vio entonces en el rostro de Malaquite, también era posible que su amistad con el príncipe estuviese a punto de hacerse añicos.

Sere no podía apartar los ojos del rostro de Darien y la furia que veía en ellos la llenó de nerviosismo. Era imposible que adivinara su secreto con sólo mirarla. Pero entonces ella se llevó la mano instintivamente al vientre y vio que él seguía el movimiento con la mirada.

Malaquite estaba diciendo algo, pero Sere ni siquiera lo oía, sólo vio cómo la preocupación de su rostro se convertía en ira al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sere sintió que le latían las sienes, de pronto todo se quedó negro y cayó en un vacío sin fin.

Sere abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el fresco de querubines que adornaba el techo. Por un momento se sintió desorientada, pero entonces su cerebro reaccionó y lo recordó todo. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba en la salita que había junto al salón principal. Recordó la oscuridad que la había envuelto; debía de haberse desmayado por primera vez en su vida, y alguien la había llevado a aquella salita, donde la había tumbado en un sofá. Ese alguien estaba de pie junto a la ventana y, aunque no podía verle la cara, si percibía su tensión y su ira.

¡Darien! Bajó la piernas al suelo y se puso en pie rápidamente, pero una fuerte nausea la obligó a sentarse de nuevo. No podía vomitar delante de él, no aguantaría una humillación más, así que apretó los dientes y esperó a que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas.

-Tienes un vaso de agua en la mesita -le señaló Darien con tensión-. Te recomiendo que bebas un poco.

Sere agarró el vaso con manos temblorosas y tomó un sorbo. El agua fría consiguió calmarle las nauseas. Unos segundos después volvió a ponerse en pie y se arriesgó a mirar a Darien. Tenía un moretón en la barbilla.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Malaquite -se limitó a decir.

-¿Te ha pegado? -recordó la expresión de furia que había visto en la cara de su hermano antes de desmayarse y meneó la cabeza con pavor.

-La verdad es que no lo culpo, después de la noticia que acababa de contarme -explicó Darien con la misma frialdad y sin poder ocultar la ira que sentía-. Yo no he respondido al golpe, no te preocupes. Malaquite sólo estaba defendiendo tu honor; para serte sincero, no habría entendido que no me pegara -hizo una pausa durante la que sólo se oyó en la sala el tictac del reloj-. La verdad es que ha sido una manera muy espectacular de enterarme de que voy a ser padre -comentó con sarcasmo, que era la única manera en la que podía permitirse sacar la rabia que lo quemaba por dentro, porque no podía perder el control y gritar todo lo que le daban los pulmones, que era lo que en realidad habría necesitado hacer-. Tú te desmayas, el príncipe regente me da un puñetazo delante de más de cien invitados, entre los que se incluyen dignatarios internacionales y miembros de la prensa... Estoy seguro de que la historia va a salir en los titulares del mundo entero.

Darien respiró hondo y se dio media vuelta hacia la ventana. En el exterior la gente iba retirándose, aún ondeando las banderas con los colores de Aristo y con el escudo de la Casa Karedes. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que todo aquello no era real, que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar irrevocablemente, pero debía controlar los nervios y al menos informarse de los hechos.

-¿Es cierto? -preguntó con voz ronca y se obligó a apartarse de la ventana-. ¿De verdad estás embarazada, o es otro de tus juegos?

-Es totalmente cierto -respondió Sere-, Me hice una prueba y ayer me lo confirmó el médico.

No sabía cómo había esperado que reaccionara Darien, no se había atrevido a imaginar la escena en la que le decía que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y mucho menos lo que él contestaría. Era evidente que estaba asombrado, y comprendía que estuviera también enfadado, pero esa gélida ira que veía en sus ojos le parecía excesiva.

-¿Y es mío, como parece creer Malaquite?

-Claro que es tuyo -ahora la furiosa era ella-. Sabes perfectamente que era virgen cuando estuve contigo y, desde entonces, no he tenido decenas de amantes. No quería comprometerte; ni siquiera entiendo cómo puedo haberme quedado embarazada -añadió, apartando la mirada de él-. Tú utilizaste protección.

-Pero falló -afirmó Darien tajantemente-. Me di cuenta cuando me desperté. Al ver que te habías ido, fui en tu busca; al principio pensé que a lo mejor habías ido a bañarte de nuevo y temí que pudiera haberte pasado algo... hasta que vi que no estaba tu ropa y me di cuenta de que habías salido huyendo. Si no te hubieras ido, habría podido decirte que cabía la posibilidad de que te hubieras quedado embarazada y habría insistido en que mantuviéramos el contacto hasta saber si era así -concluyó.

Darien respiró hondo y recordó lo preocupado que había estado desde que había descubierto que se había roto el preservativo. Había intentado buscarla, pero parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Lo había invadido entonces el temor a que se repitiera la historia.

Un temor que se había hecho realidad.

Volvieron a su mente los recuerdos de una historia que había apartado de su memoria durante mucho tiempo. Cinco años atrás, su amante se había quedado embarazada. Darien siempre había creído que el motivo de que sintiera que le faltaba parte de su identidad era porque no sabía quién era su padres y había jurado que jamás abandonaría a una mujer que esperara un hijo suyo. Por eso cuando Beryl le había revelado que iban a tener un bebé, Darien le había pedido que se casara con él. Pero no sólo había querido casarse con la modelo danesa por el bebé. Se había enamorado de ella, admitió con profunda tristeza. Tras la muerte de su madre, el trabajo se había convertido en su máxima prioridad, en una obsesión que le había impedido que ninguna mujer se acercara realmente a él. Con Beryl había sido diferente: con ella había tenido la relación más larga de su vida y finalmente se había visto obligado a reconocer que la hermosa pelirroja se había hecho un hueco en su corazón.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, se había alegrado de ser padre, sabiendo que aquel niño sería su único pariente de sangre en el mundo. Un mes después de la boda había ocurrido la tragedia. Por mucho tiempo que viviera, nunca podría perdonarla por llamarlo por teléfono desde Dinamarca, adonde había viajado por trabajo, y decirle que había perdido el bebé.

Darien miró de nuevo al exterior del palacio, y recordó la tristeza que había sentido entonces. Había sido un duro golpe, pero se había esforzado por llevarlo con calma y centrarse en consolar a Beryl... sin sospechar que su llanto era fingido. Ella había ido recuperándose sin problema durante los meses siguientes y muy pronto había vuelto a trabajar. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran a surgir problemas en la relación. A Beryl siempre le había gustado mucho salir y empezó a acusar a Darien de ser un aburrido. Después, cuando él le propuso que intentaran tener otro hijo, ella había asegurado que prefería centrarse en su carrera.

Darien había descubierto entonces que su mujer consumía droga y que había estado ocultándole dicha costumbre, lo que dio lugar a terribles peleas. Precisamente durante una de esas peleas, Beryl le había confesado la verdad a gritos. Nunca había querido tener un hijo, pero cuando se había quedado embarazada y Darien le había pedido que se casara con él, había aprovechado la oportunidad para convertirse en la esposa de un millonario. Había esperado hasta después de la boda... y entonces había decidido poner fin al embarazo.

Darien tragó la bilis que sentía en la garganta y se esforzó por apartar de su mente el recuerdo de su ex mujer. Beryl era el pasado. Ni siquiera había sentido la menor lástima cuando, dos años atrás, había leído en los periódicos que había muerto. En el momento en que se había enterado de que le había arrebatado a su hijo, el corazón de Darien se había congelado y, sin bien había seguido viviendo como si nada, había desterrado de su interior todo tipo de emociones, como si sus sentimientos hubieran muerto para siempre.

De pronto ya no se sentía muerto. Por primera vez en cinco años, algo se había conmovido en su interior. Miró a la mujer que acababa de jurarle que llevaba dentro un hijo suyo y pensó que el destino le había dado otra oportunidad, otro hijo... Estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para asegurarse de que aquel bebé tuviera la posibilidad de vivir.


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Sere miró a Darien sin comprender la tristeza de sus ojos. Estaba destrozado por la noticia de que ella esperaba un hijo suyo. Tenía los dientes apretados y el rostro tan tenso que parecía esculpido en mármol; frío, duro e incapaz de perdonar.

Era evidente que la idea de ser padre no le atraía lo más mínimo.

-No te preocupes, Darien. No quiero nada de ti -dijo Sere con orgullo, renunciando a la última brizna de esperanza que le quedaba-. Es mi problema y yo lo resolveré. No tienes por qué implicarte en nada.

Algo cambió en su mirada, algo que Sere no sabía definir, pero que hizo que le temblaran las piernas y tuviera que volver a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Resolverlo? -preguntó en un tono alarmante-. Estás hablando de un niño. ¿Cómo pensabas resolver el «problema»?

-Me refería a que me haré cargo del niño yo sola, en lo económico y en todo lo demás -aclaró en tono balbuceante-. ¿Qué creías que estaba diciendo? -abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado-. No estarás pensando... -le temblaba la voz, pero respiró hondo y, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con absoluta firmeza-. Voy a tener el niño y quiero que sepas que para mí no existe ninguna otra alternativa. Pero, como ya te he dicho, tú no tienes por qué implicarte en nada.

Darien sintió se aflojaba parte de la tensión de su cuerpo. Parecía sincera, pero ya le había demostrado que era una magnífica actriz.

-Ya estoy implicado -dijo implacablemente-. Soy el padre de ese niño, lo que conlleva ciertas responsabilidades hacia él y hacia ti, unas responsabilidades a las que tengo intención de hacer frente.

Recordó de nuevo cómo lo había engañado la noche del baile.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿O ni siquiera ibas a molestarte en hacerlo? Supongo que habría sido muy difícil después de haberme mentido sobre quién eras -añadió, lleno de mordacidad.

Sere se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que llevo una semana sin saber qué hacer -admitió con voz débil.

Darien la miró fijamente.

-Mientras tú intentabas aclararte, yo no dejaba de buscarte. Pregunté en el palacio y. cuando me dijeron que no había ninguna empleada llamada Usagi, me puse en contacto con todas las empresas de catering de Aristo. Supongo que no te sorprenderá que te diga que nadie había oído hablar de ti -añadió con acidez, después hizo una pausa y la miró frunciendo el ceño-. Así que dime, «Usagi», ¿sueles hacerte pasar por camarera, o lo preparaste todo deliberadamente para reírte de mí?

-Yo no... -Sere se mordió el labio inferior al ver el enfado con que la miraba-. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar furioso -admitió con total sinceridad.

-Me alegro de saberlo -respondió sarcásticamente-, porque estoy más que furioso, «Alteza». ¡Demonios! -se dio media vuelta y se pasó la mano por el pelo-. Ni siquiera sé cómo debo llamarte. ¿Eres Usagi, o Serenity?

-Sere -dijo rápidamente-. Así me llamaba mi padre cuando era niña y así me quedé -se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo y sintió entonces que se le encogía el estómago. Era aún mas guapo de lo que recordaba.

Con aquel traje gris y la camisa azul, parecía un sofisticado hombre de negocios, distante e imponente. No había podido quitárselo de la cabeza desde que había hecho el amor con él la noche del baile y ahora no podía evitar observarlo sin parpadear.

-No te engañé intencionadamente. Tú me confundiste con una camarera y me pareció más fácil dejar que siguieras creyendo que lo era. Sé sincero, ¿me habrías creído si te hubiera dicho quién era realmente? -le preguntó al ver su furiosa mirada-. Todo el mundo me comparaba con mi hermana Rini y tenían razón, yo no parecía una princesa, más bien parecía una camarera, como tú pensaste. Cuando nos encontramos en la playa más tarde, me quedé atónita al oírte decir que me encontrabas atractiva. Hiciste que me sintiera hermosa, aunque sé que no lo soy -reconoció con tristeza-, y quise seguir siendo la sexy camarera, en lugar de la sosa de Sere.

-¿Y después de engañarme haciéndome creer que eras una camarera, decidiste que era una buena oportunidad para perder la virginidad con un hombre con experiencia, mejor que con algún «muchacho torpe»? -le preguntó Darien fríamente, recordando lo que ella le había dicho cuando había descubierto que era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre-. Eres una de las herederas al trono de Aristo, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Fue un momento de locura -se defendió Sere, y se llevó la mano al vientre al pensar en la vida que crecía en su interior-. Nunca imaginé que pudiera tener tan graves consecuencias.

-Pues así es, y ahora debemos hacer frente a dichas consecuencias -aseguró Darien sin rodeos.

Se hizo un tenso silencio durante el que Sere sintió que se le encogía el estómago como le había ocurrido el día en que, a pesar de su miedo a la altura, se había ofrecido para hacer puenting durante un acto benéfico, y se había encontrado sobre una plataforma, a punto de saltar al vacío.

-La única solución es que nos casemos.

No había otra alternativa, pensó Darien mientras veía cómo Sere se quedaba boquiabierta. Había jurado que jamás volvería a casarse, pero si quería ser el padre de aquel bebé, y no tenía la menor duda de que quería, tendría que sacrificar su libertad y casarse con una mujer que había demostrado no ser digna de su confianza.

-Puede que no sea lo ideal -añadió al ver que Sere negaba con la cabeza-. Créeme, esto no es lo que yo habría elegido, pero le he prometido a Malaquite que cumpliré con mi deber.

Sere volvió a tener la sensación de que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y tuvo que recostarse sobre los almohadones del sofá.

-Es absurdo -dijo, espantada por la palabra «deber».

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? -Darien se acercó al sofá y la miró con curiosidad y arrogancia-, ¿Qué piensas hacer si no, Alteza? Estoy intrigado. Debes saber, eso sí, que no permitiré que un hijo mío venga al mundo como ilegítimo -añadió tajantemente-, Creo que Malaquite se ha sentido muy aliviado cuando le he dicho que tenía intención de casarme contigo lo antes posible. Ya tiene suficientes problemas en este momento sin necesidad de preocuparse por ti.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse por mí -replicó Sere-. Puedo cuidarme sola -aseguró con obstinación, aunque sabía que Malaquite no sólo se preocupaba por ella, sino por el efecto que pudiera tener su embarazo en la Casa Real.

No había precedentes de nada parecido. El pueblo de Aristo era fiel a la Monarquía, pero sin duda se escandalizaría al saber que una princesa iba a tener un hijo sin estar casada y, como bien había apuntado Darien, aquél era el peor momento posible para Malaquite, que aún esperaba a poder ser coronado.

Pero... ¿casarse con Darien? ¿Cómo iba a casarse con un hombre que la odiaba por haberle mentido y que la miraba con tanto desprecio? No sólo era absurdo, era una completa locura que Sere no podía aceptar. Desde niña había creído que un día se enamoraría de alguien que la amaría con todo su corazón, y no soportaba la idea de que ese cuento de hadas se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-No podemos casarnos -murmuró-. No nos queremos.

Darien la miró con gesto burlón.

-¿Qué es el amor sino una fantasía que sólo existe en los libros y en las películas? -dijo él-. La gente suele confundir el sexo con el amor, pero yo no voy a cometer tal error. Te estoy proponiendo un matrimonio de conveniencia por el bien de nuestro hijo -hizo una nueva pausa antes de añadir—: Yo nunca he sabido la identidad de mi padre. No conseguí que mi madre me dijese su nombre, y siempre me he preguntado si me pareceré a él y si tendremos los mismos rasgos -se quedó mirando a Sere unos segundos-. No voy a permitir que mi hijo sufra el trauma de no saber de dónde viene.

A Sere le sorprendió la emoción que empapaba sus palabras y más aún el darse cuenta de que hablaba completamente en serio.

-Darien, vamos a ser sensatos -dijo, desesperada-, Sólo estoy embarazada de tres semanas, sería una locura apresurarnos a casarnos y... y que luego resultara que no era necesario -le tembló la voz al imaginar que pudiera perder el bebé, pues entre ellos había ya un vínculo emocional. Lo cierto era que en su familia no había antecedentes de abortos espontáneos, pero nadie podía asegurarle que no pudiera suceder-. Hay muchas otras opciones -siguió diciendo-. Si realmente quieres formar parte de su vida, podemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre los derecho de visita; podrías venir a verlo a palacio regularmente... -sentía sus ojos azules clavados en ella-. Lo que trato de decirte es que no es necesario que tomemos ninguna decisión precipitada. No soy una pobre camarera; tengo una buena situación económica y una familia que me apoya, así que podré criar al niño sola perfectamente.

A Darien se le había helado la sangre al oír hablar de derechos de visita y se dio cuenta de pronto de que si no tenía cuidado, las cosas podrían complicarse mucho. Parecía que Sere había decidido criar a su hijo sola, pero él también había decidido algo: que quería formar parte de la vida de ese niño, o de esa niña. Y quería ser un padre de verdad, no un desconocido que iba de visita de vez en cuando según el régimen de visitas. Sere había dejado muy claro que no lo necesitaba y, desde luego, tenía los medios económicos necesarios como para mantenerlo sin su ayuda, así que él iba a tener que encontrar la manera de convencerla de que era indispensable; y estaba dispuesto a valerse del chantaje emocional para conseguir que se casara con él.

-Dime, ¿vas a decirle a tu madre, estando aún tan afectada por la muerte del rey Kenji, que te niegas a casarte con el padre de tu futuro hijo... y que no te importa el escándalo que eso pueda suponer para la familia real? -le preguntó con dureza-. Ahora mismo Malaquite está hablando con la reina. Tenía miedo de que tu madre se enterara de tu embarazo al oír algún cuchicheo de los criados, lo cual es inevitable después de la escena del salón -siguió mirándola implacablemente a pesar del gesto de pavor de Sere-. Esperemos que ninguno de los invitados o de los miembros de la prensa que había en la celebración haya adivinado que estás embarazada. Si nos casamos rápido, nadie tiene por qué saber que ésa es la causa.

Vio cómo Sere apretaba las manos en el regazo, sobre el vestido de satén azul que solían llevar la reina y las princesas en los acontecimientos de estado. El enorme traje ocultaba su cuerpo, pero bajo aquella tela rígida Darien sabía que se escondían sus pechos generosos y la curva de sus caderas. Volvió a sentir la terrible frustración sexual que llevaba torturándolo desde la noche del baile. Sintió la necesidad de quitarle las horquillas del pelo y sumergir los dedos en aquella sedosa melena rubia. Entonces ella levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos de un celeste profundo como el oceano, y unas pestañas larguísimas.

-¿Dónde están tus gafas? ¿O es que formaban parte del disfraz de camarera? -añadió con actitud burlona, obligándose a apartarse de la tentación que suponía su boca.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo por seguir deseándola a pesar de que le hubiera mentido de ese modo. Aún no comprendía por qué se había hecho pasar por esa Usagi, y detestaba la idea de que se hubiera burlado de él, pero no podía olvidar la pasión que habían compartido en la cueva y su cuerpo ansiaba poder repetir aquel encuentro.

-Hoy me he puesto lentillas -dijo Sere, con evidente tensión-, y ya te he explicado que no te engañé deliberadamente. Simplemente... sucedió -le tembló la voz al imaginar en cómo reaccionaría su madre cuando se enterara de que estaba embarazada.

La reina Ikuko querría que se casara con Darien, y Malaquite también votaría por que solucionaran la situación cuanto antes. ¿Cómo iba a soportar tener que casarse con un hombre que afirmaba no creer en el amor y que jamás sentiría nada por ella?

-No te equivoques, Sere -dijo Darien, observando los cambios que experimentaba su rostro-. Si crees que voy a marcharme así como así y te voy a dejar que críes sola a nuestro hijo, te advierto que voy a luchar por la custodia. Aunque para ello tenga que sacrificar mi amistad con Malaquite, no dudaré en llevarte a ti y al resto de tu familia ante un juez... y supongo que te imaginas lo que eso supondría para la monarquía de Aristo.

No había ninguna duda de que Darien hablaba completamente en serio. Sere sintió un escalofrío al mirarlo a los ojos. Nada más verlo por primera vez, había percibido en él una falta de misericordia que escondía hábilmente bajo su seductor encanto, un encanto del que ahora no había ni el menor rastro. De pronto se dio cuenta de que si elegía luchar contra él, acabaría perdiendo.

-Quiero que el niño viva conmigo en Grecia -anunció él-. Tú decides si quieres participar en su educación o no.

-¿Qué quieres decir con «participar en su educación»? ¡Es mi hijo! -exclamó, visiblemente alterada-. No puedes esperar que me marche de Aristo. Llevo aquí toda mi vida.

La noche del baile, el palacio le había parecido asfixiante y había sentido el deseo de escapar de aquella solitaria existencia. Ahora sin embargo esa vida le parecía segura y no quería que cambiara. Pero claro que iba a cambiar, iba a ser madre y en el fondo sabía que no podría quedarse en palacio y criar al bebé sin su padre.

-¿No podrías vivir aquí en palacio... si nos casáramos? -le preguntó débilmente.

-La base de operaciones de mis negocios está en Atenas, tengo que estar allí -explicó con voz neutra-. Como es natural, una vez que seas mi esposa, vivirás conmigo y, aunque mantendremos una estrecha relación con Aristo y con la Familia Real, nuestro hijo, o nuestra hija -añadió con énfasis-, crecerá en Grecia. Ya lo he hablado con Malaquite y está de acuerdo -añadió, como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

Sere sintió un estremecimiento al oír aquellas palabras tan rotundas. Malaquite estaba de acuerdo y, si bien sabía que su hermano jamás la obligaría a casarse con Darien, también sabía que no tenía alternativa. La habitación de pronto le pareció agobiante, tanto que se puso en pie y corrió hacia la puerta. Tendría que casarse con Darien por el bien de su hijo y de la Familia Real, pero la perspectiva de verse atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor con un hombre que la despreciaba, la llenó de desesperación.

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo -murmuró cuando Darien fue rápidamente hasta ella.

-Por lo que me ha contado Malaquite de tus estudios, deduzco que eres una persona muy inteligente, así que comprenderás la gravedad de la situación -le dijo él-. Tienes que tomar una decisión ahora. Malaquite y tu madre saben que en este momento estoy pidiéndote que te cases conmigo y esperan que vayamos a las habitaciones de la reina y les contemos qué has respondido. Me parece que ninguno de los dos tenemos otra opción -continuó diciendo al ver que ella no intervenía.

Sere levantó la mirada hacia él con cansancio, pero a pesar de todo, sintió un extraño calor al ver su rostro de cerca. Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que habían hecho el amor en aquella cueva y, al fijarse en sus labios finos, le pareció imposible haber besado aquella boca. Podía percibir su poder, era algo tangible que de pronto hizo que se sintiera débil y exhausta. Todo estaba a favor de Darien y ella no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra él.

-¿Cuándo? -consiguió decir, aunque apenas podía creer que realmente estuviese considerando la oferta-. Supongo que tendremos que celebrar la boda en los próximos meses -antes de que se le notara el embarazo y todo el mundo supiese el verdadero motivo del matrimonio.

-Mucho antes -corrigió Darien-. Malaquite ha fijado como fecha el once de julio y ya ha cancelado todos sus compromisos para ese día.

Sere hizo un cálculo rápido.

-¡Pero eso es dentro de tres semanas! -exclamó, aterrorizada-. No puedo hacerlo, Darien.

-Claro que puedes -aseguró él con fría determinación-, Porque, para serte sincero, Sere, no tienes otra elección.


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Las siguientes tres semanas pasaron volando y Sere cada vez se sentía más alejada de su propia vida y de los preparativos para la boda que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Era casi como estar atrapada en un sueño del que esperaba despertar en cualquier momento y descubrir que nunca había conocido a un hombre llamado Darien Chiba, y mucho menos se había quedado embarazada de él. Pero cuando abrió los ojos la mañana de la boda y vio el traje de novia colgado frente a la cama, tuvo que asumir la realidad. Al cabo de sólo unas horas sería una mujer casada y, por el bien del bebé que crecía en su interior, no podía escapar a su destino.

-Ya te he dicho que todas las novias están guapas el día de su boda -le dijo Rini mientras pasaba la mano por la falda del vestido-. Estás impresionante. El vestido te favorece mucho. ¡No se te ocurra volver a ponerte esas enormes camisas que tanto te gustan! Ya se encargará Darien de que no lo hagas -añadió su hermana en tono distendido-. Tiene una vida social muy ajetreada, así que seguro que te compra una ropa preciosa y muy sexy para que lo acompañes a todas las fiestas de Atenas.

Sere sintió un nudo en la garganta al imaginar su vida lejos de Aristo.

-Ya sabes que a mí no me gustan las fiestas -dijo en tono sombrío-. Dentro de unos meses estaré enorme y, desde luego, nada sexy... sólo gorda. Ya he ganado bastante peso, sobre todo en el pecho. ¿Te parece que el escote es muy exagerado? -preguntó mientras observaba el precioso corpiño del vestido, bordado con perlas y cristalitos.

-Darien no va a poder quitarte la vista de encima -aseguró Rini alegremente-. Creo que fue muy buen idea que decidieras llevar el pelo suelto.

-Puede ser, pero no es muy práctico.

El cabello, naturalmente ondulado, le caía libremente por la espalda y, en lugar de ponerse una tiara y el velo, había elegido una delicada corona de rosas blancas que hacía las veces de tocado. Su hermana había insistido en maquillarla y lo cierto era que lo había hecho muy bien; con un estilo sencillo que resaltaba sus ojos celestes y un ligero tono rosa en los labios.

El resultado final fue tan sorprendente, que Sere apenas podía creer que aquella mujer del espejo fuera ella. Por una noche, por un momento de locura completamente impropia de su carácter, su vida había cambiado para siempre. Se llevó la mano al vientre y respiró hondo. Iba a casarse con Darien por el mismo motivo que lo hacía él, por el bien del hijo que habían concebido, así que no había motivo alguno para ponerse sentimental.

-Hoy tu aspecto no tiene que tener nada de «práctico» -aseguró su hermana meneando la cabeza con frustración-. Es el día de tu boda, vas a casarte con uno de los hombres más sexys del mundo, que además te ha mandado esto... Gaea -Rini llamó a la doncella para que llevara las flores que había enviado el señor Chiba.

Se trataba de un exquisito ramo de rosas blancas y rosas mezcladas con gipsófila.

-Sé que me has dicho mil veces que es un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero está claro que entre Darien y tú hay algo -aseguró Rini-, Vi las miradas que te lanzaba anoche durante la cena, como si estuviera impaciente por llevarte a la cama -se sonrió al ver cómo Sere se ruborizaba-, Y hace unos días me llamó desde Nueva York para preguntarme cuál era tu flor preferida.

-¿De verdad? -Sere trató de ocultar la sorpresa y de no dar demasiada importancia a las palabras de Rini, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se acercó las flores y notó su delicado perfume.

Ningún hombre le había regalado nunca flores, y el hecho de que Darien se hubiese tomado la molestia de asegurarse de que le gustaría el ramo de novia le hizo albergar esperanzas y pensar que quizá aquel matrimonio no estuviese destinado al fracaso. Aquellas rosas eran un símbolo de esperanza. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al volver a mirarse al espejo y darse cuenta de que Rini no mentía; gracias a una especie de milagro, lo cierto era que estaba guapa.

-Gracias por ayudarme con el vestido -murmuró-. Ya sabes que soy un desastre para la ropa, pero gracias a tus consejos y a la habilidad del diseñador, el traje es más de lo que me habría atrevido a soñar.

-Estoy deseando ver la reacción de todos cuando te vean -dijo Rini mirando la imagen del espejo-, sobre todo la de Darien.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Rini al ver que su hermana tenía los ojos demasiado brillantes.

-Espero que todo salga bien -dijo suavemente-, Sé que no es lo que habías planeado y que te has sentido obligada a casarte. Me he dado cuenta de que Darien es tan impetuoso y prepotente como Malaquite así que supongo que, entre los dos y la norma de que lo primero es el deber, no tenías mucha opción excepto acceder a casarte. Pero tienes que estar segura de que Malaquite y mamá, igual que el resto de la familia, sólo quieren lo mejor para ti, y estoy convencida de que casarte con Darien es lo mejor que podías hacer.

-Eso espero -respondió Sere, incapaz de disimular el temor que sentía.

En las tres semanas que habían pasado desde el anuncio oficial del compromiso, Darien sólo había visitado el palacio dos veces antes de viajar a Estados Unidos, y en ninguna de las dos ocasiones, habían pasado ni un momento a solas. Darien se había mostrado amable y encantador, y se había ganado de inmediato la simpatía de la reina Ikuko, pero Sere lo había encontrado tan distante que ni siquiera había sabido cómo hablarle. Incluso las veces que la había llamado desde Estados Unidos, las conversaciones se habían limitado a hablar de cómo se encontraba en aquella primera etapa del embarazo y de si estaba comiendo suficiente.

Aparte de un par de mañanas que había tenido náuseas, lo cierto era que Sere se sentía fuerte y sana, y tenía un apetito de caballo. Su madre le había dicho que era de esas mujeres a las que se les notaba que estaban embarazadas desde el principio, pero no estaba segura de cuál sería la reacción de Darien cuando viera que su cuerpo ya había empezado a redondearse.

Lo que era más importante, ¿llegaría siquiera a ver su cuerpo? La pasión que habían compartido en la cueva parecía ahora un sueño lejano y, si no fuera porque llevaba dentro a su hijo, estaría segura de que había imaginado el placer de su boca y las caricias de sus manos.

¿Qué esperaba Darien de la noche de bodas..., que durmieran juntos, en la misma cama? Sere vio cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas y sintió que se le endurecían los pezones bajo el vestido. No habían hablado de ese aspecto del matrimonio, pero Darien era un hombre increíblemente viril por lo que suponía que no querría llevar una vida sin sexo. Claro que no había dado ninguna muestra, ni el día que le había pedido que se casara con él, ni en las otras ocasiones en que lo había visto, de que aún la deseara.

En realidad no había habido ningún tipo de contacto físico entre ellos desde aquella noche en que habían hecho el amor. Incluso cuando habían posado para las fotografías oficiales del compromiso, Darien había acercado los labios a su mano, pero no la había besado en la boca como ella habría deseado. Y cuando un periodista le había preguntado si estaba enamorado, había respondido con un comentario ingenioso que había hecho reír a todos los presentes, pero que para Sere había sido una clara declaración de que no significaba nada para él.

Rini miró el reloj.

-Deberíamos irnos ya. ¿Estás preparada?

¿Lo estaba? ¿Cómo iba a estar preparada para lanzarse a lo desconocido? No obstante, tomó aire y asintió.

-Estoy todo lo preparada que puedo estar -admitió.

El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando salió por la puerta. Se volvió a mirar una última vez el dormitorio que había ocupado durante veintiséis años y sintió una profunda tristeza al pensar que, a partir de ese día, el palacio ya no sería su hogar. De ahora en adelante su hogar estaría en Atenas, con Darien; sólo podía pedirle al cielo que no hubiera cometido un error al decidir casarse con él.

La capilla privada del palacio estaba repleta de invitados. Cuando Sere cruzó el arco de entrada, surgió un murmullo de excitación en toda la nave y oyó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de muchos de los presentes al verla vestida de novia. Pero ella tenía la mirada clavada en el hombre que la esperaba junto al altar, vestido con de chaqué gris marengo.

Darien debió de darse cuenta de que había llegado por la reacción de los invitados, pero se quedó inmóvil y ni siquiera se volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. Su falta de curiosidad y de ganas de ver a la mujer con la que se veía obligado a casarse fue un duro golpe para Sere. El pánico se apoderó de ella durante unos instantes y no pudo controlar un estremecimiento que le sacudió el cuerpo entero al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Malaquite con un susurro-, _Thee mou_, Sere, no irás a desmayarte, ¿verdad?

Ella tuvo la sensación de que se le metía dentro la música del órgano de la capilla y sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, de huir del futuro sin amor que la esperaba junto a Darien. Pero al ver la preocupación reflejada en la mirada de su hermano, recordó la lección que le habían inculcado ya desde niña: lo primero era la obligación. Agarró con fuerza el ramo y esbozó una sonrisa para Malaquite.

-Estoy bien -aseguró.

El camino hasta el altar se le hizo interminable y cuando por fin llegó junto a Darien, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un rostro carente de expresión. Sus respuestas fueron frías, sin emoción, mientras que ella apenas conseguía emitir un hilo de voz. Sintió una profunda tristeza al oír cómo ambos mentían al prometer amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separase, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando él le colocó la alianza, un anillo con un diamante espectacular que brillaba bajo el sol que entraba por las ventanas de la capilla.

Cuando el sacerdote murmuró que Darien podía besar a la novia, Sere giró la cabeza, segura de que su ya marido le rozaría suavemente los labios a modo de trámite, pero de pronto se encontró con una mirada ardiente. El corazón estuvo a punto de escapársele del pecho cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. De pronto ya no estaba frío y distante, y ella no intentó oponerse.

Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando aquel beso, que no pudo controlar su propia reacción. Lo besó con igual pasión y recibió encantada las caricias de su lengua. Así estuvieron hasta que el sacerdote les recordó con un carraspeo que se encontraban ante doscientos invitados.

Aquél era un matrimonio de conveniencia que nada tenía que ver con la historia de amor que ella siempre había soñado, pero para bien o para mal, ahora era la esposa de Darien Chiba y había llegado el momento de olvidarse de aquellas fantasías románticas y aceptar que estaba casada con un hombre que nunca la amaría pero que, al menos, la deseaba.

-Estás preciosa con ese traje de novia -le dijo él más tarde, durante la fiesta, cuando ya habían acabado los brindis y los discursos y ella le había dicho que iba a cambiarse para el viaje a Atenas-, No tardes mucho, a_gape mou_. Tardaremos al menos una hora en llegar al helicóptero y será de noche cuando lleguemos a Atenas; estoy impaciente por estar a solas con mi esposa.

El brillo de la mirada de Darien llenó de aprensión a Sere, que salió corriendo a cambiarse de ropa, desesperada por estar unos minutos lejos de su inquietante presencia. La falda de seda y la ajustada chaqueta verde jade que se puso también habían sido una elección de Rini, y lo cierto era que ambas cosas favorecían mucho a su curvilínea figura y le iban bien a su color de piel y de pelo. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué diría Darien cuando descubriera que debajo del traje no llevaba nada más que un sujetador de encaje negro y unas braguitas también negras. Todo parecía indicar que su marido esperaba tener una verdadera noche de bodas y ella no podía negar que la química sexual que había entre ellos era tan intensa como la noche del baile.

No obstante, la idea de pasar la noche con él tenía muy nerviosa a Sere, porque la realidad era que apenas se conocían. Para ella, la intimidad que se compartía con alguien al hacer el amor era algo muy importante, pero tenía la impresión de que para Darien el sexo era la única ventaja de aquel matrimonio forzado.

Salió al pasillo completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando se chocó con Diamante Blackmoon y se le revolvió el estómago automáticamente.

-No pareces una novia muy dichosa -dijo con su crueldad habitual-, ¿Qué ocurre, Sere? ¿Tienes miedo de que si dejas a tu marido solo un momento, pueda centrar su atención en... tu hermana?

Estaba borracho. Arrastraba las palabras y apestaba a alcohol. Sere se había quedado horrorizada al ver su nombre en la lista de invitados, pero enseguida se había recordado que era un viejo amigo de la familia y que, con un poco de suerte, después de aquel día, no tendría que volver a verlo nunca más.

Intentó pasar de largo, pero él la agarró del brazo y la puso contra la pared.

-¡Suéltame! -trató de zafarse de él, pero Diamante la apretó con más fuerza mientras se reía.

-No me extraña que te preocupe -le dijo-, Rini es muy guapa y Darien es un conocido playboy.

-¡Cállate, Diamante! -Sere se avergonzaba y se despreciaba a sí misma por envidiar la belleza de su hermana-. No hay nada entre Rini y Darien. Te recuerdo que se ha casado conmigo.

-Pero el motivo por el que lo ha hecho no es tan secreto como te gustaría -respondió Diamante con un guiño-. Debo reconocer que Chiba es más ambicioso de lo que yo creía y, desde luego, contigo ha encontrado todo un filón. ¿Quién se habría atrevido a seducir a una ingenua princesa virgen, dejarla embarazada y luego casarse con ella rápidamente para ahorrarle la vergüenza a la familia real? Me sorprende que Malaquite no le haya concedido algún título como pago a sus servicios -concluyó implacablemente.

-No digas tonterías -dijo Sere, asombrada por las palabras de Diamante. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de que estaba embarazada?-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que Darien es ambicioso? -le preguntó-. Es multimillonario y tiene su propia empresa.

-Una empresa que heredó después de seducir a otra mujer -afirmó Diamante-, No sólo en Hollywood se consigue prosperar acostándose con las personas adecuadas. Darien Chiba es el hijo ilegítimo de una madre pobre. Creció en los suburbios de Atenas y en la adolescencia se vio envuelto en el mundo de la delincuencia -Diamante hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sere y esbozó una desagradable sonrisa-, ¿Deduzco que tu flamante esposo no te ha hablado de su pasado? Si no me crees, pregúntale por el tatuaje que lleva en el hombro. No sé cómo lo consiguió, pero conoció a una millonaria, Larissa Petridis, la hija del magnate naviero -continuó contándole Diamante-. Larissa había heredado la empresa de su padre tras la muerte de éste. Era una solterona con debilidad por los hombres jóvenes y guapos. Dicen los rumores que se quedó prendada del encantador Darien, a pesar de que era veinte años más joven que ella. Darien aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar de la pobreza y se convirtió en su amante hasta que Larissa murió unos años más tarde y le dejó la empresa. No es una mala recompensa por ser el semental de una mujer mayor, ¿no te parece?

Sere estaba aturdida por aquellas palabras, pero no pensaba demostrar el impacto que habían tenido en ella, así que apretó la espalda contra la pared para no desmayarse.

-No te creo -murmuró-. ¿Por qué sabes tanto de Darien?

-Contraté a alguien para que averiguara un par de cosas -admitió Diamante sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza-. Me gusta descubrir los secretos que oculta la gente. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede resultar útil dicha información. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte el informe que me entregó el detective sobre Chiba. Es una lectura muy interesante, casi tanto como el número de esta semana de la revista Glamorous -añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué podría tener de interesante una revista de cotilleo sobre famosos? -preguntó ella con aparente calma.

-Quizá te gustaría ver unas fotos en las que se ve lo que estaba haciendo tu esposo tres semanas antes de la boda.

-Darien estaba en Estados Unidos, trabajando día y noche para cerrar un negocio -aseguró Sere.

-Sobre todo por las noches, pero me parece que pasó más tiempo en el dormitorio que en la sala de reuniones. Afróntalo, Sere, no eres el tipo de Chiba... Supongo que por eso ha pasado las últimas semanas con su amante, Shannon Marsh; aquí tienes la prueba -se sacó una revista del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la abrió por una página en la que se veía a Darien con una pelirroja impresionante.

Darien salía guapísimo en las fotos, con el rostro bronceado y un mechón de pelo cayéndole en la frente. Parecía relajado y contento en compañía de aquella hermosa mujer con la que sin duda tenía mucha confianza, algo que le rompió el corazón a Sere aún más que las imágenes en las que Shannon abrazaba a Darien con los pechos desnudos.

Le arrancó la revista de las manos y leyó rápidamente el pequeño párrafo que acompañaba las fotografías. Allí pudo leer su nombre, pues decía que sólo unos días antes de su boda con una princesa europea, Darien se mostraba muy «a gusto» con su amante estadounidense.

-Ya te dije que deberías haberte casado conmigo -balbuceó Diamante, tambaleándose frente a ella-. Yo jamás te habría humillado el mismo día de tu boda. Seguramente muchos de los invitados han desayunado hoy viendo esas imágenes y se habrán preguntado cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que Darien te ha llevado ante el altar con tanta prisa.

Sere empezó a tener nauseas y notó que perdía la poca confianza que tenía en sí misma. Los invitados no la habían mirado porque estuviesen sorprendidos de su transformación; estaban comparándola con Shannon Marsh.

¿Y Darien y su aparente impaciencia por llevarla a la cama? ¿Cómo iba a sentirse atraído por ella, teniendo a una mujer como Shannon esperándolo en Estados Unidos? Ella sólo podría ser un humilde premio de consolación, pensó Sere con tristeza.

Se apartó de Diamante y no sintió ninguna lástima por él cuando vio que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Se obligó a sí misma y a respirar hondo porque estaba temblando y sabía que eso no podía hacerle ningún bien al bebé. Aquello era lo único que importaba, el único motivo por el que se había casado con Darien; de ahora en adelante iba a concentrar toda su energía en cuidar de la vida que crecía en su interior.

-Chiba sólo se ha casado contigo por el prestigio que le da el estar casado con una princesa...

Las palabras de Diamante siguieron a Sere mientras bajaba la escalera, pero no se detuvo, ni se volvió a mirarlo. Sabía perfectamente por qué se había casado con ella Darien. Por el bebé. Ya le había dicho una vez que valoraba su libertad por encima de todo, y las fotos de la revista demostraban que no tenía intención de tomarse muy en serio los votos matrimoniales.


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Sere había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que los miembros de la Familia Real jamás demostraban sus emociones en público, una lección que le resultó muy útil durante el resto de la fiesta. De algún modo consiguió sonreír a todos aquéllos que se acercaron a desearles buena suerte y felicidad justo antes de que Darien y ella se dirigieran al helicóptero. Incluso creía haber conseguido hacer creer a Malaquite y a su madre que realmente estaba contenta de marcharse de Aristo, rumbo a su nueva vida en Grecia.

Tan pronto como despegó el helicóptero, cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida para no tener que mirar siquiera a Darien. Trató de recordar que los días antes de la boda disfrutaba de la libertad de hacer lo que desease, incluso retozar en la playa con su amante medio desnuda; pero lo cierto era que se sentía profundamente humillada de que hubiese exhibido de ese modo su aventura.

En cuanto a la historia que le había contado Diamante sobre el pasado de Darien, no sabía qué pensar. Conociendo a Diamante, no le extrañaba lo más mínimo que hubiese contratado a un detective para que indagara en la vida de Darien, y seguramente no sería difícil verificar todo lo que le había dicho. No le importaba que Darien procediera de una familia pobre, pero le horrorizaba la idea de que hubiese conseguido su fortuna jugando con las emociones de una mujer mayor.

No dejó de atormentarse durante todo el viaje en helicóptero y el corazón se le encogía más y más a medida que se alejaban de Aristo. Darien había estado bastante rato hablando con el piloto, pero luego fue a sentarse junto a ella y, a pesar de todo lo que sabía sobre él, Sere no pudo evitar que sus sentidos reaccionaran ante la cercanía. Sintió que la miraba y apretó los párpados. Después de unos segundos lo oyó resoplar y, cuando entreabrió los ojos, vio que estaba concentrado leyendo el periódico.

Darien vivía en el corazón de Atenas, en una imponente torre de apartamentos que se levantaba sobre las calles de la bulliciosa ciudad. Era todo tan distinto a la tranquilidad de Aristo, que Sere sintió una profunda congoja cuando la limusina se metió en el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio.

-Cuando yo esté trabajando, Stavros, mi chofer, te llevará donde quieras. También es guardaespaldas. No debes salir por ahí sola -le advirtió Darien en cuanto entraron en el ascensor.

-No tenía guardaespaldas en Aristo y tampoco creo que vaya a necesitarlo aquí -respondió Sere, sorprendida.

-Las cosas allí son distintas. Todo el mundo quiere mucho a la familia real y nadie se atrevería a haceros ningún daño. Pero aquí ya se está hablando de ti -le explicó-. La gente, especialmente la prensa, está fascinada con la idea de tener una princesa. Seguramente has visto a los fotógrafos que nos han seguido desde el aeropuerto. Mañana tu fotografía aparecerá en la portada de todos los periódicos y, desgraciadamente, a veces no es buena tanta atención.

Sere frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que hay gente que nos tiene envidia por nuestra fortuna -le dijo con tristeza-. No pretendo asustarte, Sere, pero debes de saber que a veces hay secuestros de gente importante, una posibilidad que eliminarás por completo si haces como te digo y siempre vas acompañada de Stavros.

Darien le había dado órdenes al conductor y guardaespaldas de que siguiera a Sere a todas partes, pero debía admitir que no lo había hecho sólo por razones de seguridad. Por mucho que le hubiera asegurado que deseaba tener aquel hijo, él no tenía intención de correr ningún riesgo; tenía que saber dónde estaba en cada momento.

El gesto de Darien advirtió a Sere de que no debía decir nada más respecto al asunto del guardaespaldas, pero lo cierto era que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pensaba que en Atenas disfrutaría de una mayor libertad, lejos de los rígidos protocolos de la vida de palacio; pero parecía que había cambiado una cárcel por otra, y que iba a tener su carcelero particular.

El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso y, nada más abrirse las puertas, Darien la sorprendió al levantarla en brazos.

-Ahora sí que eres mi esposa -murmuró, frunciendo el ceño porque había sentido cómo se excitaba al tocarla.

Aquellas palabras pesaron como el cemento en el estómago de Sere mientras se preguntaba si pretendía llevarla directamente al dormitorio y convertirla en su esposa a la manera más clásica. No podía dejar de pensar en las fotos de esa revista, por eso se movió en sus brazos hasta que él se vio obligado a dejarla en el suelo.

-Peso demasiado para ti -murmuró-. Te vas a hacer daño en la espalda.

-Eso es imposible, _agape mou_ -respondió él, buscando su mirada.

Darien se dijo a sí mismo que era natural que estuviese nerviosa, puesto que era la primera vez que estaba en su casa y no se trataba de una simple visita; aquélla sería también la casa de Sere de ahora en adelante y debía de ser muy distinto a todo aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Su apartamento era lujoso, pero desde luego no era un palacio real.

Ambos tendrían que adaptarse a su nueva vida. A Darien le gustaba tener su espacio; de hecho, desde el divorcio no había llevado allí a ninguna de sus amantes. Ahora Sere iba a vivir con él, pero era su esposa, no su amante y no podía esperar que la relación se limitase únicamente al dormitorio. Seguramente desayunarían juntos por las mañanas y cenarían cuando él volviese a casa por las noches.

En realidad Darien no sabía bien qué era lo que sentía al tener que compartir su territorio con otra persona. Llevaba tanto tiempo solo, que lo había convertido en su forma de vida, pero en unos meses llegaría el bebé. Sintió un gran nerviosismo al imaginar cómo sería la vida con su hijo.

Iba a ser un buen padre, prometió en silencio. A su hijo no le faltaría de nada, sobre todo amor. Pero por el bien del pequeño, tenía que ayudar a Sere a sentirse bien en Atenas, para que no tuviera la tentación de huir a Aristo.

La observó un momento, fijándose sin darse cuenta en la curva que sus firmes pechos dibujaban en la chaqueta de seda. La falda le marcaba sutilmente el trasero. Darien sintió que todo en él se endurecía al visualizarse a sí mismo subiendo aquella falda y tuvo la tentación de llevarla al dormitorio principal y demostrarle que tenía motivos suficientes para no querer marcharse de Atenas... ni salir de aquella cama.

Se le aceleró el pulso. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le acarició la melena rubia, que tenía el tacto de la seda. Habría deseado echarle el pelo a un lado y besarle el cuello, pero de nuevo volvió a sentir que ella se tensaba al notar su contacto, así que retiró la mano.

Darien no sabía qué le pasaba y, sinceramente, no estaba de humor para jueguecitos. Al besarla en la iglesia, Sere había respondido con un ímpetu que le había hecho pensar que estaba tan impaciente como él por consumar el matrimonio, pero desde entonces se había enfriado considerablemente y su tensión lo tenía desconcertado. Quizá sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para adaptarse. Le habían ocurrido muchas cosas importantes: el matrimonio, la inminente maternidad y el traslado a Atenas, por no hablar de los nervios que debía de haberle ocasionado la boda porque, aunque habían planeado algo sencillo, al final parecía que hubiera asistido la mitad de los habitantes de Aristo. Era lógico, la boda de un miembro de la familia real era un acontecimiento que no ocurría todos los días.

Se apartó de ella para no sentirse tan tentado a llevársela a la cama.

-Voy a enseñarte el apartamento, quizá así te sientas más en casa.

-Gracias.

Sere siguió a Darien por el pasillo con el corazón encogido. Era un apartamento increíblemente moderno y minimalista, con suelos de mármol, paredes claras, sofás de cuero negro y detalles plateados. El típico refugio de un soltero, diseñado para un ejecutivo de altos vuelos, no precisamente el lugar donde ella podía imaginarse cuidando de su bebé. Recordó la cómoda habitación infantil en la que había pasado su niñez: juguetes por todas partes y una estantería repleta de todos sus cuentos preferidos. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar las visitas que le hacía su padre todas las tardes para leerle alguno de esos cuentos, aunque tuviera que interrumpir una reunión importante para poder hacerlo. No imaginaba a Darien haciendo algo parecido por su hijo, ni los imaginaba a los tres viviendo allí, jugando a la familia feliz.

-Aquí no tendrás por qué pasar demasiado tiempo -le dijo él cuando le mostró una brillante cocina de acero inoxidable-. Sotiris, mi empleado y cocinero, se encarga de todo en ese aspecto. Te lo presentaré más tarde.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo. Pasaron por un elegante comedor, tres dormitorios de buen tamaño, uno de los cuales tendría que ser el del bebé. Al final del pasillo, Darien abrió la última puerta que quedaba y Sere se quedó inmóvil.

El dormitorio principal tenía unas vistas sobre cogedoras de la Acrópolis, iluminada con unos focos que hacían que la piedra brillara en contraste con el cielo del atardecer. Era impresionante, pero Sere tenía toda la atención puesta en la gigantesca cama que dominaba la habitación, con cabecero de piel y sábanas de seda negra. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de arriba abajo con espejos en los que se veía la cama... y se vería también a sus ocupantes, pensó al mismo tiempo que se fijaba en la botella de champán metida en un cubo de hielo que había junto al lecho.

Era el escenario perfecto para la seducción. Inconscientemente, ella se preguntó a cuántas mujeres habría llevado Darien y si se habrían detenido a admirar las vistas antes de meterse en su cama.

Lo miró con el corazón golpeándole el pecho y se preguntó si en ese mismo instante estaría pensando en llevársela a la cama.

-La doncella ha deshecho el equipaje que enviaron de Aristo y ha puesto todas tus cosas en el vestidor. Ven, te lo enseñaré -Darien la llevó hasta una puerta que había en un extremo del dormitorio.

Sere lo siguió de inmediato, agradecida del respiro que eso suponía. El vestidor era una cómoda habitación con armarios de roble, un sofá y un tocador situado junto a otra puerta que conducía a un baño privado. El pánico de Sere se suavizó al darse cuenta de que allí al menos tendría cierta privacidad.

Darien había abierto los armarios y observaba el interior con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no has mandado toda tu ropa?

-Lo he hecho -respondió Sere-, Esto es todo lo que tengo. Nunca me ha interesado mucho la moda.

-Pues te sugiero que empieces a interesarte -movió las perchas de un lado a otro con impaciencia-. Sé que aún estás de luto por la muerte de tu padre, pero parece que sólo tuvieras ropa negra.

-No es ropa de luto. Me visto de negro porque me hace más delgada -admitió Sere, ruborizada.

-El negro no te favorece -aseguró él tajantemente-. Está claro que tenemos que ir de compras. Yo tengo muchos compromisos sociales y ya tengo la agenda llena de invitaciones de gente que quiere conocer a mi esposa, la princesa.

Sere suspiró apesadumbrada y atemorizada porque sabía que esa gente que había mencionado Darien iba a sentirse muy decepcionada cuando descubrieran que ella no era la princesa sofisticada y elegante que esperaban.

Darien se acercó a ella y de nuevo comenzó a sentir mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago cuando él le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia la puerta que conducía al dormitorio.

-Me gusta la ropa que llevas ahora -murmuró con voz profunda y sensual.

-La eligió Rini -reconoció Sere, que apenas podía hablar mientras él le pasaba la mano por el hombro y luego la deslizaba por el frente de la chaqueta.

Darien se echó reír suavemente.

-En ese caso, es una lástima que tu hermana no eligiera todo el guardarropa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sere sintiera unos celos con los que estaba muy familiarizada. Rini era hermosa y tenía un gusto exquisito. Si su hermana hubiera estado en el baile real seis semanas atrás, seguramente Darien no se habría fijado en ella y jamás habría bajado a la playa, ni le habría hecho el amor a una camarera llamada Usagi.

De pronto la invadieron todas las inseguridades de siempre. No habría sido necesario que Diamante le dijera que no era el tipo de Darien; Sere era perfectamente consciente de que no tenía la figura de modelo de Rini, o de Shannon Marsh, y no soportaba la idea de que su marido la comparara con su impresionante amante modelo.

De repente se fijó en que Darien se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba empezando a desabrocharse la camisa.

-Esta noche quiero dormir sola -anunció Sere, con el corazón acelerado y la boca seca-. Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy agotada -tenía la sensación de haber estado todo el día en una especie de montaña rusa de emociones que había hecho que le temblaran las piernas y los brazos.

-¿Entonces por qué no te dormiste durante el viaje? -le preguntó, enarcando ambas cejas-. No me he creído en ningún momento que realmente estuvieses dormida y me ha parecido bastante infantil -añadió.

La impaciencia que denotaban sus palabras encendió los ánimos de Sere. Parecía de lo más satisfecho, pero claro, se había salido con la suya en todo, mientras que a ella le había cambiado la vida por completo.

-Tienes razón; me he hecho la dormida... para no tener que hablar contigo -admitió con furia-. Y la idea de acostarme contigo me pone enferma.

Darien apretó la mandíbula para tratar de controlarse. No solía tener ninguna paciencia con los caprichos y las rabietas femeninas.

-No es ésa la impresión que me diste cuando te besé en la iglesia -le dijo-. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión tan de repente?

Sere se sonrojó al recordar cómo había respondido a aquel beso, pero entonces no sabía que él había pasado los días antes de la boda con su amante. Había dejado de desabrocharse de la camisa, pero la tenía prácticamente abierta del todo y se le veía la piel bronceada del torso. Era tan guapo y ella, en cambio, tan normalita..., pensó Sere con pesar. Se moría de vergüenza si pensaba que tenía que desnudarse frente a él y dejar que la viera.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero problema, Sere? -le preguntó, frustrado por no saber comprenderla.

El gesto de su rostro indicaba que estaba dispuesto a esperar toda la noche si era necesario hasta recibir una explicación. Sere titubeó unos segundos y finalmente habló:

-En la fiesta, cuando subí a cambiarme de ropa, me encontré con alguien... con un amigo de la familia -vaciló ante la idea de llamar «amigo» a alguien tan despreciable-. El caso es que me he enterado de ciertas cosas sobre ti -confesó-, cosas que no sabía sobre tu pasado, como que naciste en un entorno muy pobre y que tuviste problemas con la ley.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Sere cada vez se sentía más incómoda, así que quiso resolver las dudas que Diamante había sembrado en ella.

-También me he enterado de los rumores que afirman que debes el éxito de tu negocio a una rica heredera llamada Larissa Petridis, que te dejó la empresa naviera de su padre cuando murió porque habías sido su amante.

-¿Quién es el amigo que te ha contado todo eso? -preguntó Darien en un tono que resultaba peligroso, a pesar de que sonreía con arrogancia-. Al menos ten la decencia de darme el nombre de la persona que se ha tomado tantas molestias para poder clavarme un cuchillo por la espalda.

Sere titubeó.

-Es un amigo de mi hermano Malaquite... Diamante Blackmoon.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

-Blackmoon no es amigo de Malaquite. Lo incluyó entre los invitados porque el rey Kenji era amigo de su padre.

Por eso ella nunca le había contado a nadie lo que le había hecho Diamante, pensó con tristeza. Diamante llevaba mucho tiempo aprovechándose de su relación con la familia real, pero ¿habría mentido con respecto a Darien?

-¿Esos rumores son ciertos? -le preguntó casi sin voz.

-No es ningún secreto que mi madre era pobre -Darien se encogió de hombros.

Parecía relajado, pero Sere podía sentir su furia, lo que la impulsó a dar un paso atrás.

-Crecí en los suburbios de Atenas, en unas condiciones que ni siquiera te imaginas -dijo con dureza-, ¿Cómo va a saberlo una princesa que siempre ha disfrutado de los privilegios y la riqueza de la vida en palacio? Mi madre trabajaba sin parar para poder darme de comer y vestirme, pero era joven y con poca formación y se vio obligada a arreglárselas sola después de que el hombre que la había seducido, mi padre, la abandonara y su familia la echara de casa al enterarse de que estaba embarazada.

El gesto de Darien se endureció aún más.

-No tienes la menor idea de lo que es pasar hambre, deambular por las calles como un perro abandonado y tener que robar comida para sobrevivir. No me avergüenzo de mi pasado porque el hambre me dio fuerzas para buscar una vida mejor para mi madre y para mí. Pero es cierto que durante un tiempo me metí en algunos líos y, si no llega a ser por Larissa Petridis, seguramente ahora estaría en la cárcel y no al frente de una empresa multimillonaria.

Sere miró a Darien con los ojos como platos.

-¿Entonces sedujiste a una mujer rica y te convertirse en su amante con la esperanza de heredar su empresa?

-No voy a discutir mi relación con Larissa -sentenció tajantemente-. Admito que heredé Petridis Shipping de Larissa. Era una magnífica persona, pero una empresaria terrible; cuando yo me hice cargo de la empresa, estaba al borde de la ruina. Trabajé mucho para darle la vuelta a la situación y soy el único responsable de que Petridis Chiba Shipping acabe de dar unos beneficios históricos.

Mientras hablaba Darien había ido acercándose, y de pronto ella se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada entre la cama y él. Sentía la furia que manaba de su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza y lanzó un grito ahogado cuando él levantó la mano y la agarró por la barbilla.

-Suéltame.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sere? -le preguntó con evidente tristeza-, ¿Es que tienes miedo de ensuciarte las manos si me tocas, ahora que sabes que no soy ningún aristócrata de sangre azul, sino un muchacho de los suburbios?

-Por supuesto que no -se apresuró a decir.

No le importaba nada su procedencia social, lo que la preocupaba era dónde había estado las semanas antes de la boda y la mujer con la que había pasado ese tiempo.

-No deberíamos habernos casado -dijo, con el corazón revuelto por culpa de aquellas imágenes de Shannon y él en la playa-. No debería haberme dejado convencer... Quiero la anulación.

-¿Porque crees que no soy lo bastante bueno para ti? -le preguntó él, furioso-. Sé que eres una princesa, pero no tenía ni idea de que fueras también una esnob, consentida y llena de prejuicios.

-No es por eso -respondió Sere, herida por sus palabras. Echó mano al bolso para sacar la revista que le había dado Diamante-. Me has puesto en ridículo, Darien, no sólo aquí en Grecia, sino en todas partes -dijo, dando rienda suelta a toda la emoción y la tristeza que llevaba horas conteniendo-. Esta revista se publica en todo el mundo, así que seguramente la mayoría de los invitados de la boda habían visto esto... -le dio la revista, abierta por la página de las malditas fotografías-. Todo el mundo debía de estar riéndose a mis espaldas: «la gorda de Sere se ha casado con un hombre que lleva semanas exhibiendo su romance con una pelirroja espectacular». No me extraña que la gente se pregunte por qué te has casado conmigo realmente; aunque sólo tendrán que sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de que estoy embarazada. Al ver esas fotos, todo el mundo sabrá, igual que lo sé yo, que no tienes la menor intención de serme fiel.

Sere tomó aire y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Aquello no podía hacerle ningún bien al bebé. Se puso la mano en el vientre y de pronto las nauseas hicieron que se olvidara por completo del enfado y la rabia. Sintió un zumbido en los oídos y unas manos fuertes que la agarraban por los hombros y la obligaban a sentarse en la cama.

-Respira hondo -ordenó Darien al tiempo que le colocaba la cabeza entre las rodillas para que la sangre le llegara al cerebro-. Podrías perder el bebé si sigues así.

-Puede que entonces te sintieras aliviado -murmuró Sere con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Al menos podríamos poner fin a esta farsa de matrimonio.

Darien maldijo entre dientes.

-Puedes acusarme de cualquier cosa excepto de eso -dijo, agachado junto a ella-. Concebimos a ese niño por accidente, pero no lo lamento, aunque tú sí lo hagas.

-Yo tampoco lo lamento -se apresuró a decir, mientras se secaba la cara con el dorso de la mano-, Y sé que quieres tener ese bebé... igual que sé que es el único motivo por el que te has casado conmigo.

Darien la miró con una expresión indescifrable.

-Has estado a punto de desmayarte. Voy a llamar al médico.

-No necesito un médico. Estoy bien, sólo un poco revuelta..., nada más.

-¿Por culpa de las fotos? -Darien miró la revista, que aún tenía en la mano-, ¿De dónde has sacado esto? Me sorprende que leas esta basura.

-No la leo. Me la dio Diamante -Sere se ruborizó bajo la mirada de Darien y se avergonzó por haber perdido los nervios de aquel modo. Necesitaba estar sola, pero sabía que él no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente-. Sabía que te habías ido a Estados Unidos después de que accediera a casarme contigo, pero habría preferido que hubieras sido sincero conmigo sobre el motivo de tu viaje. Es obvio que no fuiste por negocios sino a ver a tu amante, y ni siquiera te molestaste en ser discreto -añadió con amargura-. Me has convertido en un hazmerreír, Darien, eso no te lo perdonaré nunca.

Al ver que no decía nada, Sere levantó la mirada y lo encontró observando atentamente las fotografías de la revista... y seguramente comparándola con la hermosa Shannon. Entonces la miró y ella tuvo la sensación de que podía leerle el pensamiento.

-Es cierto que fui a Estados Unidos con la intención de ver a Shannon -admitió-. Tuvimos una relación de varios meses antes de conocerte a ti. Era algo informal; los dos tenemos una vida muy ajetreada y nos veíamos siempre que coincidíamos en el mismo país. Pero le debía una conversación cara a cara, no quería poner fin a la relación con una llamada de teléfono.

Sere se quedó con las palabras «poner fin», pero no era eso lo que decían las fotos.

-En las imágenes se os ve haciendo algo más que hablar -dijo, sarcásticamente-. Estáis los dos casi desnudos y pegados el uno al otro. A mí no me importa lo que hagas... -aseguró con fuerza-, pero no soporto la idea de que los invitados de la boda sintieran lástima por mí... la princesa gorda con un marido que le es infiel incluso antes de casarse.

-_Thee mou_, Sere, ¿por qué te tienes en tan baja estima? -gruñó Darien con impaciencia-. Tienes un cuerpo fantástico y sabes perfectamente que apenas puedo controlarme para no tocarte. Si hubiera podido controlarme la noche que nos conocimos, quizá ahora no estaríamos metidos en este lío -añadió-. Esas fotografías son antiguas -le devolvió la revista para que volviera a verlas-. Son de hace varios meses, poco después de que Shannon y yo nos conociéramos. Hace tres semanas, cuando fui a decirle que iba a casarme, nos vimos en Nueva York, nada que ver con la playa del Caribe que aparece en las fotos.

-Pero el artículo da a entender que son imágenes recientes -replicó con voz débil y confusa.

-Por supuesto -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-, Estas revistas acostumbran a hacer ese tipo de cosas y, desgraciadamente, no hay manera de impedirles que publiquen fotos de archivo. En realidad, el artículo en ningún momento deja claro que se refiera a las imágenes de arriba. Llamaré a mis abogados y veremos si podemos obligar a la revista a publicar una disculpa, pero te recomiendo que aprendas a no hacer caso de este tipo de prensa; yo he tenido que hacerlo.

Para él era fácil decirlo, porque nadie había hecho que se sintiera como un estúpido. Sere se sintió tan cansada de pronto, que apenas podía pensar con claridad, ni podía mirar a Darien, por eso se sorprendió cuando él se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en la barbilla para obligarla a hacerlo.

-Me he casado contigo con la intención de serte fiel -afirmó con una intensidad que la dejó sin habla-. Admito que no he tenido una vida de monje precisamente, pero ahora debemos pensar en el bebé y puedo asegurarte que voy a cumplir con mi obligación, contigo y con él, o ella. Shannon es mi pasado -continuó diciendo-. Tú eres mi futuro, Sere.

Le puso la mano en el muslo y Sere pudo sentir su calor a través de la tela. Estaba tan sexy con el pelo cayéndole sobre la frente, que tuvo la tentación de ponerle la mano en el pecho y acariciar aquel vello que iba descendiendo hacia el abdomen y desaparecía bajo la cinturilla del pantalón.

Sabía que quería acostarse con ella, veía el deseo reflejado en sus ojos y sentía el ritmo acelerado de su respiración. Pero, ¿quería hacerle el amor porque la deseaba, o porque creía que tenía derecho a acostarse con su esposa, con la que se había casado sólo por obligación?

-Pero no somos como la mayoría de los recién casados -apuntó Sere-, Nos hemos casado porque estoy embarazada y, no sé..., creo que deberíamos esperar un poco antes de... -le ardían las mejillas- antes de tener relaciones.

-¿Debo entender que te refieres al sexo?

-Apenas nos conocemos -le recordó Sere, molesta con su tono burlesco.

Se puso en pie con nerviosismo y él la siguió.

-Es cierto, pero nos conoceremos mucho mejor y más rápido si compartimos la misma cama -opinó Darien.

-No me refería a esa clase de conocimiento -Sere se mordió el labio inferior, consciente de que el deseo de Darien estaba transformándose en enfado-. Dentro de unos meses vamos a tener un hijo y creo que antes de eso deberíamos dedicar un tiempo a saber algo más de nuestra manera de pensar y de sentir. Nuestra relación tiene que ser algo más aparte de sexo.

Los ojos de Darien volvían a ser fríos como el hielo.

-Lo cierto es que no lo es -aseguró sin rodeos-, Fue el sexo lo que nos unió en un primer momento, el único otro vínculo que hay entre nosotros es el bebé que engendramos, fruto de esa pasión.

Darien vio el dolor de su mirada y, por un momento, algo se despertó dentro de él, pero prefirió no hacer el menor caso. Hablar de su manera de pensar y sentir era la idea que Darien tenía del infierno. Sus pensamientos sólo le pertenecían a él; eso era algo que había aprendido en las calles, no debía pedir consejo ni confiar en nadie. Una lección que su ex mujer se había encargado de recordarle.

-Sabemos que somos compatibles sexualmente -siguió diciendo con voz cínica y fría-. A mí me parece una buena base para cualquier matrimonio, tan buena como cualquier otra. Entre nosotros sigue habiendo tanta química como el día del baile -insistió al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza-. Puede que esto sirva para convencerte.

-Darien...

El se movió antes de que Sere pudiera reaccionar y sus protestas murieron cuando sintió que la rodeaba con su brazo y su boca le rozaba los labios. Se apoderó de su boca con una pasión irrefrenable, con una determinación con la que pretendía hacerla responder.

Cada vez le era más difícil resistirse. Sentía el calor que manaba de su cuerpo y su olor masculino, una mezcla de jabón, loción de afeitado y algo más, el aroma de las feromonas..., un olor que hizo que se le encendiera la sangre.

Cuando la había besado en la iglesia, había deseado que no parara, y ahora volvía a sentir lo mismo, era como si la arrastrara a un lugar donde nada importaba, excepto él y esas sabias caricias. Su mente y su cuerpo se enfrentaban en una batalla en la que la precaución la instaba a luchar contra aquellas sensaciones que él provocaba..., pero Sere sintió que su mente iba perdiendo fuerza y se imponía la fuerza del deseo.

Él hundió la mano en su cabello y la besó aún con más ímpetu, con un erotismo que hizo que ella se olvidara por completo del sentido común. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le había quitado la chaqueta, de algún modo habían acabado tumbados en la cama y ella ya ni siquiera llevaba puesto el sujetador. Se estremeció al sentir su mano sobre el pecho, sus dedos acariciándole el pezón hasta hacerlo endurecer.

Aquel hombre era su marido; estaban atados el uno al otro por el niño que habían concebido durante un apasionado encuentro. Quizá tuviera razón y el sexo pudiera ser un buen comienzo para aquella relación. Sere estaba confundida, pero el roce de su erección hizo que se olvidara de todas las dudas y se centrara en el deseo que sentía por él, en el calor húmedo que sentía entre las piernas.

Dejó de luchar contra él y contra sí misma, contra los dictados de su cuerpo, y se abrazó a Darien. Pero en lugar de responder a la provocación de su lengua, él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-La química sigue ahí, ¿no te parece, a_gape mou_? -le dijo con una arrogante sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejándola medio desnuda y sola. Volvió casi de inmediato con unas sábanas en la mano.

-Las necesitarás si vas a dormir en el sofá -le explicó mientras paseaba la mirada por su rostro y sus pechos desnudos-, A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión, claro.

-Yo... -Sere se sentía humillada por haber sucumbido tan fácilmente a sus encantos.

-Veo que sigues sin estar segura -Darien se rió suavemente mientras se acercaba a la cama, momento que aprovechó para estrecharla en sus brazos y levantarla sin hacer caso de las protestas de Sere-, Los dos sabemos que podría pasarme la noche entera haciéndote el amor y que lo disfrutarías tanto como yo -le dijo con una arrogancia que resultaba enervante-, pero quiero que lo desees. Nunca me he acostado con una mujer que no deseara estar conmigo y no tengo intención de empezar a hacerlo ahora, a_gape mou_.

La llevó en brazos hasta el vestidor y la dejó sobre el sofá.

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando aceptes la verdad.

-Supongo que para ti la verdad es que te encuentro irresistible, ¿no? -dijo Sere, cubriéndose los pechos con las sábanas. Lo odiaba a él y se odiaba más a sí misma por su absoluta incapacidad para resistirse-. Creo que vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo.

Como respuesta, él le dio un beso en los labios que la dejó con ganas de más.

-No lo creo -dijo, seguro de sí mismo-. El sofá se convierte en una cama muy cómoda, así que, duerme bien, Sere... -se dio media vuelta y le lanzó una nueva sonrisa al tiempo que murmuraba-; si puedes.


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

El sofá cama era tan cómodo como había asegurado Darien, pero Sere no dejó de dar vueltas durante la mayor parte de la noche, luchando contra las ganas de hundir la cara en la almohada y echarse a llorar. El control que Darien ejercía sobre la situación hacía que se sintiera como una tonta. Aún no comprendía por qué había armado tanto lío con lo de dormir con él; pero el instinto de protección le advertía que no se entregara a un hombre del que sabía muy poco.

Por fin consiguió quedarse dormida y, cuando despertó, el sol se colaba por las cortinas. Tardó bastante en ducharse y secarse el pelo, pero sabía que no podía seguir postergando el momento de enfrentarse a Darien; además, tenía hambre y sabía que debía comer por el bien del niño, así que finalmente salió de la habitación.

Lo encontró sentado a la mesa de la terraza, concentrado en el periódico. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa color marfil que resaltaba el bronceado de su piel. Estaba tan guapo, que Sere tuvo que detenerse en medio del salón para controlar la reacción de su cuerpo.

Se puso en pie de inmediato al verla salir a la terraza y le acercó una silla. Ella se había preparado para hacer frente a algún comentario sarcástico sobre cómo había dormido y sabía que, en cuanto viera las ojeras que tenía, se daría cuenta de que apenas había pegado ojo, pero fue un alivio comprobar que no tenía intención de hacer ningún comentario sobre la noche anterior.

-Hay fruta, yogur y tostadas, pero si te apetece otra cosa, se lo diré a Sotiris -le ofreció amablemente.

-No, esto está muy bien -aseguró Sere observando la variedad de frutas-, pero no quiero café, gracias. Desde que estoy embarazada no puedo soportarlo.

-¿Has tenido nauseas matinales?

-La verdad es que no. Tengo cierto malestar de vez en cuando, pero desgraciadamente, no me ha afectado al apetito. La mayoría de la ropa ya no me vale -dejó de hablar, ruborizada, cuando Darien observó lo estrecha que le estaba la blusa que llevaba y que apenas le cerraba en el pecho-. Seguro que me voy a poner enorme -murmuró mientras se resistía a la tentación de echarse miel en el yogur.

Darien la observó detenidamente, antes de preguntarle algo que llevaba tiempo pensando.

-¿Qué sientes sobre el embarazo, Sere?

-No lo sé -respondió ella lentamente-. Si te soy sincera, todo esto parece una especie de sueño, del que tengo la sensación que me despertaré en cualquier momento, y me encontraré de nuevo en Aristo, sin nada en que pensar excepto la investigación del museo.

-¿Es eso lo que te gustaría?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no hay una parte de mí que desearía volver a esa situación -admitió-. He pasado toda mi vida en Aristo y la verdad es que es muy duro marcharse de allí para empezar de nuevo en un sitio que no conozco. Atenas me parece muy grande y bulliciosa, así que seguramente me pase el tiempo perdiéndome por la ciudad.

Darien percibió la nostalgia que impregnaba sus palabras y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que debía de ser para ella tener que marcharse de la isla que tanto amaba.

-Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que te sientas cómoda aquí -murmuró-. No he preparado ningún viaje de luna de miel, pero sí me he tomado un tiempo libre para enseñarte un poco la ciudad -hizo una pausa, consciente de que era la primera vez que no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer. Porque Sere no era cualquier mujer, era su esposa y, dentro de unos meses, sería también la madre de su hijo-. He estado pensando en lo que dijiste anoche -le dijo con voz tranquila-. Creo que tienes razón, por el bien del niño deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor y hacernos... amigos.

¡Amigos! Sere se quedó atónita. Si era sincera consigo misma, debía reconocer que no se imaginaba siendo amiga de Darien; era demasiado distante, demasiado frío y demasiado sexy como para tener una relación cómoda de amistad con él. Pero, ¿acaso no era eso lo que deseaba? ¿No quería tener la oportunidad de saber algo más del hombre que se escondía tras esa máscara de frialdad?

-En cuanto a que el embarazo te parezca algo irreal, quizá te lo parezca menos después de ver al tocólogo -siguió diciendo Darien-, Quiere examinarte para poder calcular la fecha de nacimiento.

-No va a ser muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que sólo hay una fecha posible del día en que lo concebimos... -volvieron a arderle las mejillas y no se atrevió a mirar a Darien mientras recordaba la pasión del encuentro en la cueva.

Quizá él no comprendiera por qué se había negado a consumar el matrimonio la noche anterior, ni sospechara lo insegura que se sentía de su cuerpo, pero lo cierto era que si estaba impaciente, lo disimulaba muy bien. En ese momento le lanzó una sonrisa tan cálida que Sere se quedó sin respiración.

-Entonces ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy? Podría enseñarte las mejores tiendas de Atenas. En la calle Ermou hay unas boutiques magníficas.

-Si de verdad quieres que nos conozcamos, lo primero que debes de entender sobre mí es que odio ir de compras -afirmó Sere me encantaría conocer bien Atenas. ¿Siempre has vivido en la ciudad?

-Sí -la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro-, Pero las calles en las que crecí no forman parte del recorrido turístico, y no creo que quieras visitar los suburbios de la ciudad.

¿Acaso se avergonzaba de su pasado?

-Tú no eres responsable de las circunstancias en las que viniste al mundo -le dijo-. Deberías estar orgulloso de todo lo que has conseguido. Eres uno de los empresarios más importantes de Grecia.

Darien se encogió de hombros, pero las palabras de Sere se le quedaron grabadas. Era cierto que tenía mucho éxito en los negocios, pero nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que había conseguido; había estado demasiado concentrado en el siguiente paso, en el siguiente trato que debía cerrar. Aunque sí, seguramente estaba orgulloso. Hasta ese momento nunca había tenido nadie con quien compartir el éxito, pero Sere hacía que se sintiera bien consigo mismo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que su mujer era tímida, pero muy perspicaz.

Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y volvió a sonreír, fijándose en cómo le brillaba el pelo bajo el sol.

-Si no quieres ir de tiendas, ¿adónde te gustaría ir?

-Al Partenón, al templo de Zeus, al Jardín Nacional -Sere enumeró todos los lugares emblemáticos de Atenas-, Eres ateniense, así que supongo que conoces bien todos esos sitios.

-Por supuesto, _agape_ -dijo a pesar de que siempre se había considerado una persona sin raíces, alguien incompleto porque no sabía quién era su padre. Se paró a pensar que estaba muy orgulloso de su ciudad y quería enseñársela a Sere, igual que haría algún día con su hijo-. Entonces vamos a hacer de turistas -anunció poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una mano-. Sé que echas de menos Aristo, pero voy a hacer que te enamores de Atenas.

¿Iba a hacer que se enamorara también de él? Eso fue lo que se preguntó Sere tres días después mientras paseaban por el Museo Arqueológico Nacional. Darien estaba siendo un magnífico guía y, en aquellos tres días que habían pasado juntos, ella había podido ver algo más del verdadero Darien Chiba.

Había descubierto que se mantenía en forma gracias al squash y al gimnasio; que le gustaba el sushi y que prefería salir a comer o a cenar con sus amigos más cercanos en lugar de asistir a las lujosas fiestas a las que lo invitaban constantemente.

Era evidente que Stavros, el chófer, y Sotiris, el mayordomo y cocinero, sentían verdadera adoración por él, y a Sere le sorprendió que tuviera unos empleados tan leales. Para ser un hombre tan rico, lo cierto era que Darien apreciaba los placeres más sencillos de la vida; la buena mesa, los amigos... y compartían además una verdadera pasión por el cine y la literatura contemporánea, sobre los que habían tenido largas e interesantes charlas durante las que Sere se había olvidado de su habitual timidez.

Al menos cuando estaban fuera del apartamento, parecían estar aproximándose a esa amistad que él había sugerido y, aunque sabía que Darien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por el bien del hijo que iban a tener, Sere aprovechó la oportunidad de descubrir todo lo que él le permitiese.

Sin embargo, en cuanto volvían al apartamento, volvía a estallar la tensión, una tensión provocada por la evidente atracción sexual que sentían el uno por el otro. Sere sabía que se lo había buscado a pulso y seguía sin apenas dormir por las noches; se pasaba horas mirando la puerta que comunicaba el dormitorio con el vestidor, preguntándose si alguna vez tendría el valor de abrirla y salir del impasse. Sin embargo, no podía deshacerse de sus temores. No le daba miedo la intimidad física que conllevaba el sexo, pero sí la posibilidad de que, si se entregaba por completo a Darien, éste tuviera demasiado poder sobre ella.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? -preguntó él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-, ¿Quieres que veamos la colección de esculturas, o prefieres descansar? Pareces un poco cansada y no te conviene excederte.

El único motivo de su cansancio era que se había pasado la noche fantaseando con él en lugar de dormir, admitió para sí y se sonrojó al ver que Darien estaba mirándola. Sólo esperaba que esa vez no adivinara lo que estaba pensando, como solía hacer.

-Me gustaría seguir con la visita -dijo-. ¿No te parece increíble que algunas de estas obras sean del siglo mil antes de Cristo? En el museo de Aristo tenemos algunas esculturas del imperio romano y del bizantino, pero Grecia tiene la colección más importante del mundo. No sabes lo emocionada que estoy de poder contemplarla.

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado algo en Atenas capaz de emocionarte, _agape_ -la provocó Darien suavemente, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla sonrojarse de nuevo.

Lo miraba con aquellos enormes ojos que le recordaban a un cervatillo asustado que saldría corriendo si él se acercaba demasiado.

Cuando se había negado a dormir con él la primera noche, él había creído que se trataba de una especie de juego, pues estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres utilizaran el sexo como arma o como método de chantaje para conseguir lo que querían, y había dado por hecho que Sere no era distinta a las demás. Pero en los últimos días había descubierto que su esposa era muy diferente. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella y cada vez estaba más convencido de que su dulzura y su timidez no eran algo fingido.

-Si estás aburrido, podemos irnos... Ya volveré yo en otro momento -le sugirió ella.

-No estoy aburrido, _agape_. Me asombra todo lo que sabes sobre la materia y me parece que eres mucho mejor guía que este libro -dijo, señalando la guía turística que llevaba en la mano, y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

Le gustaba mucho hablar con Sere y escuchar todo lo que ella le contaba sobre su trabajo de investigación en el museo de historia de Aristo. Era muy inteligente y demostraba sentir verdadera pasión por su trabajo. Darien debía admitir que no era habitual para él mantener conversaciones profundas con mujeres. La mayoría de sus ex amantes eran modelos o jóvenes millonarias que hablaban sobre todo de sí mismas o de los últimos cotilleos que aparecían en las revistas de sociedad, pero a él nunca le había importado demasiado porque su interés había sido siempre llevárselas a la cama y poco más.

Con Sere no podía dejarse llevar por la necesidad de su cuerpo. No comprendía por qué se resistía tanto, pues sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él y que las últimas noches había dormido tan poco como él, pero no iba a saltar sobre ella como si fuera un adolescente gobernado por las hormonas. Había decidido esperar hasta que hubiera resuelto las dudas que seguramente le preocupaban..., con lo cual no tenía más opción que charlar con ella. Así había descubierto, no sin sorpresa, que le gustaba como persona y que empezaba a valorar mucho su amistad.

-La verdad es que hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte en la sala siguiente -anunció Sere-. Esta estatuilla data del año quinientos cuarenta antes de Cristo y fue hallada hace veinte años en Aristo, en un viejo pueblo pesquero llamado Varna. Recuerdo que dijiste que la familia de tu madre era de allí, así que pensé que a lo mejor te interesaría ver una muestra del patrimonio de tu lugar de origen.

Darien frunció el ceño.

-No conocí a mi familia de Varna. Mis abuelos rompieron el contacto con mi madre cuando se quedó embarazada de mí.

-Aun así, tus raíces están en Aristo -insistió Sere-, Se me ha ocurrido que quizá te gustaría que hiciéramos tu árbol genealógico. Yo he podido remontarme a generaciones y generaciones de antepasados míos, y algún día nuestro hijo querrá conocer también tu rama familiar.

-No conseguirás identificar a mi padre. Me temo que mi madre se llevó su nombre a la tumba -dijo Darien duramente.

-Debe de ser muy difícil para ti -supuso Sere-, Me imagino que es como si te faltara una parte de ti mismo. Razón de más para investigar un poco a la familia de tu madre, así podremos darle a nuestro hijo toda la información posible.

Echó a caminar hacia la siguiente sala, mientras Darien se quedaba allí, mirándola. Era demasiado perspicaz, pensó. Sin saber que a él siempre le había atormentado no conocer la identidad de su padre, Sere había dado en el blanco al imaginar que era como si le faltara una parte de sí mismo. El bebé que estaba en camino haría que se sintiera completo por fin, pero le inquietaba que Sere hubiera adivinado cuánto significaba aquel hijo para él.

Cuando salieron del museo, los esperaba un grupo de paparazzi que empezaron a sacarles fotos, a pesar de que Darien les pidió que no lo hicieran.

-Alguien ha debido reconocer el coche y los ha llamado -gruñó Stavros en cuanto estuvieron dentro del vehículo.

-Entonces es hora de cambiar de coche -respondió Darien mientras comprobaba que los fotógrafos iban tras ellos.

Estaba acostumbrado a la atención de la prensa, pero su matrimonio con una princesa había aparecido en los titulares de todos los periódicos, lo que hacía que una fotografía de ellos dos juntos valiera ahora mucho dinero y que los paparazzi se mostraran muy insistentes, e incluso agresivos.

-Intenta despistarlos, Stavros.

-¿No vamos a volver al apartamento? -preguntó Sere.

-Me temo que nuestra siguiente visita no te va a gustar mucho -respondió él con cierta sequedad, consciente de que estaba a punto de esfumarse la camaradería que había surgido entre ambos-. Pero tenemos que encargarnos de tu guardarropa, _agape_, así que nos vamos de compras.

Stavros era un magnífico conductor y parecía conocer hasta la calle más pequeña y escondida de Atenas, lo que le sirvió para despistar a los motoristas.

Poco después se detuvieron en Kolonaki, una zona de la ciudad famosa por sus boutiques de importantes diseñadores.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Sere deambuló por las tiendas mientras Darien escogía prendas que, por los llamativos colores y los diseños tan atrevidos que veía, Sere sabía que no iban a quedarle nada bien.

-Pruébatelos -le ordenó Darien con una mirada con la que le dio a entender que no le serviría de nada protestar.

La dependienta de la tienda, visiblemente cautivada por Darien, la acompañó a una salita privada para que ella pudiera cambiarse cómodamente. Al salir de detrás de la cortina, enfundada en un ajustadísimo vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y encontrar a Darien sentado en un sofá, esperándola, Sere se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de odio.

Lo había pasado muy bien con él en el museo, pero eso de ir de tiendas era una auténtica tortura y, además, los pechos estaban a punto de salírsele de aquel vestido.

-Quiero darte consejo sobre lo que te queda bien y lo que no -respondió él con absoluta tranquilidad-. Después de ver la ropa que trajiste de Aristo, créeme, necesitas ayuda -añadió mientras paseaba la vista por su cuerpo.

Sere se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que, sólo con aquella mirada, había conseguido que se le endurecieran los pezones.

-Muy bonito -Darien se imaginó desatando los lazos que cerraban la parte frontal del vestido para liberar sus hermosos pechos y tuvo que cambiar de postura en el sofá-. No hay la menor duda de que éste nos lo llevamos -le dijo a la vendedora sin apartar la mirada de Sere-, Ve a probarte el siguiente -le pidió con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando por fin salieron de la boutique, acompañados de tres empleadas que les llevaron las bolsas hasta el coche, Sere estaba nerviosa y enfadada.

-Espero que lo hayas pasado bien humillándome -murmuró mientras caminaban entre la multitud que se había congregado para ver a uno de los empresarios más ricos de Grecia y a su esposa.

-¿En qué te he humillado? -preguntó Darien, alarmado.

-Haciendo que me probara todas esas cosas y que me paseara delante de ti como si fueras mi dueño -Sere se había sentido terriblemente ridícula y estaba convencida de que Darien no había dejado de compararla con sus numerosas ex amantes, flacas y pelirrojas-. Esa ropa no me quedaba bien y no pienso ponérmela, así que has tirado el dinero.

-Claro que te la pondrás, _agape_ -alguien la empujó e, inmediatamente, Darien le pasó un brazo por los hombros a modo de protección-. De hecho, esta misma noche te vas a poner el vestido de seda rojo. Nos han invitado a una fiesta benéfica organizada por una de las organizaciones con las que colaboro y, como puedes imaginar, todo el mundo tendrá los ojos puestos en mi esposa.

La presencia de los paparazzi impidió que Sere lanzara la airada protesta que tenía preparada. Afortunadamente, Stavros tenía el coche preparado y al cabo de sólo unos segundos, estaban a salvo en su interior.

-¿Por qué tienen tanto interés? -preguntó Sere mientras el coche se incorporaba al tráfico y las motos los seguían de un modo muy peligroso-. Yo no he hecho nada para atraer tanta atención; no he descubierto nada, ni he salvado ninguna vida. Sólo soy Sere Tsukino, una persona muy aburrida que, casualmente, nació princesa.

-Ahora eres Sere Chiba -le recordó Darien-, y no eres en absoluto aburrida. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que da la sensación de que la gente cada vez está más obsesionada con los famosos.

-En Aristo, no —murmuró Sere—. Esto jamás habría sucedido allí. Incluso me paseo por la isla en moto, y lo más que puede ocurrir es que alguien me sonría o me salude con la mano.

Recostó la cabeza en el asiento y se llevó la mano al vientre. Toda aquella atención de los medios la alteraban más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer. Echaba mucho de menos la tranquilidad del palacio y la libertad que no había sabido apreciar en Aristo. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de la prensa y le resultaba agotador.

Habría deseado poder volver a casa, donde se sentía a salvo, pero ahora su casa era el elegante e impersonal apartamento de Darien, que parecía más una habitación de hotel de lujo que un verdadero hogar. Y, para colmo de males, aquella noche tendría que conocer a muchos de sus sofisticados amigos.

-Señora, han llegado algunas cajas de Aristo para usted -anunció Sotiris en cuanto llegaron al apartamento.

-Mis libros... -Sere se olvidó de inmediato de la tortura que había supuesto ir de comprar nada más ver aquellas cajas llenas de libros.

-_Thee mou_ ¿Todo eso son libros? -preguntó

Darien, asombrado-. ¿Dónde vas a ponerlos? Es un apartamento muy espacioso, pero no tanto como para albergar toda una biblioteca.

-Necesito estos libros para poder seguir investigando -afirmó Sere con determinación.

-En mi despacho no hay espacio suficiente, así que le pediré a Sotiris que lleve las cajas a una de las habitaciones vacías. Supongo que podemos convertirla en un despacho para ti, si es que tienes intención de seguir trabajando... aunque dudo mucho que vayas a tener tiempo para hacerlo y, como es lógico, no hay ninguna necesidad económica de que trabajes.

-Por supuesto que quiero seguir escribiendo mi libro sobre la historia de las islas de Adamas, y también me gustaría seguir ejerciendo de asesora del museo de Aristo hasta que nazca el niño -declaró Sere-, ¿Qué voy a hacer si no todo el día mientras tú estás trabajando?

-Supuse que te gustaría participar en alguna organización benéfica. Melina Demakis es una amiga mía muy implicada en las organizaciones benéficas de Atenas; organiza comidas y otras actividades para recaudar fondos. Le pediré que te llame para que te lo cuente personalmente.

A Sere se le encogió el corazón al pensar en pasar día tras día con mujeres millonarias, sin duda con muy buen corazón, pero sin otra obligación en el mundo que la caridad. Tenía que haber algo más útil que pudiera hacer con su vida.

-Estaba pensando que quizá pudiera trabajar como voluntaria en algún hospital de la zona, como hacía en Aristo.

-¿Te refieres a ése en el que te atacó un enfermo mental? Malaquite me contó que tu padre te prohibió volver después de aquel incidente -le dijo Darien en un tono que dejaba bien claro lo que opinaba de la idea.

-No me atacó conscientemente, el pobre hombre no sabía lo que hacía. Mi padre siempre fue demasiado protector conmigo -añadió Sere con lástima.

-Yo también voy a serlo -aseguró él-, ¿Cómo vas a trabajar en un hospital si los paparazzi te persiguen como han hecho hoy? En lugar de ayudar, serías un obstáculo.

-Nadie sabría dónde estoy si no fuera porque vamos por ahí en limusina y con un guardaespaldas.

-Pues no vas a poner un pie fuera de este apartamento sin Stavros -declaró rotundamente-. Estás embarazada, Sere, y no voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro a ti misma y a nuestro hijo.

-No tengo intención de poner en peligro a nadie. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo vas a permitir? -Sere sintió cómo se desvanecía la afinidad que había sentido hacia él en el museo-. ¿Desde cuándo tienes autoridad sobre mí? - le preguntó con furia.

-Desde que eres mi mujer... y, lo que es más importante, desde que llevas dentro a mi hijo -respondió en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas-. Tengo que trabajar un rato en el despacho -anunció después de mirar la hora-. Te recomiendo que empieces a prepararte para la fiesta; sé por experiencia lo mucho que tardáis las mujeres en arreglaros.

Esa referencia a su amplia experiencia con las mujeres fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sere sintió el impulso de tirarle algo a la cabeza, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta había desaparecido de su vista, así que no le quedó más remedio que intentar tranquilizarse, para lo cual se preparó un baño caliente con la esperanza de que eso la ayudara a aliviar la tensión que le provocaba la idea de tener que salir con gente a la que no conocía.

Una hora después se colocó frente al espejo y observó horrorizada la imagen que tenía delante. El vestido de seda color rubí estaba compuesto por un corpiño sin tirantes y una falda aún más ajustada que el corpiño que se prolongaba hasta el suelo, aunque en la parte inferior hacía un poco de vuelo gracias al cual podría al menos caminar. Era el traje más sexy y atrevido que había visto nunca y, por supuesto, que se había puesto en toda su vida... Parecía una fulana, pensó mientras se ponía de perfil e intentaba meter tripa. Cualquier mujer que se pusiera algo parecido atraería la atención allá donde fuera, y eso era precisamente lo último que deseaba ella.

Así pues, se bajó la cremallera y se quitó el vestido.

El traje de noche negro que había enviado desde Aristo no estaba mal y al menos no daba la impresión de que se ganara la vida en alguna esquina. Pero lo mejor era que nadie se fijaría en ella y, con un poco de suerte, podría pasar toda la velada en algún rincón.

Se recogió el pelo en un moño, cambió los zapatos de tacón de aguja de diez centímetros que iban a juego con el vestido rojo por otros negros de tacón cuadrado de cinco centímetros y salió del vestidor justo cuando lo hacía salía del cuarto de baño.

Estaba increíblemente guapo con aquel esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y una pajarita aún sin atar. Cualquier mujer habría suspirado al verlo y ella no era distinta a las demás, así que sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y le flaqueaban las piernas. Pero, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, él no estaba tan impresionado con su aspecto.

-No es eso lo que tenía en mente, _agape_ -dijo mientras observaba su peinado y su recatado vestido-. Pensé que habíamos decidido que ibas a ponerte el vestido rojo.

-No, lo decidiste tú solo -replicó Sere-. Pero no pienso ir por ahí vestida como si fuera una fulana a la que has recogido en algún bar...

-¿Prefieres dar la impresión de venir de un entierro? -preguntó él con su habitual arrogancia-.

Tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte -dijo con una voz peligrosamente suave-. Eres mi mujer, Sere, y debes vestirte adecuadamente. No te empeñes en parecer una vieja solterona.

Sere sintió que estallaban dentro de ella los nervios que había conseguido contener durante la discusión sobre el hospital.

-Me siento más cómoda con la ropa que yo misma elijo -comenzó a decir, pero entonces él se puso a desabrocharle los botones del vestido-, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? -gritó-, ¿Cómo te atreves?

Darien bajó la mirada hasta sus pechos, que, con el ritmo de la respiración, apenas aguantaban dentro del sujetador semitransparente que llevaba.

-Me atrevo, Sere -murmuró con evidente deseo sexual-, porque eres mi mujer -comenzó a quitarle las horquillas del pelo hasta dejárselo completamente suelto y conseguir que cayera libremente por su espalda-. Aún te quedan dos minutos para cambiarte... si no quieres que te quite yo toda la ropa -le dijo con una seductora sonrisa en los labios-, Pero me temo que si te desnudo, esta noche no iremos a ninguna parte excepto a la cama.

El brillo de sus ojos le decía que hablaba completamente en serio, así que Sere se dio cuenta de que no tenía más opción que retirarse, cosa que hizo con la cabeza bien alta. Volvió al vestidor y cerró la puerta tras de sí con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo odiaba, pensó mientras se miraba al espejo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se preparaba para ponerse el vestido rojo. Era el hombre más arrogante y autoritario que había visto en su vida... pero lo más irónico era que también era el único que la había hecho arder de deseo.

Lo había deseado aquella noche en la cueva y lo deseaba ahora. Lo que le daba miedo no era el acto físico de hacer el amor con él, sino entregarse en cuerpo y alma y no recibir nada a cambio.

Sería muy fácil enamorarse de él, pensó mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Y también sabía que sería una locura entregarle el corazón porque el suyo era de hielo, un hielo que jamás se derretiría.

La puerta del vestidor se abrió unos segundos después y apareció Darien, que se acercó hasta detenerse detrás de ella, frente al espejo.

-Estás impresionante.

Sere llevaba toda la vida deseando que alguien le dijera que era atractiva, pero lo cierto era que el cumplido de Darien le causó tristeza. Sólo estaba siendo amable, decidió Sere amargamente.

-No es mi estilo -murmuró, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, ni siquiera en la imagen del espejo-. Preferiría ponerme otra cosa que llamara menos la atención.

-Estás preciosa -insistió él con evidente impaciencia-, Y deja de mirar al suelo -la dio media vuelta y le levantó la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos-. Un vestido así hay que llevarlo con seguridad -entonces se sacó una caja alargada del bolsillo de la chaqueta y, al abrirla, apareció un precioso colgante con un rubí y un diamante-. Te va muy bien con el vestido -dijo mientras se lo ponía, sonriendo al ver que a ella le había gustado.

Tenía las manos calientes y, sin embargo, Sere sintió un escalofrío cuando la giró de nuevo para que se viera en el espejo. Una vez más sus miradas se encontraron y ambos volvieron a sentir la tensión sexual. Sere se quedó sin aliento cuando le vio bajar la cabeza para darle un beso en el cuello.

-Es hora de irnos, Sere -dijo con voz profunda-, Ten compasión de mí esta noche -le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de inocencia-, porque cada vez que te mire, te imaginaré sólo con el collar... sin nada más.

Sere tuvo que tragar saliva al ver la ansiedad y el deseo que reflejaban sus ojos.

-No deberías decir esas cosas.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no, si es la verdad? Y espero que dentro de poco esa fantasía se haga realidad. Ya no puedo más de impaciencia, _agape_ -le advirtió antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Sere se quedó frente al espejo con el corazón a punto de escapársele del pecho.


	11. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

La gala benéfica tenía lugar en un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas ubicado en el centro de Atenas. Nada más mirar por la ventanilla del coche y ver el brillo de los flashes, Sere sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

-Relájate, _agape_. Cualquiera diría que estás a punto de meterte en la jaula de los leones, en lugar de en una fiesta en la que eres la invitada estrella -recomendó Darien al ver la tensión de su rostro.

-Casi preferiría los leones -murmuró ella.

-No seguirás preocupada por el vestido, ¿verdad? Ya te he dicho que estás guapísima. Nadie podrá dejar de mirarte.

-No quiero que todo el mundo me mire. Siempre se me han dado mal las relaciones sociales -admitió Sere con amargura.

-Seguro que asistías a muchas galas en Aristo.

-Sí, pero nunca me gustó. Rini es la experta en ese tipo de cosas; además, ella tiene la belleza y la seguridad necesarias para entrar tranquilamente en un lugar lleno de desconocidos. Yo nunca sé qué decir. Me temo que te vas a sentir muy defraudado, Darien -añadió con profundo pesar.

-No sabía que te resultara tan difícil -dijo, sorprendido de su confesión-. Pero te aseguro que no voy a sentirme decepcionado, Sere. Voy a estar a tu lado todo el rato para presentarte a la gente. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que seguramente los demás se pongan nerviosos al conocerte?

-¿Por qué iba nadie a ponerse nervioso por mí? -preguntó, desconcertada.

-Porque eres una princesa. Hay muchas personas que se sienten intimidadas por la realeza; por no hablar del hecho de que eres una mujer inteligente y muy preparada. Piénsalo -le dijo justo en el momento en que Stavros abría la puerta del coche.

Estaba tan asombrada por la idea de que alguien pudiera sentirse intimidado por ella, que apenas prestó atención a los fotógrafos que los rodearon nada más bajarse del coche. De pronto Darien le pasó el brazo por la cintura y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios que la dejó aún más atónita. Respondió a él de manera inconsciente y después lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de confusión.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -murmuró al tiempo que lo agarraba del brazo para subir la escalera de entrada al hotel.

-Somos recién casados, _Sere mou_ -le recordó, acompañando sus palabras de una intensa mirada-, Ya era hora que les diéramos a los paparazzi algo que fotografiar.

Nada más entrar al enorme salón se convirtieron en el centro de atención de todas las miradas; el naviero más famoso de Grecia y su mujer, la princesa. Al mirar a las demás invitadas, vestidas con trajes de alta costura y todo tipo de joyas, Sere tuvo que admitir que habría llamado aún más la atención con su vestido negro. Pero con ese traje rojo no tendría la menor oportunidad de escabullirse a un rincón y además, Darien se empeñó en cumplir su palabra y no la dejó sola ni un momento.

Fueron de un grupo de invitados a otro, con todos ellos Darien sacó temas de conversación que sabía que interesarían a Sere y sobre los que tendría algo que decir. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que, tal y como le había dicho Darien, muchas de aquellas personas no eran tan rígidas y formales como ella habría creído, sino que se sentían intimidadas por estar en presencia de un miembro de la realeza, y realmente no sabían cómo tratarla. Con la intención de hacerles sentir mejor, Sere se olvidó de su timidez y comenzó a charlar con unos y con otros, hasta el punto incluso de pasárselo bien.

Aquello no estaba tan mal, pensó poco después mientras se acercaba a la barra a pedir un zumo. Al ver que se sentía más segura, Darien la había dejado unos minutos para ir a hablar con uno de sus socios, pero Sere no estuvo mucho tiempo sola.

-¿Princesa Serenity? Me llamo Seiya Kou y soy profesor de la universidad de Atenas.

Sere había visto a aquel hombre mirándola en varias ocasiones durante la velada.

-Señor Kou -lo saludó con una sonrisa.

Era un hombre muy atractivo. Sere se fijó en que había varias mujeres mirándolo, pero él sólo parecía tener ojos para ella y se sorprendió al ver que se estaba sonrojando.

-Llámeme Seiya, por favor.

-Usted puede llamarme Sere -respondió con sencillez-. Todo eso del protocolo real es una pesadez, ¿no le parece?

-La verdad es que usted me parece asombrosa -admitió, sonrojándose de nuevo-. He estudiado su ensayo sobre las cruzadas del siglo X, y el impacto que tuvieron en Grecia y las demás islas del Mediterráneo, y me pareció una de las obras más fascinantes que he leído en mi vida -Seiya esbozó una humilde sonrisa-. Debo admitir que la imaginaba con aspecto de intelectual, con gafas y una chaqueta de punto, pero acabo de descubrir que es usted guapísima... si me permite decirlo -añadió pasándose la mano por el pelo con gesto distraído.

Sere se echó a reír al oír la descripción que había hecho de ella. Hasta hacía unas semanas, había sido una intelectual con gafas y ropa de punto, más interesada en los libros que en el aspecto que pudiera tener, pero al ver la admiración con la que Seiya la observaba, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida hacia Darien por haber transformado a una mujer sosa en una guapísima, por lo visto.

-Me preguntaba si estaría dispuesta a considerar la idea de dar algunas conferencias en la universidad, como profesora invitada -siguió diciendo Seiya-, El trabajo que hace en el museo de Aristo es muy conocido aquí y estoy seguro de que a mis alumnos les encantaría conocerla.

El corazón de Sere dio un vuelco al pensar en la idea de hablar en público, pero enseguida se paró a pensar que sería una charla sobre su especialidad y lo cierto era que le encantaría visitar la universidad de Atenas.

-Estaré encantada de hacerlo -afirmó con una repentina confianza en sí misma.

-Magnífico. Quizá podríamos reunimos pronto para acordar los detalles de la visita.

-Me temo que mi esposa tendrá que consultar su agenda antes de comprometerse a nada -intervino de pronto Darien, que acababa de aparecer junto a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-Darien, te presento a Seiya Kou... -dijo Sere mientras Darien la rodeaba por la cintura y la apretaba contra sí como si estuviera marcando su territorio.

-Me parece que sus amigos lo esperan, señor Kou -le advirtió suavemente.

-Tiene razón -el joven se alejó después de despedirse de Sere con una tensa sonrisa.

-Eso ha sido muy grosero por tu parte -dijo a su marido en cuanto el profesor se hubo ido-. Sólo quería hablarme sobre un trabajo que escribí hace tiempo.

-Quería colarse debajo de tu vestido, _agape_ -respondió Darien, observando la cara de enfado de Sere-, Lleva toda la noche mirándote.

-Qué tontería... -se sonrojó al recordar el modo en que le había dicho que era guapísima-, Y si fuera así, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se empeñó en que me pusiera este vestido.

-Una decisión de la que ya me estoy arrepintiendo -murmuró Darien mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile-. Estás atrayendo demasiada atención masculina y yo acabo de descubrir que soy muy posesivo. Me parece que a partir de ahora no me va a importar que ocultes tu magnífico cuerpo de las miradas de los demás.

Debía estar hablando en broma, pensó Sere antes de mirarlo y verlo completamente serio.

-Darien..., ¿estás celoso? -se ruborizó al pronunciar aquellas palabras porque estaba segura de que él lo negaría de inmediato.

Pero lo que hizo fue estrecharla en sus brazos, lo que le permitió sentir su evidente excitación.

-No estoy acostumbrado a sentir nada parecido, _Sere mou_ -confesó con dulzura-. Pero si se te acerca algún otro hombre desde ahora hasta que nos vayamos, te demostraré delante de todo el mundo lo impaciente que estoy de hacerle el amor a mi mujer.

-¡Darien! -exclamó ella, escandalizada y excitada.

Aquello llevaba fraguándose varios días, pensó al ver el brillo de sus ojos. El deseo que tanto empeño había puesto en negar latía dentro de ella como un tambor. Se movían al ritmo de la música, sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro.

-Cada vez que te miro me quedo sin respiración -le susurró él al oído-. Mi hermosa mujer de rojo.

Sere sabía que si giraba la cara sólo unos centímetros, sus bocas se encontrarían. Se le aceleró aún más el corazón cuando sintió su mano en la nuca y, cuando la obligó a levantar la cara y se encontró con sus labios, no pudo por menos que dejarse llevar y aceptar aquel beso lento y sensual.

De pronto dejaron de existir los invitados y la orquesta. Lo único que existía era Darien: la fuerza de sus brazos que la apretaban, el roce de su boca contra la de ella. Sere se olvidó de todas sus dudas e inseguridades y lo besó con la misma entrega, con las mismas ansias... y protestó levemente cuando se apartó.

-Vámonos a casa -anunció él, y acto seguido la agarró de la mano y la sacó de allí tan rápido como pudo.

Sere estuvo a punto de decirle que quizá no estuviera bien irse a mitad de la fiesta, pero tenía la sensación de que el cerebro había dejado de funcionarle y que todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

Ya en el coche, rumbo al apartamento, trató de «recordar todos los motivos por los que había decidido no acostarse con Darien durante aquellos días..., pero ya no le parecía el desconocido frío y distante del día de la boda. En los últimos días había sido un acompañante amable y encantador que había conseguido cautivarla. En cuanto a sus dudas sobre que realmente no se sintiera atraído por ella después de salir con tantas modelos impresionantes, era evidente que aquella noche sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Se sentía muy confundida cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento, por eso no se atrevía a mirar a Darien cuando se quedaron a solas en el ascensor. Sentía su mirada clavada en ella, la tensión era tangible.

Entonces se abrieron las puertas y Sere se quedó sin aliento cuando él la levantó en brazos como si pesara menos que una pluma.

-¿Qué haces? -Sere se agarró a sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo que quería hacer el día que llegamos aquí después de la boda -le dijo mientras se dirigía al dormitorio con paso firme-. Lo que los dos deseamos -añadió al tiempo que la dejaba en el suelo-. Tu cuerpo me ha estado mandando señales toda la noche, a_gape mou_ -y todos aquellos días, añadió Darien para sí mientras recordaba todas las sonrisas y las veces que Sere se había humedecido los labios con la lengua como si quisiera desafiarlo, y el modo en que lo había mirado tantas y tantas veces con sus enormes ojos celestes cuando pensaba que él no la veía. Llevaba varias noches en vela, luchando con la tentación de abrir la puerta del vestidor y estrecharla en sus brazos-. Quiero que seas mi esposa en todos los sentidos, Sere -le dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla-. Quiero volver a sentir la pasión que compartimos aquella noche, y no me digas que tú no lo deseas porque tu cuerpo te ha delatado, _agape_.

Sere siguió su mirada y descubrió que tenía los pezones duros, algo que la fina tela del vestido no podía ocultar. Él empezó a acariciarlos suavemente, hasta que el vestido se convirtió en una barrera insoportable. Se moría de ganas de sentir sus manos sobre la piel; de pronto nada le importaba excepto la necesidad de saciar el deseo que la invadía.

Pero no sabía qué decirle, cómo darle a entender que estaba preparada para ser su esposa. Le pareció que era más sencillo actuar que hablar, así que, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, llevó la mano a la cremallera del vestido y la bajó lentamente, desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Él no reaccionó de inmediato, sólo la miró en absoluto silencio... hasta que pegó su boca contra la de ella y la besó con una pasión que hablaba con mucha más claridad que cualquier palabra; Sere había tomado una decisión y ya no había vuelta a atrás.

No llevaba sujetador bajo el vestido, así que sus pechos quedaron libres enseguida y Darien pudo tomarlos con las manos. Por un momento sintió el impulso de arrancarle el resto de la ropa, tumbarla sobre la cama y hacerla suya rápidamente, pero consiguió controlarse con un tremendo esfuerzo y armarse de paciencia. Percibía aún cierta incertidumbre en ella, por lo que debía tomárselo con calma y excitarla hasta el punto que le suplicara que la liberara de aquel deseo.

Le bajó el vestido lentamente hasta que por fin cayó al suelo. El encaje de las braguitas le permitía ver la sombra del vello púbico que protegía su feminidad y la oyó tomar aire bruscamente cuando coló las manos bajo la diminuta prenda y se la bajó hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

Aquella noche, cuando habían hecho el amor en la cueva, su cuerpo había quedado oculto por las sombras; en cambio, ahora podía verlo en toda su gloria y deleitarse acariciando aquellas maravillosas curvas.

Ella trató de taparse los pechos con las manos, pero Darien se las apartó suavemente.

-¿Por qué te quieres esconder de mí? -le preguntó-. Eres preciosa, Sere. Nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer tanto como a ti.

Sere se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras y después lo observó sin parpadear mientras se quitaba la ropa lentamente. Los calzoncillos no podían ocultar la intensidad de su erección, una erección que pudo contemplar libremente cuando Darien se quitó también esa última prenda, y de pronto sintió cierto temor.

Pero entonces él la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó hasta que ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él y la necesidad que sentía de que la tocara en el punto donde se unían sus piernas, que calmara el deseo que la invadía. Coló la lengua entre sus labios, convirtiendo aquel beso en algo más y ella respondió sin pensar, con una pasión que hizo que Darien rugiera de deseo antes de levantarla de nuevo y llevarla hasta la cama, donde se tumbó a su lado.

-Tienes unos pechos magníficos, _Sere mou_ -le dijo antes de apartar la boca de sus labios para ir bajando poco a poco por su cuello hasta llegar al valle que separaba sus pechos.

El roce de su lengua en el pezón arrancó un gemido de placer de los labios de Sere. Él se rió suavemente y, cuando se metió el pezón en la boca por completo, Sere sintió un húmedo calor entre las piernas.

-Darien... -la última sombra de duda desapareció cuando él colocó la mano en la cara interna de su muslo, muy cerca de donde tanto deseaba que la tocara.

Contuvo la respiración cuando le separó las piernas lentamente y, cuando coló el dedo en el interior de su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarla, Sere le dejó paso para que pudiera continuar con aquel erótico movimiento.

Se estremeció de asombro cuando él le agarró la mano y se la colocó sobre su erección. Era tan impresionante, que tuvo que recordarse que ya había hecho aquello una vez para no sentir pánico. Entonces él se colocó sobre ella y ya no tuvo tiempo de dudar porque se sumergió en su interior con un movimiento certero.

Darien se detuvo un segundo para mirarla a los ojos, y después comenzó a moverse suavemente, siguiendo los latidos de su corazón. Con cada movimiento, Sere sentía cómo se intensificaban las sensaciones y, a medida que aumentaba el ritmo, más se acercaba ella a la cima. Se sentía completamente desapegada de la realidad, perdida en aquel mundo de placer. Se aferró a sus hombros y se dejó llevar por aquella especie de descarga eléctrica, que la sacudió e hizo que susurrara su nombre, que le implorara que no parara nunca. Llegó de pronto y, con su siguiente movimiento, sintió que algo estallaba en su interior.

Pero él siguió con más y más fuerza y, al sentir que los músculos vaginales de Sere se tensaban a su alrededor, ya no pudo aguantar más y se deshizo de placer dentro de ella. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció por la fuerza del clímax.

Después, Sere se quedó tumbada sin moverse, con la mirada clavada en el techo y, con él recostado sobre sus pechos, volvió a tener la sensación que había tenido en la cueva aquella noche; que sus almas estaban unidas de manera irremediable.

Sabía que era una fantasía ocasionada por la fuerza de la pasión que acababan de compartir. Para Darien todo aquello no era más que sexo, algo que demostró cuando rodó sobre la cama y se tumbó boca arriba con los brazos bajo la cabeza, como un sultán que acabara de disfrutar de los servicios de su concubina preferida.

-_Agape_, me parece que no hay ninguna duda de nuestra compatibilidad sexual -respiró hondo para calmar los latidos de su corazón mientras se preguntaba por qué le había costado tanto apartarse de ella.

Le habría gustado quedarse allí acurrucado contra Sere, pero sabía que aquella sensación de conexión no era real; sólo había sido un magnífico encuentro sexual, el mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo... quizá el mejor de su vida, dijo una vocecilla en su interior. Pero eso no significaba nada. Se había casado con Sere porque iba a tener un hijo suyo, el hecho de que el sexo fuera tan bueno no era más que una ventaja añadida, nada más. Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho y su corazón, intacto.

Sere se había quedado fría en cuanto Darien se había apartado de ella y le habría gustado acurrucarse junto a él, pero de pronto tenía la sensación de que los separaba una distancia enorme. Si no quería sufrir, debía volver a levantar las barreras que la protegían de él. No tenía la menor idea de lo que esperaba Darien ahora que ya habían hecho el amor; parecía estar en otro mundo, inmerso en sus pensamientos, y ella sintió el deseo de huir de aquel ambiente tan íntimo. Se incorporó en la cama y se disponía a levantarse cuando él le echó un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Pensaba dormir en mi habitación.

Darien la miró a la cara y volvió a notarla tensa.

-Es tarde para que intentes huir, _agape_. Eres mía y, de ahora en adelante, dormirás conmigo. Además -murmuró al tiempo que volvía a tumbarla a su lado-, tengo intención de hacerte el amor varias veces durante la noche y sería muy incómodo tener que ir a buscarte a la otra habitación.

Aquella sensual provocación hizo que Sere sintiera un escalofrío.

-¿Varias veces? -murmuró, bromeando ella también.

-Desde luego, _agape_ -aseguró-. Y voy a empezar ahora mismo.

Sere vio la imagen de sus cuerpos en la pared de espejos y fue entonces cuando se fijó por primera vez en el escorpión que llevaba tatuado en el hombro.

-¿Qué es esto? -le preguntó al recordar lo que le había contado Diamante sobre que Darien había estado en otro tiempo al margen de la ley.

Darien se miró el hombro y su rostro se endureció de inmediato.

-Un recuerdo del pasado... Es el símbolo de la pandilla a la pertenecí de adolescente. Stavros y Sotiris también pertenecían a ella. Nos ganábamos la vida en peleas ilegales, en clubes de mala muerte.

-¡Madre mía! -Sere no pudo ocultar su sorpresa-. ¿Qué edad tenías?

-Quince años -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, Pero como era más alto que la mayoría, a nadie le importaba demasiado que fuera tan joven.

-¿Quieres decir que peleabas con hombres cuando no eras más que un niño? -preguntó, horrorizada.

-Hay muchas cosas feas en mi pasado, _agape_. Tuve una infancia muy dura..., pero nuestro hijo no tendrá que luchar para sobrevivir -prometió al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el vientre, como para proteger la vida que crecía allí-. Crecí rodeado de hambre y privaciones y había veces en las que mi madre no tenía dinero para pagar el alquiler, por lo que nos vimos obligados a vivir en la calle. Pero nunca dudé del amor que sentía por mí. Trabajó hasta la muerte, casi literalmente, para mantenerme.

Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca con un profundo dolor porque nunca antes se las había dicho a nadie, y se preguntó por qué sentía la necesidad de contarle todo aquello a Sere. Ella lo miró con dulzura, sin decir nada, esperando pacientemente a que prosiguiera.

-A mi madre le aterraba que acabara convirtiéndome en un delincuente -admitió con tristeza-, pero cuando yo tenía dieciséis años le ofrecieron un trabajo de ama de llaves en casa de Larissa Petridis, que me permitió instalarme también en las dependencias del servicio. Stamos Petridis había muerto unos años antes, dejándole la empresa, Petridis Shipping, a su única hija. Larissa no estaba casada ni tenía hijos, pero enseguida me tomó mucho cariño. Se ofreció a pagarme la universidad; a mí me resultaba humillante, pero finalmente acepté la oportunidad porque sabía que con un título podría conseguir un buen trabajo y mantener a mi madre del mismo modo que lo había hecho ella conmigo.

Darien se tumbó de espaldas y clavó la mirada en el techo mientras su mente se inundaba de aquellos recuerdos que durante tanto tiempo había apartado de su memoria.

-Mi madre murió de cáncer antes de que yo me graduara. _Thee mou_, tenía menos de cuarenta años, pero había llevado una vida muy dura y eso le pasó factura; no tuvo fuerzas para hacer frente a la enfermedad. Yo me volví loco de dolor, pero Larissa me sacó de esa locura y me convenció para que hiciera algo de provecho. Me ofreció un empleo en la empresa, donde no tardé en demostrar que tenía facilidad para los negocios... aunque había rumores que afirmaban que había llegado a lo más alto porque era el amante de Larissa. No era así -aseguró mirando a Sere-, Para mí Larissa fue como una segunda madre y ella me trataba como al hijo que nunca había tenido..., aunque le divertía que la prensa creyera que teníamos otro tipo de relación. Era un tanto excéntrica -añadió con una triste sonrisa en los labios-. Tras su repentina muerte, yo me quedé tan sorprendido como el que más cuando me enteré de que me había nombrado heredero único de todos sus bienes. Me hice cargo de la empresa y desde entonces he trabajado mucho para alcanzar el éxito.

Dejó de hablar, tenía una mirada oscura y llena de dolor que hizo que a Sere se le encogiera el corazón.

-Estoy segura de que Larissa se habría sentido muy orgullosa de ti -le dijo suavemente, pues había percibido el afecto con el que hablaba de aquella mujer que tanto lo había ayudado antes de morir y dejarlo solo de nuevo.

No era de extrañar que se mostrara tan frío e implacable; su padre lo había abandonado antes de nacer y después había perdido a las dos únicas personas a las que había querido. Sere sintió deseos de llorar por el muchacho que había sido en otro tiempo y por el hombre que había levantado a su alrededor un muro infranqueable. Se dejó llevar por el instinto, sin preocuparse de si eso le revelaba algo a Darien; le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso en los labios con el que pretendía trasmitirle consuelo y comprensión.

Un beso tan tierno que hizo que Darien se estremeciera por dentro.

La pasión no tardó en aparecer de nuevo. Darien volvió a sumergirse en su cuerpo mientras se repetía que sólo era sexo. La química sexual era una fuerza muy poderosa, pero nada más, se aseguró mientras la oía gemir de placer al alcanzar el clímax.

Pero después, tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en sus pechos, Darien sintió una relajación que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás y más tarde, con ella acurrucada contra su pecho, durmió plácidamente por primera vez desde hacía años.


	12. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

La luz del sol sacó a Sere de un profundo sueño. Se estiró y sonrió al ver la taza de manzanilla que Darien le había dejado en la mesita de noche. Ya estaba en el segundo mes de embarazo y a menudo se despertaba con nauseas; en esos momentos la infusión era lo único que conseguía calmarle el estómago, por eso Darien se la preparaba todas la mañanas y no le permitía que se levantara si no se la había tomado.

En las últimas semanas había visto otro Darien. A veces seguía mostrándose distante, pero la mayoría de las noches llegaba a tiempo para cenar con ella, aunque después seguía trabajando algunas horas más en su despacho. Sere siempre esperaba impaciente su llegada porque lo cierto era que se trataba del mejor momento del día. Le encantaba hablar con él sobre sus respectivos trabajos o sobre política, un tema en el que se mostraba tan apasionada como con la historia; y a Darien le gustaba cuestionar sus opiniones y explicar las que él tenía. Hacía que se sintiera viva y, cuando le hacía el amor cada noche, le hacía sentir un placer que nunca habría creído posible.

Desde la noche de la gala benéfica, cuando habían acabado consumando el matrimonio, habían acudido a muchas otras fiestas y acontecimientos sociales que para Sere eran cada vez menos estresantes. A diferencia de lo que ocurría en Aristo, donde siempre se las había arreglado para pasar desapercibida, en Atenas todo el mundo parecía fascinado por su condición de princesa y, allá donde iba, se convertía en el punto de interés de los amigos y socios de Darien.

Lo cierto era que resultaba muy difícil no llamar la atención cuando Darien insistía en que se pusiera los elegantes vestidos que ahora llenaban sus armarios. La ropa que había llevado desde Aristo había desaparecido misteriosamente, para dejar paso a un vestuario sexy y lleno de glamour que Sere jamás habría elegido para sí. A veces se preguntaba si no estaría intentando que se pareciera un poco a las modelos con las que había salido antes de casarse con ella, pero cada vez se sentía más segura con su cuerpo, gracias en parte al evidente deseo que siempre despertaba en Darien.

Oyó el agua de la ducha y supo que, al cabo de pocos minutos, Darien aparecería con uno de los elegantes trajes que se ponía para ir a trabajar, tan guapo como siempre. Ella, en cambio, tenía el pelo enmarañado y la cara pálida. Tenía el estómago muy revuelto, así que se sentó lentamente, rezando para que se le pasara y no se viera obligada a vomitar como le había pasado el día anterior aunque, por suerte, para entonces Darien ya se había ido.

Le horrorizaba la idea de vomitar estando él cerca, pero parecía que a su cuerpo no le importaba mucho su dignidad, pensó llevándose la mano a la boca al tiempo que corría hacia la puerta de su baño.

Allí fue donde la encontró Darien cinco minutos después y, a pesar de las protestas de Sere, se quedó con ella hasta que terminó de vomitar, tras lo cual le lavó la cara como si fuera una niña indefensa.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -le preguntó suavemente.

Por algún motivo, Sere se puso furiosa al darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado. No era ella lo que le preocupaba, sino el bienestar del bebé. Se miró al espejo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verse tan pálida y demacrada. Tenía un aspecto terrible y no quería que Darien la viera así, en su momento más vulnerable y poco atractivo.

-Odio sentirme así -admitió con desesperación.

-Es un síntoma perfectamente natural del embarazo. Acuérdate de que el médico te dijo que las nauseas remitirían en las próximas semanas.

Parecía creer que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

-Claro, él es un hombre y nunca ha tenido que pasar por esto -replicó lanzándole una mirada de furia-. No tienes ni idea de lo mal que me siento -le dijo-. Para ti no es grave, porque tu cuerpo no está cambiando, ni se está hinchando como un globo, ni tienes que preocuparte de vomitar la cena antes del siguiente desayuno.

-Tienes razón -reconoció Darien observándola fijamente como si pretendiera leerle la mente-, Pero ya verás cómo merece la pena... cuando nazca el bebé.

-Supongo que sí -farfulló Sere, avergonzada de sí misma y con ganas de llorar. Eran las malditas hormonas, pensó con frustración-. Ya estoy bien -le aseguró-. Vete a trabajar, Darien.

El se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Cualquier otro día cancelaría mis compromisos y me quedaría contigo, pero tengo varias reuniones importantes que no puedo posponer.

Sere necesitaba desesperadamente que se marchara para poder darse una ducha y volver a ser ella misma.

-No necesito que te quedes -le dijo con cierta tensión-. Ya casi no tengo nauseas -pero él seguía sin moverse, así que buscó algún argumento para convencerle de que estaba bien-. Estaba pensando llamar a esa amiga tuya que colabora con organizaciones benéficas.

-Melina Demakis. Te dejaré su número, pero no te comprometas a hacer demasiadas cosas. Ahora lo más importante es que te cuides.

-Lo sé, lo sé -Sere pensó en todas las horas de soledad que pasaba en el apartamento desde que él había vuelto al trabajo-. Tú te pasas el día en la oficina, pero yo no puedo estar siete meses más aquí sentada hasta que nazca el niño.

Darien la miró unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Está bien... Acompáñame y te daré los números de teléfono de Melina.

La decoración del despacho de Darien era tan minimalista como la del resto de la casa, el único objeto personal que podía observarse era una fotografía enmarcada que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Es mi madre -le dijo al ver que Sere miraba curiosidad la imagen de aquella mujer morena de sonrisa amable-. Esa foto se la hicieron cuando yo era niño, pero la encontré después de su muerte. Es la única foto que tengo de ella -añadió observando la imagen.

-Era muy guapa -comentó Sere-. Parece muy dulce.

-Lo era.

A Sere le sorprendió ver tanto dolor en sus ojos, pero lo ocultó rápidamente bajo las gruesas pestañas. Después volvió a colocar la foto sobre la mesa sin decir nada más y abrió la agenda telefónica.

-Aquí tienes todos los datos de Melina. Ahora tengo que irme, y puede que no vuelva, a tiempo para la cena, pero Sotiris te preparará lo que quieras, así que come... Hazlo por el bebé.

No se podía negar que se preocupaba por el niño, pensó Sere después de que se hubiera ido. Obviamente, ella también quería hacer lo que fuera mejor para el bebé, pero a veces Darien hacía que se sintiera como una incubadora más que como una embarazada.

Después de ducharse y desayunar, Sere volvió a sentirse ella misma, con fuerzas para afrontar el resto del día. Había concertado una cita para reunirse con Melina Demakis y algunas otras mujeres la semana siguiente, así que todo parecía indicar que estaba destinada a dedicar su tiempo a las obras de caridad y, si bien se alegraba de poder ayudar, le parecía una existencia un tanto vacía; deseaba hacer algo más.

Estaba echando un vistazo al periódico cuando un nombre atrajo su atención. Había conocido al padre Tomoe unos años antes, en la inauguración de una residencia para enfermos incurables de Aristo. A sus casi sesenta años, Tomoe debería haber estado pensando en retirarse, pero en lugar de eso, resultaba que vivía en Atenas y que había fundado una organización para ayudar a jóvenes desfavorecidos.

En el artículo, el padre Tomoe explicaba los terribles problemas a los que se enfrentaban aquellos jóvenes, muchos de ellos inmigrantes que habían llegado a Grecia en busca de una vida mejor y habían acabado viviendo en la calle. Había abierto un centro en el que ofrecía alojamiento a niños y adolescentes, pero necesitaba todo tipo de ayuda.

Conmovida por la historia, Sere agarró el teléfono y, cuando volvió a dejarlo veinte minutos más tarde, había acordado ir a visitar al padre Tomoe en el centro para ver en qué podía ayudar.

Unas horas más tarde, Sere miró con preocupación el atasco en el que se encontraba, atrapado el taxi en el que viajaba. Se había entretenido en el centro mucho más tiempo del que había previsto, así que iba a llegar muy tarde a reunirse con Stavros en el Museo Arqueológico.

Hasta entonces todo había salido según lo planeado... aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia engañar a Darien. En realidad, no estaba engañándolo, se apresuró a decirse a sí misma, ya que había llamado a su oficina para decirle que iba a ir a visitar el centro juvenil que dirigía el padre Tomoe, pero su secretaria le había dicho que estaba en una reunión y que había dado órdenes de que no lo molestaran a no ser que se tratara de una emergencia.

Era cierto que podría haberle dejado el mensaje, pero le había parecido más sencillo no hacerlo. Darien le había prohibido trabajar como voluntaria en un hospital, así que seguramente tampoco le permitiría ir a una zona tan complicada de la ciudad para trabajar con jóvenes desfavorecidos.

Lo que más furiosa le ponía era esa palabra, «permitir», pensó mientras el taxi avanzaba a la velocidad de una tortuga. Entendía que se preocupara por el bebé, pero ella era una mujer adulta y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Después de llamar al padre Tomoe, había decidido ir a ver el centro y a conocer a algunos de los jóvenes a los que trataba de ayudar, pero sabía que Stavros habría llamado a Darien de inmediato para informarlo, así que le había pedido al chofer y guardaespaldas que la llevara al museo, sabiendo que Stavros preferiría esperarla en el coche.

Una vez en el museo, se había escabullido por una puerta lateral y había tomado un taxi para cruzar la ciudad. La visita al centro del padre Tomoe había servido para que se diera cuenta de que por fin había encontrado algo en lo que merecía la pena trabajar mientras Darien estaba en la oficina. Sabía que no podría seguir engañando a su marido, así que tenía que encontrar la manera de convencerlo..., pero cuando el taxi por fin llegó a la puerta del museo, se le encogió el estómago al ver a su marido esperándola junto a Stavros.

De acuerdo, no debería haber ido a escondidas, admitió para sí. Le debía una disculpa y una explicación, pero tampoco había motivo para que la mirara con tanta furia.

-Stavros no tiene la culpa -fue lo primero que dijo al llegar junto a él-. Puedo explicártelo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Darien tratando de controlar la ira que se había apoderado de él al verla aparecer en el taxi y darse cuenta de que había engañado deliberadamente a Stavros.

Cuando el chofer lo había llamado y le había dicho que Sere había desaparecido del museo, él había anulado todas sus reuniones y había atravesado la ciudad sobrepasando todos los límites de velocidad permitidos. Lo primero que había pensado era que la habían secuestrado, pero ahora se le ocurría otra posibilidad que también lo llenó de temor. ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Por qué había tenido que marcharse en secreto? Miró a Stavros y al jefe de seguridad del museo, que había ayudado a buscarla, y después agarró a Sere del brazo para meterla en el coche.

Sere no protestó porque sabía que estaba muy enfadado, así que entró al coche y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos rompió el tenso silencio durante el viaje de vuelta al apartamento. Una vez allí, Darien se sirvió un whisky que se bebió de un solo trago y luego fue hacia ella.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día, Sere? -dijo, agarrándola del brazo.

-Darien..., me haces daño -estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y, al sentirse mareada de pronto, recordó que no había comida nada a mediodía. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando mientras charlaba con los muchachos del centro, pero ahora tenía la tensión muy baja y tuvo miedo de desmayarse-, Suéltame, Darien. Me estás asustando y no creo que esto sea bueno para el bebé.

-¿Entonces todavía estás embarazada? -preguntó después de soltarla bruscamente, parecía fuera de sí.

-Claro que estoy embarazada -respondió Sere, absolutamente perpleja-. ¿Cómo iba a dejar de estarlo?

-Dímelo tú, Sere. Esta mañana me has dicho cuánto odias estar embarazada y luego das el esquinazo a Stavros y te marchas sin decirle a nadie adónde vas -resumió con verdadero desdén-, ¿No habrás ido a alguna clínica a resolver el problema?

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Sere, sin saber si se había vuelto loca ella o Darien-, No hay ningún problema, Darien. No sé de qué estás hablando -repasó lo que acababa de decir y de pronto lo comprendió; el efecto fue tan brutal que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el sofá-. No puedes creer que... -sentía una terrible presión en el pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar-, ¿Cómo crees que podría... -ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta- librarme del bebé?

-¿Por qué no? -le dijo con una mirada aterradora-, Es lo que hizo mi primera mujer.

-No -Sere cerró los ojos, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de oír y de ver el dolor que había desfigurado el rostro de Darien-, No puede ser -aseguró con la voz temblorosa-. Es imposible que tu mujer hiciera algo así... Yo jamás podría hacerlo -añadió con más fuerza al tiempo que se ponía en pie e iba hacia él.

Darien se había quedado inmóvil, pero se puso en tensión al verla acercarse. A Sere no le importó, lo único que importaba en ese momento era que supiese que el bebé estaba bien.

Le agarró la mano y se la puso en el vientre, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nuestro bebé está perfectamente y sólo depende del destino que nazca sano y salvo dentro de siete meses, pero te aseguro que yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para cuidarlo y protegerlo, y que jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño. Tienes que creerme, Darien -le suplicó al ver que no reaccionaba-. Yo no dije que odiara estar embarazada, lo que quería decir era que odiaba vomitar delante de ti. Me daba vergüenza que me vieras así. Las nauseas matutinas no son nada sexys -murmuró.

Por fin él se movió, como si de repente hubiera vuelto a la vida.

-Las nauseas no dependen de ti -le dijo sin apartar la mano de su vientre y, al mirarla a los ojos, se odió a sí mismo por haberla hecho llorar-. Yo pensé que... Esta mañana parecías tan triste y tan furiosa... Cuando Stavros me dijo que habías desaparecido y me di cuenta en las molestias que te habías tomado para librarte de él, me vino a la cabeza lo que hizo mi primera mujer y llegué a una conclusión totalmente equivocada—dijo, con evidente tensión, y luego se apartó de ella y fue hasta la ventana-. Perdóname.

Sere vio la rigidez de sus hombros y se preguntó si debía decir lo que iba a decir.

-¿De verdad tu primera mujer...?

-¿Se sometió a un aborto para librarse de mi hijo? -dijo él, terminando la pregunta con voz fría y sin emoción alguna-. Sí -nunca antes había hablado de ello, pero de pronto las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca como un torrente-. Yo le había contado a Beryl la historia de mi nacimiento, así que ella sabía que nunca abandonaría a un hijo mío como lo había hecho mi padre. No sé si aquel embarazo ocurrió realmente por accidente o si Beryl se olvidó a propósito de tomar la píldora, pero cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, le pedí inmediatamente que se casara conmigo. Poco después, cuando me dijo que había perdido al niño, me quedé destrozado -continuó contándole-, Ella sabía que quería tener aquel hijo, pero resulta que sólo había sido un truco para casarse con un millonario y, una vez logrado el objetivo, el niño ya no era necesario. Cuando nuestro matrimonio se estaba viniendo abajo por culpa de su adicción a las drogas y le dije que quería el divorcio, quiso hacerme daño y me contó lo del aborto.

No era de extrañar que hubiera enterrado su corazón bajo capas y capas de granito, pensó Sere, con profunda compasión. Deseaba abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que él la rechazaría; ahora al menos comprendía por qué. La vida había ido destruyendo su fe en el ser humano.

-¿Dónde está ahora Beryl? -le preguntó.

-Murió hace dos años por culpa de una sobredosis.

No había ni un ápice de compasión en su voz. Le había dicho que se había casado con su primera mujer porque se había quedado embarazada, pero Sere tenía la sensación de que había habido algo más. ¿La habría amado? La idea le resultaba muy dolorosa, pero era absurdo sentir celos. Si realmente había estado enamorado de Beryl, la traición debía de haber sido doblemente dolorosa.

Ahora comprendía por qué el bebé que llevaba dentro era tan importante para él y de pronto supo que, pasase lo que pasase entre ellos en el futuro, incluso aunque acabaran divorciándose, jamás podría apartar a Darien de su hijo.

Pero ni siquiera podía contemplar la idea de querer divorciarse de él porque lo amaba, admitió Sere en silencio. Desde el primer momento se había sentido atraída hacia él por algo más que la química sexual que los había unido. Le había parecido un hombre frío y distante, pero ¿de qué otra forma podía ser después de todo lo que había sufrido? Deseaba decirle que ella siempre estaría a su lado para ayudarlo, pero sabía que Darien no quería su amor y no quería hacer que se sintiera culpable por no poder amarla del mismo modo.

No sabía qué decirle, la distancia que los separaba parecía insalvable. Se sentía cansada y derrotada porque ahora sabía que, después de tanto dolor, Darien jamás bajaría la guardia y se permitiría volver a sentir, volver a amar.

El ya había advertido que nunca podría amarla, pero Sere no había perdido la esperanza de que eso cambiara con el tiempo, que la relación física pudiera convertirse en algo más. Ahora sabía que no había esperanza alguna. Sus heridas eran demasiado profundas y no podía culparlo por no querer correr el riesgo de que volvieran a hacerle daño.

Darien parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto se dio media vuelta y la miró fijamente.

-Dime, ¿dónde has estado todo el día?

Sere respiró hondo, ahora se avergonzaba de haberlo engañado.

-Fui a visitar un centro para menores desfavorecidos. Leí un artículo en el periódico y me acordé de que conocía al sacerdote que lo dirige, el padre Tomoe -hizo una breve pausa-. Sé que debería habértelo dicho, Darien, pero tenía miedo de que trataras de impedir que fuera. No sabes la vida que han tenido esos chicos -se apresuró a decirle-. Yo siempre he sido una privilegiada, pero quiero hacer algo útil. Sé que puedo limitarme a darles dinero, pero lo que realmente necesitan esos chicos es alguien que los escuche y los cuide...

Se detuvo al ver que Darien la miraba frunciendo el ceño y pensó que iba a acusarla de poner en peligro al bebé, pero se llevó una sorpresa.

-Sé por experiencia propia cómo es la vida de esos muchachos -dijo, mirándola fijamente para intentar entenderla.

Era una princesa perteneciente a una de las familias más ricas de Europa, pero quería ayudar a los más pobres. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado en su vida había demostrado tener la más mínima conciencia social, y lo cierto era que ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

-Ya te dije que heredé mi empresa de Larissa Petridis -le recordó por fin, rompiendo el largo silencio-, Pero yo no quería la fortuna de Larissa, quería conseguir la mía propia, así que metí todo su dinero en un fondo benéfico que ofrece apoyo económico a todo tipo de organizaciones, entre las que, curiosamente, se encuentra el centro que has visitado hoy. Yo no conozco al padre Tomoe, pero estoy al tanto de su trabajo y ya había dado orden de hacer una importante donación a su centro.

Miró a Sere con admiración y respeto.

-Creo que no deberías comprometerte a demasiadas cosas mientras estés embarazada, pero estoy buscando a alguien que presida el fondo benéfico que he creado. El puesto es tuyo, si lo quieres.

Se acercó a ella y, al verla asentir con tanto ímpetu, le puso la mano debajo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Nos casamos por el niño y, si te soy sincero, creía que eras tan superficial como el resto de mujeres que había conocido antes de ti -le dijo sin rodeos-. Pero no dejas de sorprenderme, Sere -añadió.

Le frustraba mucho que a veces le costara tanto entenderla y le sorprendía haberle revelado tantas cosas sobre su pasado, pero lo más sorprendente era que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Después de Beryl había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca podría volver a confiar en nadie, pero cuando miraba a Sere a los ojos, a aquellos ojos suaves como el terciopelo, se sentía... curado.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó, alarmado-. ¿Te encuentras mal?

-Se me ha olvidado comer -admitió con absoluta inocencia-, Pero ahora he vuelto a tener nauseas, así que no creo que pueda cenar.

-¡Sere! ¿No te parece que deberías preocuparte un poco menos por los demás y un poco más por ti misma? -protestó al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba en volandas por el pasillo.

-Lo siento -farfulló, intentando resistirse a la tentación de acurrucarse contra su cuello-. Sé que estás preocupado por el bebé.

-La verdad, a_gape mou_, es que la que me preocupas eres tú -al verla tan cansada y tan frágil, algo se despertó en su interior, pero enseguida lo echó a un lado y se recordó que era la madre de su hijo, por lo que era lógico que se preocupara por ella.

Se detuvo en la cocina y se quedó a su lado mientras se comía un plátano y se tomaba un vaso de leche; después la llevó al dormitorio, le quitó la ropa, le puso el camisón y la metió en la cama. Se quedó dormida en menos de un minuto; él, en cambio, siguió despierto hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pensando... pero no en el pasado, sino en el futuro junto a la mujer que tenía al lado.


	13. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Sere se alisó una arruga de la falda y miró sus notas por última vez. El salón del hotel estaba lleno de invitados a la gala en favor del centro juvenil del padre Tomoe y ella iba a dar su primer discurso como presidenta del fondo benéfico.

Darien sonrió y le puso la mano en la pierna.

-¿Estás nerviosa, a_gape mou_? Debe de haber varios cientos de invitados.

Sere respiró hondo e irguió la espalda.

-Estoy bien -aseguró con confianza, sin hacer caso del hormigueo que sentía en el estómago, pues sabía que en cuanto empezara a hablar del centro y de la vida de aquellos jóvenes, se olvidaría de los nervios.

Le costaba creer que hasta hacía muy poco cualquier acto social le había resultado una verdadera tortura. Tenía la sensación de haber salido de su caparazón desde que se había casado con Darien y se había trasladado a Atenas. Ya no era la tímida y aburrida Sere Tsukino; sabía que estaba guapa con la ropa que él compraba y la admiración que veía en sus ojos cuando Darien la miraba hacía que se sintiera más cómoda con su propio cuerpo.

-¿Estás segura? Estás sonrojada -murmuró Darien, observándola con malicia mientras iba subiendo la mano por debajo de su falda.

-Compórtate... al menos hasta que estemos a solas -lo reprendió Sere, a punto de echarse a reír-, Darien, tienes un apetito insaciable.

-Es por tu culpa, _Sere mou_ —respondió lánguidamente.

Ella se lamentó de no estar a solas en el apartamento y poder pasar la tarde haciendo el amor con él, pero antes debía dar un discurso y luego irían al hospital a hacerse una ecografía. Desde el escenario, anunciaron su nombre.

-Deséame suerte -le pidió, y se sorprendió cuando Darien se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la boca.

-No la necesitas... eres una magnífica oradora -hizo una pausa antes de añadir-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, _agape_.

Sere se sonrojó y le lanzó una de esas sonrisas que lo hacían estremecer. Darien la aplaudió junto al resto de invitados con una mezcla de orgullo y frustración, porque tenía la sensación de que últimamente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Desde el día en que había ido al centro del padre Tomoe por primera vez y, tras la pelea que lo había impulsado a hablarle de su pasado, entre ellos había surgido un nuevo vínculo. Las últimas semanas habían sido... maravillosas, admitió Darien, sin querer pensar en que había reducido bastante sus horas de trabajo para poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Era importante que establecieran una buena relación antes de que naciera el niño, pero lo cierto era que jamás habría creído que le gustaría tanto estar con ella.

Sere ya no era la mujer tímida y reservada que había conocido en Aristo y, desde que se había convertido en la presidenta de la fundación Larissa Petridis, su confianza en sí misma se había multiplicado. Se había convertido en una princesa hermosa a la que todo el mundo admiraba además por su inteligencia.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, Sere lo había impulsado a hablar de los problemas que aún le atormentaban, especialmente de la culpabilidad que sentía por no haber sabido proteger a su primer hijo. Gracias a Sere estaba superando el dolor del pasado y miraba el futuro con ilusión. Pero, aunque confiaba en ella como jamás creería que pudiera confiar en nadie, Darien tenía la sensación de que se esforzaba en mantener cierta distancia, sobre todo cuando hacían el amor y eso, a su vez, hacía que él no bajara del todo la guardia.

La prensa los esperaba cuando salieron del hotel.

-Al menos servirá para atraer la atención sobre el centro -dijo Sere cuando por fin se subieron al coche y Stavros lo puso en marcha. Pero se alegró de perder de vista a los paparazzi antes de llegar al hospital. -La ecografía era algo privado que no quería compartir con nadie excepto con Darien.

Darien había concertado una cita con el que, según le había dicho, era el mejor tocólogo de toda Grecia. Parecía que nada era lo bastante bueno para su hijo.

El doctor Antoniadis le hizo algunas pruebas y luego se sentó a charlar con ellos sobre el parto. Sere sintió cierto nerviosismo al pensar en ello, pero Darien la sorprendió estrechándole la mano.

-Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento -le prometió.

Por algún motivo, la fuerza de su voz y de su mano hizo que Sere sintiera ganas de llorar. Afortunadamente apareció una enfermera que la llevó a la sala donde iban a hacerle la ecografía.

-Aún no se verá mucho -le advirtió el médico después de extenderle aquel líquido viscoso por el vientre-. Sólo queremos comprobar el latido del corazón... ahí está. ¿Lo ven? Ese pulso es de su bebé.

Sere miró a la pantalla y, al ver aquel conjunto de manchas y oír el latido, se emocionó. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el embarazo era algo real; dentro de ella había una vida humana: su hijo... y el de Darien. Parpadeó varias veces para secarse las lágrimas y se volvió a mirar al futuro padre. Al ver la expresión de su rostro, volvieron a humedecérsele los ojos. Estaba completamente concentrado en la pantalla, con los hombros tensos, como si pensara que la imagen iba a desaparecer si se movía.

-Darien -lo llamó con voz ronca.

Él le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-A nuestro hijo no le faltará de nada -dijo él con voz.

Sere supo que estaba pensando en su propia niñez, en la que le había faltado todo.

-Claro -aseguró ella-. Pero lo que más necesita un niño es amor y nosotros vamos a quererlo mucho... o a quererla -añadió con una sonrisa mientras se imaginaba a una niña de mejillas sonrojadas, o a un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos brillantes... Si se parecía a ella, tendría las mejillas regordetas fuera niño o niña.

Salieron del hospital y fueron caminando lentamente hacia el aparcamiento.

-¿Qué quieres que sea, niño o niña? -preguntó Sere a Darien.

-No lo sé -parecía sorprendido, como si fuera la primera vez que pensaba en ello-. No me importa -aseguró con firmeza.

Sere lo miró con satisfacción pues también ella creía que lo único que importaba era que el bebé naciera sano.

-¿No te parece emocionante pensar que dentro de unos meses podremos verlo? -no podía dejar de sonreír desde la ecografía. Aquel embarazo no había sido planeado, pero no lo lamentaba en absoluto; de hecho, estaba impaciente por ser madre.

-Sí, es muy emocionante -respondió Darien y la agarró de la mano.

El hijo que iban a tener crearía entre ellos un vínculo inquebrantable, pensó Sere, encantada con la cercanía que sentía.

-Háblame de tu niñez -le dijo él de pronto-. Yo ya te he contado todo sobre mí, pero la tuya debió de ser muy distinta, en un palacio y rodeada de miembros de la realeza.

-Es cierto que nunca me faltó de nada -admitió-, Pero, como es obvio, de niña yo no me daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía... y no sólo por las cosas materiales. Éramos cinco hermanos, así que nunca me sentía sola y, aunque mis padres siempre estaban muy ocupados, se las arreglaban para dedicarnos algún tiempo todos los días. Yo estaba especialmente unida a mi padre -recordó con una sonrisa de añoranza-. Lo adoraba. Siempre me leía un libro de cuentos y fábulas rusos que me encantaba. Solía decirme que algún día sería una hermosa princesa como la de los cuentos, y que me casaría con un apuesto príncipe.

Pero en los cuentos, el príncipe siempre se enamoraba de la princesa, lo que demostraba lo lejos que estaba la realidad de la ficción, pensó mientras observaba los rasgos perfectos de Darien.

-Ojalá tuviera aún ese libro -dijo después de una breve pausa-. Desgraciadamente se quemó en un incendio que hubo en el palacio hace unos años. Ha dejado de publicarse y las pocas copias que existen, están en manos de coleccionistas particulares, así que supongo que nunca podré leérselo a nuestro hijo.

-Compraremos otros libros..., todo lo que necesite el pequeño -murmuró Darien recordando de nuevo una infancia en la que no había habido libros, ni juguetes.

Sere había dicho que lo que más necesitaba un niño era amor y Darien sabía que iba a querer mucho a su hijo, pero ¿qué clase de padre iba a ser si no tenía un modelo por el que guiarse? De pronto sintió que no estaba preparado y mucho menos ahora que sabía que el rey Kenji había sido tan buen padre para Sere, porque seguramente ella lo compararía con el padre al que adoraba.

Aquello le hizo pensar que la vida de Sere probablemente no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado de niña. En lugar de conocer a un príncipe o a un aristócrata, se había visto obligada a casarse con un plebeyo que ni siquiera sabía quién era su padre. Era evidente que echaba de menos Aristo y la vida en palacio, aunque nunca lo dijera. Darien sabía que no le gustaba vivir en un apartamento, en el centro de una ciudad tan bulliciosa.

-Quizá deberíamos empezar a ver casas -anunció de pronto-. En algún lugar de las afueras, un sitio donde pudiéramos tener un jardín en el que el niño o la niña pueda jugar. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Bien -respondió lentamente-. Pero a ti te gusta tu apartamento, tu refugio de soltero.

-Sí, pero ya no estoy soltero y quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo... Llamaré a algunos agentes inmobiliarios -concluyó con decisión-. Pero encontrar casa y mudarse lleva tiempo, así que estaba pensando que a lo mejor podríamos transformar el vestidor en la habitación del bebé... A no ser que tengas pensado volver a dormir allí.

Sere se sonrojó al oír la broma, recordando, igual que él, los primeros días que había pasado en el apartamento.

-Puede que seas tú el que quiera que durmamos separados cuando esté de nueve meses y grande como una ballena -dijo, dando voz al temor de que ya no la encontrara atractiva cuando estuviera muy gorda-. En serio, Darien, sé que me voy a poner enorme. De hecho, ya he ganado mucho peso.

-Lo sé -dijo, estrechándola en sus brazos-. Tienes los pechos más grandes... y yo estoy encantado con el cambio -murmuró, acariciándola por debajo de la chaqueta-. Pareces cansada, _agape_.

-Pues no lo estoy, me encuentro bien -se apresuró a decir, porque prefería que le dijera que estaba muy guapa y no que parecía cansada.

-Es una lástima -dijo él con una picara sonrisa en los labios-. Se me había ocurrido que podíamos pasar el resto de la tarde acostados... Puedo acompañarte para que no te aburras.

Sere sintió una deliciosa sensación de impaciencia.

-En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa -susurró ella contra sus labios, y gimió de satisfacción cuando él la besó apasionadamente.

Afortunadamente, no estaban lejos del apartamento, y Darien ya le había quitado la chaqueta y desabrochado la blusa cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

-No puedes seguir levantándome en brazos -protestó ella mientras la llevaba hacia el dormitorio-. No soy ningún peso ligero.

El se echó a reír.

-Me gusta llevarte así -murmuró al tiempo que la dejaba en el suelo y comenzaba a quitarle la blusa.

Tenía los pechos enormes y los pezones más oscuros y más grandes. No se parecía en nada a las delgadas modelos con las que Darien había salido en el pasado, pensó Sere, invadida de nuevo por los viejos complejos.

El sol entraba con fuerza por las ventanas y de pronto se tensó al pensar en quitarse la ropa con tanta luz.

-Voy a cerrar las cortinas -dijo, apartándose de Darien y cruzando los brazos para cubrirse los pechos.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él sin comprender-. Estamos en el último piso, nadie puede vernos -se acercó a ella e intentó retirarle los brazos del torso, pero ella se resistió-, ¿Qué ocurre, Sere? ¿Por qué no te gusta que te vea? ¿Es que crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te escondes debajo de las sábanas siempre que puedes?

-Porque estoy gorda -respondió ella, rindiéndose a la evidencia-. Y no sólo por el hecho de estar embarazada. Nunca me ha gustado mi cuerpo... desde que... -se quedó callada y clavó la vista en el suelo.

Darien la obligó a levantar la mirada.

-¿Desde qué, _agape_?

Sere se encogió de hombros con incomodidad porque estaba segura de que Darien estaría perdiendo la paciencia, pero lo único que vio en sus ojos al mirarlo, fue preocupación.

-Es una tontería -farfulló-. Hace muchos años tuve una cita..., mi primera cita, en realidad. Mi padre siempre me había protegido mucho y yo era muy ingenua. El caso es que mi padre me convenció para que saliera con el hijo de un amigo suyo; puede que incluso lo organizara él, convencido de que no encontraría novio si me pasaba el día entero metida en la biblioteca -añadió con tristeza-. La cita fue un auténtico desastre que acabó con mi acompañante atacándome en el asiento de atrás del coche.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te atacó? ¿Es que te violó? -a Darien le sorprendió la furia que despertó dentro de él la mera posibilidad de hubiera podido ocurrir. Sintió el impulso de protegerla, así que la abrazó con ternura.

-No, no -aseguró ella rápidamente-, creo que estaba demasiado borracho. Pero me rompió el vestido... y me tocó. Cuando intenté detenerlo me acusó de haberlo provocado e hizo que me avergonzara de mi cuerpo. Supongo que a partir de entonces dejé que el incidente fuera creciendo en mi cabeza. Cuando te conocí e hicimos el amor en aquella cueva, estaba fingiendo ser otra persona, así fue como pude olvidarme de mis inhibiciones... -miró a Darien con desesperación-. De verdad me sentiría más cómoda si cerráramos las cortinas.

Darien volvió a abrazarla y le acarició el pelo.

-¿Quién era ese amigo de la familia que tanto daño te hizo?

Sere titubeó unos segundos.

-Diamante Blackmoon.

-¡_Thee mou_! Otra vez ese Blackmoon! Más le vale no cruzarse conmigo, porque me encantaría darle un buen puñetazo -dijo sin pensar-. Aunque hay mejores maneras de vengarse. Ahora que lo pienso, sé de buena tinta que Diamante ha dilapidado la fortuna que le dejó su abuelo y está buscando desesperadamente alguien que respalde su negocio. ¿No sería una lástima que no consiguiera el dinero que tanto necesita? -murmuró con un peligroso brillo en la mirada-. Voy a pedir a algunos amigos que me devuelvan un par de favores -anunció con satisfacción-. Ahora olvídate de Blackmoon y de su crueldad, _agape_. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de tu cuerpo en lugar de tratar de esconderlo. ¿Te sientes sucia o avergonzada cuando haces el amor conmigo? -le preguntó suavemente.

Sere negó la cabeza de inmediato, pero sin querer reconocer que lo único que sentía cuando estaba en sus brazos era el irrefrenable deseo de amarlo. No podía revelarle lo que sentía por él.

Darien siguió acariciándole el cabello hasta hacer desaparecer la tensión. Luego se apartó de ella sólo lo suficiente para acariciarle los pechos.

-Quiero ver cómo el sol ilumina tu cuerpo mientras te hago el amor -dijo con una voz sugerente, suave y sensual como el terciopelo-. Quiero ver hasta el último milímetro de tu maravilloso cuerpo, Sere.

La falda cayó al suelo y Sere lo oyó suspirar al observarla con medias y tacones de aguja.

-_Thee mou_, ¿cómo puedes dudar del efecto que tienes en mí? -le preguntó antes de dejarse llevar por la necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y dejar que sintiera la intensidad de su excitación.

Se apoderó de su boca impetuosamente, pero se las arregló para quitarse la ropa y llevarla hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla ni un instante.

Bajó por su cuerpo para besarle y chuparle los pezones mientras sumergía la mano entre sus muslos. Estaba mojada y preparada para él. Retiró la mano y le separó las piernas. Sere debió de pensar que iba a tomarla de inmediato y lanzó un grito ahogado de sorpresa cuando Darien bajó la cabeza y colocó la boca en el húmedo hueco de su feminidad. Adentró la lengua donde antes había tenido el dedo.

-¡Darien... no! -Sere intentó apartarle la cabeza de allí, avergonzada. Pero enseguida se olvidó de todo, excepto del placer que crecía en su interior.

Cuando pensaba que ya no podía más y que estaba al borde del orgasmo, Darien se levantó y la penetró con un rápido y certero movimiento. Comenzó a moverse con fuerza hasta que el placer se hizo insoportable y todo estalló en mil pedazos.

Sere estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la marea del clímax, pero el instinto de protección la impulsó a contener los gemidos y a cerrar los ojos para que él no pudiera ver la intensidad de sus sentimientos mientras alcanzaban juntos el orgasmo.

Darien era el amor de su vida, pensó mientras ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración. Después de la pasión que acababan de compartir, le resultaba imposible creer que no sintiera algo por ella, un ligero afecto que le diera esperanzas.

Pero cuando lo vio estirarse lánguidamente, se dio cuenta de que aquélla era la sonrisa de un hombre satisfecho por el sexo, pero con las emociones intactas. No pudo apartar la mirada de él mientras se levantaba de la cama y lo veía salir de la habitación. Volvió sólo unos segundos después, con una cajita de terciopelo en la mano.

-Te he comprado un regalo -anunció al volver a la cama.

-¿Otro? -protestó Sere, pensando en toda las joyas y la ropa que le había comprado en las últimas semanas.

Si él supiera que estaría dispuesta a cambiar todo aquello por unas palabras que sabía que jamás le diría... Era su esposa, la madre de su hijo, pero jamás sería el amor de su vida. Era una lástima que no pudiera aceptarlo.

-¿No vas a abrirlo?

Sere abrió los ojos y observó, anonadada, un collar adornado con varias decenas de diamantes que brillaban como estrellas sobre el terciopelo negro. Era impresionante y, por lo que sabía de diamantes, muy caro.

Sabía que Darien estaba esperando a que dijera algo, pero ella sólo tenía ganas de llorar.

-Es muy bonito -consiguió decir con voz temblorosa-, pero ya me has hecho demasiados regalos -aunque ninguno verdaderamente valioso-. No tienes por qué hacerlo, Darien.

-Me gusta hacerte regalos -respondió él mientras le ponía el collar-. Quiero que sepas que te aprecio mucho.

-¿Sí? -preguntó con cautela y con el corazón expectante.

-Claro -dijo curvando los labios en una sonrisa-, Nuestro matrimonio no fue tal y cómo lo habríamos elegido ninguno de los dos. Pero creo que nos hemos convertido en amigos, además de amantes, ¿no crees, Sere? Y creo que esta relación basada en respeto y la confianza mutuos es el mejor regalo que podemos hacerle a nuestro hijo.

¿Por eso se había tomado la molestia de pasar tiempo con ella, de convertirse en su amigo y conseguir que confiara en él? ¿Lo hacía todo por el bien del niño? Por supuesto que sí, reconoció Sere con un profundo dolor. Su hijo crecería en un entorno apacible, con unos padres que se respetaban como se respetaban los amigos. Con eso bastaría. Tendría que bastar. Pero no era así, porque aquel futuro sin amor era para Sere una perspectiva muy sombría.


	14. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Darien apoyó la cabeza en los pechos de Sere para recuperar el aliento mientras sentía el delicado aroma floral de su perfume. Se sintió tentado a seguir allí, acurrucado junto a ella, pero después de unos segundos volvió a tumbarse boca arriba y a sentir la misma frustración de siempre. Porque, aunque el sexo era cada vez mejor, la distancia que la separaba de él era cada vez mayor.

Se recordó a sí mismo que no le gustaban las mujeres excesivamente cariñosas ni dependientes. Debería alegrarse de que Sere no necesitara acurrucarse contra él después de hacer el amor, pero lo cierto era que lamentaba que se mostrara tan fría respecto a la intimidad física que compartían

La vio levantarse de la cama sin taparse y se alegró de que, al menos, ya no se avergonzara de su cuerpo. Darien sabía que no debería tener la menor queja sobre el matrimonio; se llevaban bien y tenían una vida sexual increíble. ¿Entonces por qué tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo? Algo que no sabía identificar, pero que parecía ser la causa del vacío que sentía en su interior.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos organizar una cena la semana que viene -dijo ella después de cepillarse el pelo-. Nos han invitado a tantas últimamente, que creo que es hora de que devolvamos el cumplido.

-Muy bien... pero tendremos que esperar hasta la semana siguiente -matizó al recordar en la reunión que le habían comunicado ese mismo día-. El domingo por la noche me marcho a Nueva York y estaré fuera hasta el siguiente fin de semana.

Sere sintió una gran decepción al oír aquello.

-Es la primera noticia que tengo de ese viaje de negocios -hizo una pausa antes de añadir-. Porque supongo que es de negocios, ¿no?

Shannon Marsh vivía en Nueva York. ¿Tendría pensado reunirse con ella para recordar los viejos tiempos? Enseguida desechó la idea. Confiaba en Darien; se había casado con ella porque quería tener aquel bebé y, por el mismo motivo, seguiría siéndole fiel.

Pero no quería que se fuese. Últimamente todo había ido muy bien, mejor de lo que jamás se habría atrevido a esperar y tenía miedo de que, si se iba, volviese a ser el Darien de antes, el hombre frío y distante. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la invitara a acompañarlo, pero quizá pensaba que estaba ocupada con el trabajo de la fundación. Titubeó unos segundos antes de lanzarse a decir:

-A lo mejor podría ir contigo.

-Me temo que esta vez no puede ser -dijo con una sonrisa con la que pretendía que aquellas palabras no le dolieran-. Voy a estar muy ocupado toda la semana, te aburrirías mucho tú sola.

Vio la decepción reflejada en su rostro y por un momento consideró la idea de cambiar de opinión. Pero debía acudir a unas importantes negociaciones y sabía que la presencia de Sere sería una distracción.

Darien tuvo que reconocer que el verdadero motivo por el que no quería que lo acompañara era que necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas. Últimamente no dejaba de pensar en ella y necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que podía alejarse siempre que lo deseara.

-En fin... -Sere consiguió esbozar una sonrisa e intentó actuar como si no fuera nada importante-. Otra vez será, entonces.

Pero lo cierto era que estaba tan dolida, que no pudo evitar mostrarse fría con él durante el resto del fin de semana. Y Darien, o no lo notó o no le importó, porque no hizo ningún comentario cuando el sábado por la noche se apartó de él en la cama; en lugar de abrazarla como Sere habría deseado que hiciera, Darien se dio media vuelta también y se quedó dormido mientras ella lloraba en silencio.

Tenía que poner fin a aquello, se dijo Sere el primer día que pasó sin él en el apartamento, después de que el domingo se marchara sin mirar atrás. Tenía que dejar de desear algo que Darien nunca podría darle y disfrutar cuanto pudiera de todo lo que tenía: un marido encantador, atento e increíblemente guapo que además iba a poner todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que aquel matrimonio funcionase.

Los días sin él se le hicieron interminables, a pesar de que se mantuvo muy ocupada con el trabajo, pero lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Darien la llamaba todas las noches, pero las conversaciones eran muy frías; entre ellos había ahora una distancia que nada tenía que ver con los kilómetros que los separaban. Algo había cambiado en su relación y Sere tenía miedo de perder la cercanía que habían conseguido en las últimas semanas.

Pero ¿qué esperaba de él?, se preguntó hacia el final de la semana, cuando su ausencia se convirtió en una pesada carga. Era consciente de todo lo que había sufrido en la vida y de que cabía la posibilidad de que nunca llegara a recuperarse del todo; sin embargo, seguía esperando que se comportara como uno de esos príncipes de los cuentos que había leído de niña, que se arrodillara ante ella y le declarara amor eterno.

Ella había disfrutado de una infancia muy feliz, rodeada del amor de su familia, por lo que le era fácil amar a los demás, puesto que nunca la habían traicionado ni rechazado. Pero en lugar de confesarle lo que sentía por él, se había empeñado en guardarse aquel amor miserablemente, y había escondido sus sentimientos detrás del orgullo.

Quizá hubiera llegado el momento de olvidarse del orgullo y dejar de hacer caso a esa vocecilla que le decía que el héroe siempre tenía que ser el primero en confesar su amor. Aquello no era un cuento, sino la vida real... y la vida de Darien no se parecía en nada a un cuento de hadas.

Lo peor que podía ocurrir era que Darien le dijera que nunca podría amarla, se dijo a sí misma, contemplando la idea con una punzada de horror. Desde la boda, la había tratado con amabilidad y respeto, además de demostrarle que confiaba en ella tanto en lo personal como en lo laboral.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sotiris hasta que se detuvo junto a la mesa de la terraza.

-¡Anastasia!

Sere siguió su mirada hasta el retrato de la madre de Darien, que había llegado esa misma mañana y se encontraba ahora sobre una silla.

-No sabía que la conocieras, Sotiris.

-Claro... Darien y yo crecimos en el mismo barrio. Su madre era una mujer encantadora; todo el mundo la quería mucho. A Darien se le rompió el corazón cuando murió. ¿De dónde ha sacado ese cuadro?

-Hice una copia de la foto que hay en su despacho y le encargué a un pintor de Aristo que lo hiciera al óleo -le explicó Sere-, Darien me dijo que era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, así que pensé que le gustaría tener un verdadero retrato de ella. Me parece que el artista ha hecho un buen trabajo -dijo observando el cuadro-. Tenía pensado dárselo cuando llegue a casa el domingo... que además es su cumpleaños, según he averiguado porque él no me lo ha dicho. ¿Crees que le gustará, Sotiris?

El mayordomo miró el cuadro y luego a Sere.

-Creo que se va a quedar sin habla -aseguró y luego hizo una pausa antes de añadir-. Darien tiene corazón, pero se esfuerza mucho en esconderlo.

Sere pasó el domingo dividida entre la emoción que le despertaba el regreso de Darien y el temor de que no le gustara el cuadro... o su iniciativa de regalárselo. Le había pedido a Sotiris que preparara una cena especial que había dejado lista para servir.

Después de pensarlo mucho, había decidido ponerse un sencillo vestido dorado con escote muy pronunciado que sabía que Darien vería con buenos ojos. Se dejó el pelo suelto, como a él le gustaba, y se puso el collar de diamantes, el último regalo que le había hecho antes de irse.

Una vez preparada, deambuló de un lado a otro del apartamento.

Pero él no llegó a la hora que le había dicho su secretaria. Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Sere se decidió a llamarlo al teléfono móvil.

-Chiba -respondió él cuando Sere ya estaba a punto de colgar.

Sere frunció el ceño al oír la música y las voces de fondo.

-Darien, llevo horas esperándote.

-¿Sí? -parecía sorprendido y distante-. No recuerdo haberte dicho a qué hora llegaría a casa.

-No, pero pensé que... -dejó la frase a medias-. ¿Estás en Atenas? ¿Dónde estás?

-En el casino... Me encontré con unos amigos en el aeropuerto -se oyó una risa de mujer muy cerca de él, seguramente agarrada a su brazo-. No me esperes despierta, _agape_. Puede que tarde.

-Muy bien -dijo Sere antes de colgar con las manos temblando y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Llevaba toda la semana deseando verlo, pero era evidente que él no tenía ninguna prisa por verla a ella.

Jamás había dado señal alguna de que deseara algo más que una amante y una madre para su hijo. No era culpa suya que Sere se hubiese enamorado de él y seguramente le sorprendería verla en esos momentos, llorando desconsolada por él.

Nada había cambiado, pensó Darien mientras miraba a su alrededor, las viejas caras que poblaban el casino. Los mismos solterones empedernidos, las mismas chicas que coqueteaban con cualquier millonario de menos de setenta años. Aquélla había sido su vida durante años y nunca se había cuestionado si le gustaba o no.

No sabía qué hacía allí. No, claro que lo sabía; estaba allí porque le daba miedo volver a casa. Él, Darien Chiba, el chico más duro de las calles de Atenas, el más temido en las salas de reuniones, tenía miedo. Y conocía bien aquel sentimiento; lo había experimentado cuando le había prometido a su madre que ganaría el dinero necesario para su tratamiento contra el cáncer y ella le había dicho con una sonrisa que era demasiado tarde para tratamientos. Había tenido aquella terrible sensación al mirar a Beryl y darse cuenta de que le estaba diciendo la verdad sobre el bebé.

Pero esa vez era distinto, se había dado cuenta durante la semana que había pasado en Nueva York, echando tanto de menos a Sere que apenas había podido soportarlo. Llevaba muchas semanas ciego, o quizá había estado demasiado asustado como para verlo, pero ya no podía cerrar los ojos por más tiempo, no podía seguir evitándola.

Así pues, salió del casino a toda prisa y paró un taxi. Su vida no estaba en clubes y casinos, sino en casa, con su mujer.

Era casi medianoche cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento. Esperaba encontrarlo completamente a oscuras, pero se fijó que salía luz del comedor. Al entrar allí se quedó atónito. Alguien se había tomado muchas molestias en preparar la mesa... y no creía que Sotiris hubiese puesto aquel centro de flores o hubiera colgado una guirnalda de cumpleaños en la pared.

Un suave sonido le hizo saber que no estaba solo. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Sere, que lo observaba desde la puerta. Llevaba un vestido dorado con un bonito escote que enseguida despertó el deseo de Darien. Levantó la mirada hasta su rostro rápidamente. Llevaba gafas en lugar de lentillas, y era evidente que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? -le preguntó sin demasiado interés.

-Bien -respondió él del mismo modo antes de volver a mirar a la mesa-. Si hubiera sabido que me esperabas para cenar, habría vuelto antes.

En eso tenía razón, reconoció Sere, que no se había atrevido a contarle sus planes por miedo a que los rechazara.

-Es tu cumpleaños -murmuró-, así que tienes derecho a pasarlo como te plazca.

Darien se echó a reír suavemente.

-No me acordaba de que era mi cumpleaños hasta que he visto la guirnalda. El último cumpleaños que celebré fueron los dieciséis, antes de que muriera mi madre. ¿Cómo sabías que era hoy?

-Lo vi en tu pasaporte antes de que te fueras -Sere intentó imaginarlo con dieciséis años, un muchacho a punto de quedarse sin un solo ser querido en el mundo. Reunió el valor necesario y le señaló el paquete-, ¿No vas a abrir tu regalo?

Darien no sabía qué esperaba, ni por qué el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza. No recordaba haber recibido nunca un regalo sorpresa y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Sere no apartaba la mirada de él, así que no le quedó más remedio que acercarse al paquete y retirar el papel. Al ver el retrato sintió una extraña sensación en los ojos.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Sere, incapaz de aguantar el silencio por más tiempo-. El pintor se basó en la fotografía que tienes en el despacho. Yo creo que ha hecho un buen trabajo, ¿y tú?

-Yo... no sé qué decir -tenía un nudo en la garganta, donde se le habían acumulado las emociones que llevaba negando tantos años. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la mujer del cuadro había dejado de sonreírle y de quererle, pero Darien miró la imagen de su madre y sintió que se le partía el corazón.

-¿Darien? -aquélla no era la reacción que Sere esperaba y, por un momento llegó a pensar que estaba enfadado. Pero entonces él la miró y vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No, Darien..., ¡no!

Fue hasta él y le tocó la cara con dedos temblorosos.

-No pretendía entristecerte.

-No lo has hecho -intentaba controlar las emociones que parecían haberse apoderado de él-. Es un regalo maravilloso, Sere. No puedo creer que te hayas tomado tantas molestias -volvió a mirar el cuadro-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque sé cuánto la querías -Sere respiró hondo, el corazón le revoloteaba dentro del pecho como un pájaro enjaulado-. Y porque te amo, Darien. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

¡Sere!

Darien dejó el cuadro sobre la mesa y fue hacia ella. La agarró por los brazos con tanta fuerza que Sere pensó que iba a empezar a zarandearla hasta que retirara lo que acababa de decir.

-No te preocupes -le dijo ella-. Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Creo que estuviste enamorado de Beryl y comprendo que no quieres volver a amar a nadie después de lo que te hizo -las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, así que tuvo que quitarse las gafas-. Me enamoré de ti aquella noche en la cueva -le dijo entonces, con voz firme a pesar de que por dentro estaba temblando-. He intentado negar lo que sentía, pero ahora sé que te querré hasta el día que me muera.

Sere deseaba oírle decir algo, aunque fueran las duras palabras que esperaba, pero Darien seguía mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Era lo último que esperaba que dijera, pero se dio media vuelta y fue a sacar un paquete del maletín. Sere lo agarró y pudo comprobar que pesaba demasiado como para ser otra joya. Esperaba poder mostrarse agradecida aunque tuviese el corazón destrozado desde que él no había dicho nada al oír su declaración de amor.

-Ábrelo, _agape_ -le pidió-, A mí no se me dan bien las palabras y tengo muy poca práctica en decir lo que tengo que decirte, así que he pensado que el regalo podría explicártelo mejor.

Sere comenzó a retirar el papel, sorprendida por el temblor que había percibido en su voz. Reconoció el libro de su infancia y de pronto el corazón empezó a latirle a toda prisa.

-Fábulas y cuentos de hadas rusos..., el libro que solía leerme mi padre -susurró-. No puedo creerlo. Es el regalo más maravilloso que me has hecho, Darien. ¿Dónde lo has conseguido? -¿y por qué?, quería preguntarle, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.

-Una de las razones del viaje a Nueva York era reunirme con el coleccionista particular que lo tenía e intentar convencerlo de que me lo vendiera -le pasó la mano por la mejilla suavemente, con una ternura y una emoción que la dejaron sin respiración-, Sé cuánto echas de menos a tu padre y quiero... -tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder continuar-. Quiero ser un buen padre para nuestro hijo, Sere. Un padre que le lee cuentos a su hijo todas las noches y que lo quiere incondicionalmente -hizo una nueva pausa y tuvo la sensación de estar a punto de lanzarse por un precipicio, pero entonces miró a Sere a los ojos y vio tanto amor en ellos que se llenó de valor-, Pero sobre todo, busqué el libro porque no sabía de qué otro modo decirte que eres toda mi vida, Sere, y que todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, no vale nada sin ti.

Sere apenas se atrevía a creer aquellas palabras.

-No tienes por qué... no es necesario que digas lo que crees que quiero oír. Sé hasta qué punto te ha afectado todo lo que has vivido y que no puedes confiar en nadie...

Darien le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Confío en ti, _Sere mou_ -dijo y de pronto se sintió libre y lleno de una felicidad que no había experimentado jamás.

Su mujer era generosa y valiente, y lo amaba con todo su corazón, un amor que lo impulsó a confesar su amor por ella.

-Te amo, Sere -anunció por fin antes de estrecharla en sus brazos con cierto temor, como si pensara que se iba a romper-. Creo que me enamoré de ti cuando te confundí con una camarera durante el baile... y sin duda, cuando descubrí que habías desaparecido después de que hiciéramos el amor en la cueva. Te busqué por todas partes y, si hubiera conseguido encontrarte, te habría dicho que quería tener algún tipo de relación contigo.

-¿Quieres decir que ibas a pedirle a Usagi que fuera tu amante?

-Era lo único que habría podido ofrecerle en ese momento -admitió con ternura, arrepintiéndose de todo el tiempo que había perdido-. Juré que no volvería a casarme y mucho menos a enamorarme... pero entonces me enteré de que estabas embarazada y no tardé en romper la primera promesa... Tampoco tardé mucho en romper la segunda.

-Dios, Darien -la expresión de sus ojos era más evidente que cualquier palabra que pudiera decirle.

Era increíble, un milagro, pero era cierto. Darien la amaba. Y ella lo amaba más aún porque sabía lo duro que debía de haberle resultado admitirlo y atreverse a amar de nuevo, a mostrarse vulnerable. De pronto las palabras no eran suficientes, así que Sere le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó con pasión y emoción, con amor.

-No llores -le dijo él al tiempo que la levantaba en brazos-. No quiero que llores nunca por mí, _Sere mou_.

Él también estaba llorando.

Una vez en el dormitorio, se colocó frente a ella y fue desvistiéndola lentamente hasta poder contemplarla completamente desnuda.

-Eres tan hermosa, tan suave y tan perfecta -susurró contra su boca mientras él también se despojaba de la ropa-. Después de lo que me pasó con Beryl tenía la sensación de estar helado por dentro -admitió al tiempo que se tumbaba a su lado en la cama-. Si te soy sincero, me alegraba de que nada me emocionara, porque no quería que nadie me importase. No quería casarme contigo y mucho menos esperaba enamorarme de ti, pero poco a poco fuiste derribando todas mis defensas. Eres tan generosa y te preocupas tanto por aquéllos que no han tenido la misma suerte que tú -dijo y la miró con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. A veces creo que quieres cambiar el mundo. Por el momento ya me has cambiado a mí, Sere. Has hecho que vuelva a sentir y que me diera cuenta de que estaba siendo un cobarde por negar lo que sentía por ti, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que tú no podías quererme después de haberte obligado a alejarte de tu casa y de tu familia. Volveremos a Aristo si tú quieres -le ofreció-. Quiero que seas feliz, Sere, y esta semana que he estado lejos de ti, me he dado cuenta de que no me importa dónde estemos siempre y cuando te tenga a mi lado.

Sere negó con la cabeza sin dudarlo.

-Tu sitio está en Atenas, Darien, y el mío, a tu lado. Pero estoy de acuerdo, no importa dónde vivamos siempre que estemos juntos... tú, yo y el bebé -le pasó la mano por la mejilla y luego por los labios y fue sintiendo cómo el deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo-. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar ya? -dijo con un susurro-. Quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo.

Y lo hizo con tal pasión y generosidad que Darien sintió que tenía el corazón repleto de todas las emociones que se había negado durante tanto tiempo. Cuando se colocó sobre ella y se convirtieron en un solo ser, tuvo la sensación de que no sólo se unían sus cuerpos, sino también sus almas, y supo que aquel amor duraría siempre.

FIN


End file.
